


A Lie

by Starlight1004



Category: VIXX
Genre: Be afraid of Hakyeon's Grandmother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hakyeon and Taekwoon breaking barriers to be together, I Love Taemin #ImSORRY, Jaehwan and Wonshik are an emotional mess, M/M, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Performer Hakyeon, Pianist Taekwoon, Sanghyuk and Hongbin to make more appearances later on, boy next door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1004/pseuds/Starlight1004
Summary: Taekwoon is a pianist and a songwriter for Wonshik and Jaehwan, his neighborhood is very quiet and helps him compose songs, that is until his elderly neighbor welcomes her grandson back in town. He learns they knew each other when they were young. despite how much he wants Hakyeon to leave so he can have his quiet, undisturbed time to himself again, his heart wants to keep him close, he just doesn't know why. Once he figures out he does everyday to be with Hakyeon
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 17





	1. Disturbance

Taekwoon had been living in the same house since forever, his parents left it for him when they moved to the countryside to farm the lands. So he had always known his neighbours, they were a elderly bunch that didn’t mind the sound of his piano day and night. It was easier to work on his songs like that, there was barely any traffic around these areas so the only disturbance he had was from Wonshik.

“I said, to eat at least twice a day, you get skinnier every time I come.” He left Wonshik at the door and moved to make himself coffee, “I also said coffee does not count as a meal.” he signed, and continued to make his coffee, Wonshik was noisy enough to last for a month’s worth of quietness in the neighbourhood. 

He poured his coffee and offered to Wonshik who took a cup anyway, “I got another one ready.” added quietly, and took a folder from the top of his fridge and gave to Wonshik. “I would appreciate it if you took care of yourself as much a-” there was a loud sound coming from the outside. They both runned to see what it was. A taxi with a loud person, it was all he saw. “Mama!!!” The loud man shouted at his sweet neighbour, Mrs Haiyeon, she would sit on the porch knitting just staring out much like Taekwoon did sometimes. “My baby! Look at you, come eat, your cheeks are smaller.” Taekwoon smiled at the elderly, he had never even heard her talking so loud, much less running. She is so small that the man was lowering his head for her to touch his cheeks. Taekwoon watched as he took two suitcases from the taxi and rolled them to her front porch.

“Oh Yeonie, that’s our neighbor, Taekwoonie, do you remember him?” Wonshik waved his hand for him and the man waved back, he murmured something to his grandmother and they went inside their house.“I hope he is only staying with her for today.” he commented and went back inside with Wonshik, “You should try to befriend him, I’m beginning to think I’m your only friend.” he didn’t reply just gave the folder back to Wonshik and sat by the piano to try to complete the other song for Jaehwan. 

Once Wonshik was gone he went to his backyard and just sat down in the middle of the grass by the fence so he was under the shade, humming the song back to himself to figure out what would be fit best now. He was startled for the second time that day from his neighbour. Their fence was waist height so he could see everything. They weren’t being noisy per se, it was their giggles, the smell of tea coming to his nose that crunched right away. “Mama didn’t you say grandpa would be you last love?” he began to focus on the conversation, the man had a very smooth voice, but it was gentle at the same time.

“He was my last love, but I can… what was it you called it?” he heard the giggling before the answer. “Crush.” he smiled to himself, he would have never even thought Mrs Haiyeon would be gossiping like a teenager with her grandson, “Yes, well Soohyung bought me flowers the other day.” he heard Yeonie? He remembered her calling him Yeonie, cooking at his grandmother. “Does father know?” he thought about and he never saw anyone coming in, but then away he doesn’t spend much time outside. “No, when he called I told him my phone was broken so he would stop calling.” he heard another fit of giggles and smiled with him, that granny was really something.

He laid his back on the ground and placed his arm behind his head to pillow it. “I wanted to dance with him.” he mentally cooed with the grandson, could she be more cute? “We could do something about that.” The man replied and he heard the elderly laugh, “Just the two of us would be strange baby.” for a moment there weren’t any words, “Not if it’s a date and I  _accidentally_ leave your music box playing.” He smiled wider, ah indeed they were family, “Yeonie, I have an idea.” he heard the loud tapping, “The neighbour is a pianist, maybe if by chance… he started playing after dinner… you understand?” he signed internally, and heard the clapping sound. 

“Oh, I see, If  _ by chance _ his windows are open for the sound to be loud enough for Mr House 22 to ask you to dance.” Taekwoon had never done such a thing, played for the others to dance to. “Yeonie…” Sometimes he would play and Jaehwan and Wonshik would sing to see if he needed to change anything. “Maybe you could sing.” His parents also sang, but they were an old and cheesy couple. “Mama, he won’t believe that I just happened to start singing with the pianist.” The fact is Taekwoon probably would be too shy to play for anyone else to sing. “Ah, maybe he wouldn’t, you can’t be in the house during the date, what if…” he heard a gasp and once his brain figured out what the elderly was implying he also gasped. 

“I understand, Mama, I’ll let you have your space, for now you should go ask him to dinner and we have to pay the neighbour to play at an exact time.” they talked more and despite how focused Taekwoon was on the plans for the date he ended up falling asleep on the grass. 

When he opened his eyes there was a shadow in front of him, with a few blinks it took the form of the neighbour's grandson, he looked towards the small fence and saw the elderly looking at him worried, “Is he okay?” she asked, tapping Yeonie’s head. “Are you okay?” he turned back to the man who had a hand on his shoulder, he sat up bushing the grass on the back of his head. “Yeah I'm fine sorry for bothering you Mrs Cha, I just fell asleep.” The grandson stood up and for a second he looked taller than himself, he got up and saw he was the tallest, he also noticed how small his face was and indeed he had round baby cheeks. “Ask him.” She shook Yeonie’s wrists. 

“Ah, we were wondering how much it cost for you to play for…” he turned to his grandmother “One hour should be fine.” she completed. He couldn’t bite back his smile at this elderly lady whom until this morning he thought was quiet and reserved, “What songs would you like?” they both exchanged a look, “Slow ballads, songs that are good for slow dancing.” he added, Taekwoon nodded and responded, “Okay 1 hour of slow ballad, do you have a date in mind?” she shook Yeonie’s arm and her grandson just waved in reply to her worries, “Not that date Mama, yes tomorrow.” he nodded, is not like he had plans or anything.

“How much is it?” he asked again and Taekwoon turned to the grandmother and took her soft hands in his, “I would appreciate a red velvet cake, like the one you made last time.” It was truly delicious, he planned to ask her if she could make another and he would even pay for it. She smiled and reached her little hand to pat his cheeks. “Thank you Taekwoonie.” he smiled back at her and she walked to make her way inside, leaving her grandson to jump the fence on his own. “Do you want to use the door?” he asked when he realised the man was wearing jeans. “I would like that very much thank you.” he showed him his way inside.

When they reached the front door he held it open for Hakyeon, “Thank you Taekwoon.” he was at a loss for words, he doesn’t remember introducing himself, maybe his grandmother told him. “Sorry what is your name?” He saw the smile spread across his lips and it was beautiful, lifting his cute baby cheeks and highlighting his cheekbones. “Ah, sorry for my manners, Cha Hakyeon.” he stretched his hand and the feeling of dejavu came crashing on him “We’ve met before?” Mrs Haiyeon had been his neighbor since forever, so he could’ve met Yeo- Hakyeon before. “A very long time ago. You are taller than me now.” he chuckled and seeing it was just as pretty as hearing it. 

“Don’t worry if you don’t remember, we were 6 the last time I saw you.” he hummed, he didn’t remember much of his childhood so it was no wonder he didn’t remember him.

“Anyway, thank you.” he waved and walked to his grandmother’s house. Once he was inside he went back to work on the piano, not minding that he didn’t remember because if he were to fuss and get angry for not remembering he would get mad more often than not. 

Around 10 there was a knock on the door. When he opened he saw Hakyeon, “Can I come in?” He moved out of his way and Hakyeon passed him to go straight to the kitchen, “Here is the velvet cake, Mama also sent this.” it was a smaller container he took from a plastic bag. “It’s the remaining of the cheese cream, in case you want to add more.” Hakyeon opened the fridge and placed the container inside. “I thought you might not have had time to eat yet.” he took another 3 medium containers from the bag, “Rice, curry, salad and…” he fuzzed in the bag and frowned, “Give me a sec.” he ran out of the door and came back not even a minute later, “Beans and potato chips.” it looked good, like it was just fried, from the steam leaving them and the food on the counter. “This is a lot of food.” Hakyeon chuckled again, “Well we have been hearing the piano non stop since lunch so I guess you are starving.” he turned to the clock on the wall and it read 10:06 PM. “Thank you.” he bowed. “It’s okay you don’t need to, please eat well and rest well. Good night Taekwoon.” he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Somewhere in his mind he cursed himself for not asking him to stay and eat with him, confusing himself because they weren't close he shouldn't be feeling anything for Hakyeon, and the guy would probably think he is weird when he was just being nice.

After he ate he fell asleep fairly soon. The famous food sleepiness. That night he dreamed of a boy running and playing in a snow fight. He seemed very young, he was wearing a jacket that belonged to an adult, it looked much like a dress. The little boy had a contagious smile and his black straight hair fell on his face as he ran. He smiled showing his cute pinky cheeks probably from the cold and his cute baby teeth. 

…

The next morning he woke up with a knock on the door, he woke up and ran downstairs, maybe it was a package and he couldn’t be asked to go to the post office to pick it up. He opened the door expecting the postman, instead it was Hakyeon, he ran his hands through his hair to get it out of his face and smooth the mess from bed. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, “No, it’s fine. What's wrong?” he needed this man to leave as soon as possible, he has seen more of Hakyeon in 24 hours than his parents in a month. “Ah, could you play at 9 PM?” he glanced inside the house for the wall clock and it was 2 in the afternoon, he frowned at how much time he missed while sleeping. He looked back at Hakyeon and nodded. He smiled in return and it was too similar to the boy in his dream, maybe his dream is of a memory he does not remember. “I’ll play, would you like a piece of cake?” He cursed himself, he needed to work on his music, it was late and now he invited Hakyeon inside. 

“Are you sure?” his eyes were widening and he looked like a small hamster, “Actually could you come back in 30 minutes so I can take a shower?” okay maybe he was sleepwalking and his unconscious was making decisions for him. “Sure, I’ll see you soon.” Hakyeon waved and went back to his grandmother’s house. He stood on his front door a little longer thinking if maybe he fell in his sleep and hit his head. 

He took a shower, washed his hair, shaved and applied cream to his skin after to prevent dryness and ingrown hairs. He decided on joggers and black tank top. He put on his earring and midway to putting his rings, he felt ridiculous and took them all out. 

He ran down and cleared his table and washed his coffee mug from yesterday, and waited patiently. He took out the cake and placed it on the table and went to search his cupboards to see if he had tea. The knock came and seemed like Hakyeon had changed too, a grey sweater and black jeans with a music sign necklace. “Come in.” He held the door and he came inside, Hakyeon knew where the kitchen was so he followed him, “How do you know where my kitchen is?” he heard him chuckling, “I had dinner here many times when I was young.” okay, after this he was going to call his parents. They sat on the table and Taekwoon cut the cake as awkwardly as possible, he gave Hakyeon a piece and took one for himself. “Do you drink chamomile tea? It was the only one I found, I have to go shopping you see.” he poured himself a cup of coffee, “Sure.” He poured Hakyeon a cup of tea and gave it to him .

“How do you know I don’t drink coffee?”  _ oh fuck, _ he should have asked instead of assuming. “I- Uhm. Yesterday I saw the mugs of tea. Yeah.”  _ totally believable Taekwoon, 10 points for trying.  _ He thought, Hakyeon nodded in response and drank from his tea, “Grandma tells me you became a pianist, congratulations.” he clapped a little before asking. “Where are your parents?” of course he would remember his parents, he had dinner with them. “They moved out of town, they are growing fruits and vegetables now.” he continued to eat his cake, “Ah, you said you needed to go shopping, do you want to come with me? Grandma and I were planning on going tomorrow.” so this means Hakyeon will be here tomorrow. “How long are you staying?” he blurred out, just maybe it was a little rude, he didn’t want him to think he wanted him gone. Did he want him gone? Yes.

“A few months.” not good, did this mean his life would be noise for  _ a few _ months? Maybe he should just visit his family for those months. After they just ate in silence,  _ congrats Taekwoon now you ruined the mood, -10 points for not even trying. _ He wanted to shush his brain. “What do you do?” there was only the little bit of tea left on his cup, he would be leaving soon. “Performer.” great now he doesn’t want to make conversation. “Theatre?” he asked hopefully, maybe he could help him in this one sided conversation. “Musicals and two dramas now.” he is a celebrity. Definitely, which means his road could get much noisier if reporters found out where he is. “And you wanna go shopping? Won’t people recognize you.” he shook his head, “They were minor roles.” he downed the rest of his tea, not even bothering to keep the small sips.

“Thank you for the tea and the cake, bye bye Taekwoonie.”  _ Taekwoonie? _ His mind repeated, by the time he turned to wave him goodbye he was closing the front door. He finished his coffee and sat by the piano, trying to focus, nothing came. 

He took his phone out and searched Cha Hakyeon 

_ Search results for Cha Hakyeon: _

_ Cha Hakyeon (Singer) - Wikipedia  _

_ Cha Hakyeon taken time off to heal _

_ Cha Hakyeon replaced by Han Sanghyuk on the upcoming drama Chasing  _

_ Breaking News: the rising star Cha Hakyeon injured his ankle  _

Too many articles, he decided to read his Wikipedia, maybe because it said singer. He found that Hakyeon was lying, he was one of the main characters in the last drama he played, a few musicals and the songs. Taekwoon opened on his YouTube app and there were a few clips from the musicals, and OST songs. He was blown away by the sweet melody. Then the dance videos came on. He was even more impressed, he wasn’t even afraid to admit it was sexy, especially the one he danced with another man, it made Taekwoon wish he could dance with Hakyeon but quickly remembering he doesn’t dance. He watched a fan-cam that was probably prohibited from one of the musicals, his live voice sounded good even from a hidden recording. He saw a familiar face and after hearing the actor singing he knew who that loud voice belonged to. In the end, the actors bowed goodbye and on their way out he saw Hakyeon hugging Jaehwan. 

He immediately searched Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s name together, and he was blown away by the amount of pictures and videos, the internet called them best friends. For the first time since Jaehwan helped him create an Instagram account he checked Jaehwan’s pictures and there were a few with Hakyeon.

He played the trailer of his drama and liked it so he paid for a membership and started watching it, he didn’t have much screen time of the first few episodes, but the screen time increased after the 3rd episode. 

There was a knock on the door very rushed when he opened it was the man he was watching, “Are you busy??” he asked in a hurry and Taekwoon shook his head, “Well then, could you start playing now?” he nodded and held the door for Hakyeon to come inside. “I’ll open the windows, please start playing.” he turned the lights on and he did as asked and began to play whatever slow piano songs came to his head. He looked towards Hakyeon coming back towards him and saw the clock behind him, he was late, later than the time they agreed on. “Sorry I lost track of time.” Hakyeon hummed and looked at the TV, lucky it wasn’t paused on his face. “Please have a seat.” He focused on playing. 

After a long while he didn’t know how long, he heard another knock on the door, he turned to the clock and it had been two hours, he couldn’t see Hakyeon’s head sticking out from the couch so he assumed he left. When he opened the door to a very well dressed Mrs Haiyeon, “Taekwoonie, is Yeonie here?”  _ Taekwoonie, so it was from her. _ He shook his head, “He is not here. Mrs Cha.” she nodded and looked around his porch. “Okay, thank you for playing tonight, it was beautiful.” he nodded and bit her goodnight. 

He walked back to the piano and played the piece he had for Jaehwan and tried to complete them, after a few hours he was just sure he wouldn't be able to get anything done until he finished the drama, even if it was 2 in the morning. He took the controller and pressed play and got himself a piece of cake. When he went around the couch he saw a sleeping beauty. He placed the cake on the table and walked over to his neighbour's house who was seating on her front porch, obviously worried for her grandson. “Mrs Cha, I found him.” She got up quickly and ran to him. “He fell asleep on my couch and I didn’t see him while I was playing. Sorry for worrying you.” She began crying and Taekwoon began to panic, how to stop her from crying.

He showed her to his house he held on to her hand for her to climb the stairs on his porch, she was trembling. She held his hand until she saw Hakyeon peacefully sleeping on the couch. Her small hands going to his face ever so light, “Yeonie, it’s time to go.” The feeling of deja vu all over again, he was sure he heard this before. “Mama Taekwoonie will be lonely, I’m his hyung, I will protect him.” he murmured so slow and quiet but Taekwoon caught it, he would have a long conversation with his parents… tomorrow because it’s almost 3 in the morning, “Mrs Cha, do you want to leave him here? When he wakes up I'll tell him, you know he is here.” she looked a bit hesitant and he would have offered to carry him but he was in no shape to carry him. It had been months since he worked out, the heaviest things he carried was the vegetables his parents would bring every two months.

“Okay, could you cover him please? Thank you Taekwoonie, you are such a good kid.” She patted his arm and he showed her to the door. He waited for her to close her door before going fully inside. He covered Hakyeon and sat on the small two seats couch besides Hakyeon. He ate his cake and played the drama very low. Once he finished the cake he decided to try to get an answer from Hakyeon. He paused the drama and sat on the floor with his back against Hakyeon’s couch. He turned so he could see his face. His hand under his cheek made his lips poundy and it was one of the cutest things Taekwoon had seen by far. 

“H-” he closed his mouth again, maybe young Taekwoon wouldn’t have pronounced his full name. “Yeonie, what do you remember of Taekwoonie?” He spoke very low in case Hakyeon actually woke up, but he didn’t even move, so he copied his grandmother, he reached his hands for his cheek, and pulled away before even touching him. He got up and washed his hands and applied cream. He went back to Hakyeon’s side. He used a hand warmed to get his hands nice and warm. He reached for Hakyeon's cheek again, finally touching. his skin was so smooth that he just caressed it for a few seconds before asking the same question okay, his time he was in luck.

“Everything, he doesn’t remember though.” he whispered, he nodded to himself, he knew that much already. “How many times have you seen Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon took some time so he continued caressing his hair. “Everyday for 3 months.” he pulled his hand back, now he was embarrassed , they had been together for 3 months and he didn’t remember any of it? “How did you meet Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon moved his hand from under his cheek and placed his small hand on top of Taekwoon’s. “I wanted to play football because all the others were playing. After a few minutes playing they kicked me out because I was bad. Taekwoon was the captain.” he covered his mouth with his other hand,  _ I bullied him... _ he couldn’t believe it so he asked. 

“Did Taekwoonie kick you out?” Hakyeon only hummed, “Did Taekwoonie bully you?” he asked, already covering his mouth for the answer. Hakyeon hummed again, “He apologised when he saw me crying.” he also cooed at his younger self. “When did he became your friend?” again he took a while to answer, he was too sleepy and Taekwoon was just bothering him. “I don’t know.” he murmured back. “What does Taekwoon mean to you?” Hakyeon let out a questioning hum and slowly opened his eyes.

Taekwoon wanted to step back, to take his hand away, there is no good explanation for what’s happening. “What do I mean to Taekwoonie?” he asked and for that second Taekwoon’s mind rationalised what was happening, _ still sleep talking huh. _ “Hakyeonie means a lot to Taekwoonie, he just doesn’t know- He doesn’t remember why. He started having dreams of little Hakyeonie and he wants to understan- remember.” Hakyeon took his hand from his and instead reached for his neck and took the necklace off, it was a long loop so he just pulled off his neck, Taekwoon placed his hand back on his cheek. 

Hakyeon sat up and now Taekwoon began to panic, he was awake. “You gave this to me when I went away. I gave you something but I don’t think you still have it.” Taekwoon took it, the same music symbol necklace. “What did you give me?” Hakyeon pulled the blanket to cover his arms, he was probably very cold. “Music box.” Taekwoon did know what he was talking about.

He ran to his room and got his bigger and fluffier blanket and the music box. He threw the covers over Hakyeon's head and pulled so it covers his legs too. He showed Hakyeon the music box, his eyes lit at it. He took the box and turned the pin and it began to play a song that was too familiar. Hakyeon pressed his two fingers on the edge of the box and it opened to a blue light. He brought to his arms and made a wall with the blankets. “Come see.” he did and it was a small video projector, he turned the music box upside down and it played on the covers. There was a compilation of videos, some of them playing in the snow, gardening, colouring, playing with cards most importantly that caught his attention was the small bit of them both singing together, the other of both of them dancing together and his favourite, the ending was a few seconds of them laughing making snow angels. The projector died down when the music stopped.

He took the box and turned the pin and watched again at least 4 times. Hakyeon took the box back and opened the bottom of it and took a piece of folded paper and placed it in his pocket. “Let me see.” Hakyeon gave him the music box, “No, the paper.” Hakyeon shook his head, “But it’s mine!” he tried to argue, “Actually is mine, I wrote it.” he frowned, maybe he should just reach for it, “But you wrote it for me, so it’s mine.” he stretched his hand out and Hakyeon wasn’t even moving he took the necklace from his pocket and pulled it around Hakyeon’s neck. “There you have everything I gave you, now give everything you gave me.”

Hakyeon chuckled “This is not all you gave me.” he frowned, he didn’t remember, he didn’t even remember owning the music necklace. “Please, I deserve to know, after I'll give it back, I promise.” He stuck out his pinky, Hakyeon narrowed his eyes but took the pinky. He got the letter and opened it as fast as he could. The handwriting was a bit different but still a nice handwriting for a kid.

_ My dearest Woonie, _

_ I wish I could have said goodbye, I’m sorry I didn’t have time, _

_ hopefully you will be smart enough to find this letter, this is a  _

_ challenge okay? If you have to be very smart, or just ask  _

_ grandma, she will tell you. Woonie, I’ll come back in summer  _

_ or Christmas, Thank you for being my best friend and playing _

_ with me, you will always be my soulmate.  _

_ Love forever yours Hakyeonie. _

He reread it, they must've been really close, but then again Taekwoon only remembers people he grew up with, Hakyeon was someone he met for a few months when he was a kid, but if he was so important why did he forget all about him?  _ Soulmate _ , he read again,  _ Love forever yours… _ wait a damn minute. “Were you my childhood boyfriend???” he turned, Hakyeon had teary eyes, “Wait what?” He looked at the letter one more time and he was sure. “You were my boyfriend weren't you?” Hakyeon tried to take the letter back. “Tell me.” he asked and Hakyeon gave up and just hid under the covers, “I was not your boyfriend, you had a girlfriend at the time.” he had a girlfriend?  _ Little Taekwoon was a player.  _ He thought. “Then why…” he looked at the letter, sure soulmate could just mean they were very good friends but the last part.

“The day before I left you kissed me and told me you loved me.”  _ God little Taekwoon was definitely a hoe. _ He played Hakyeon and his then girlfriend? He played both genders? And now he won’t play neither, it must be karma coming back. He could feel the heat rising on his cheek, “Why did you leave?” he asked, fanning his face. Hakyeon on the other hand must’ve fallen asleep because he wasn't answering. He pulled the covers off his face to a strawberry faced Hakyeon, “Why did you leave me?” he asked again, holding on to the covers so Hakyeon wouldn’t hide again. “My mother had died, my father left me with my grandmother because he didn’t know how to grief with me around, when he came to get me he told me about her passing, I never attended her funeral, I never got to say goodbye, and while I didn’t know, I was here with you, having fun, falling in love, so even when I had the chance I decided not to comeback. I didn’t leave you, I couldn’t but once I was away I didn’t try to get back either.”

He shouldn’t have asked, he could see the pain in Hakyeon’s eyes, the tears that had been shredded away too many times by the looks of it. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” he moved to sit back on the floor. If he wanted to hide his face he wouldn’t stop it. He thought over what Hakyeon just told him, so Hakyeon didn’t even know his mother was being buried when he was probably playing with him, and he blamed himself for it. “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known.” he said and just knew it wasn’t the time for it, “I know it is not my fault, but a kid being kept away from their mother for 4 months should have guessed. I did ask for her, but it was something grandmother could cover well knowing when I was playing I would just forget to ask.” Hakyeon is too kind, if it was the other way around he would have gotten mad. 

“Do you want to tell me more?” he turned on his butt so he was with his back to the coffee table and looking up at Hakyeon. “There isn’t much to tell, she was a beautiful, healthy woman. She died in a terrorist attack, it wasn’t something we could’ve seen coming or prevented.”  _ terrorist attack around 15 years ago…? “ _ The saint Sebastian’s grand hall bombing...?” Hakyeon nodded, Taekwoon reached out and took his hands.

He sat there just looking at Hakyeon giving him time, not asking anything until he was ready, and ready seemed to be around 15 minutes later when Hakyeon asked. “Why is your memory so bad?” he tried laughing but didn’t really work, Taekwoon rubbed the back of his hands with his thumbs. “When I was 7 I fell on my head playing football, so my memory of my childhood is very foggy.” Hakyeon widened his eyes at him, “I got tackled, when I woke up I was told I would never be able to play football professionally and even if playing just for fun could be only once in a while and I had to be c-.” he saw the shadow covering the lamb light and looked up to see Hakyeon coming down on him with a bear hug, hitting the back on the table in the process. He groaned in pain and moved his hands to rub his own back. Taekwoon bite down on his laughter, “It’s okay I’m sorry. Here, here.” rubbed Hakyeon’s back. Again it left like he had done this before.

“We’ve done this before haven’t we?” he decided to ask Hakyeon nodded and pulled away from the hug, “I’m sorry but I searched you up, and some results showed that you were taking time off because you got hurt.” Again he asked something incentive, he just managed to get Hakyeon out of the conversation of his mother. Hakyeon moved away from him and pulled his jeans up and took his socks off. There was something similar to a bracelet going from his ankles to the middle of his foot to keep it in place. “I fell when I was dancing, you know, you can just ask me instead of searching me up.” he looked towards the TV with the paused drama, he was too ashamed to ask about his celebrity life, maybe not asking would keep Hakyeon as the boy next door.

Although he did have a question only two people could answer, “How did you meet Jaehwan?” he turned to look at Hakyeon who by all means looked surprised by the question. “We auditioned for the same company together. We became friends since we trained together a lot.” That explains it, but how come Hakyeon didn’t know Wonshik. “Have you met his boyfriend?” he decided to ask, he did say he could just ask. “Ah, Ravi… No he is too scary.” he laughed at how he wrinkled his nose, he couldn’t even imagine Wonshik being angry. “That makes sense. He was here when you arrived you know.” he leaned his head against the sofa and turned to the TV. “I didn’t focus on him.” of course, he probably hadn't seen his grandma in a while.

“I told your grandma you were here so she is probably asleep, but you can sleep in my bed if you want to.” he offered to let Hakyeon sleep here so he would offer comfort too. “No it’s okay I’ll just sleep here.” He nodded and got up, “Well, good night Hakyeon.” he waved awkwardly and left. He got himself the extra covers from his wardrobe and laid to sleep. Except he couldn’t. He turned to every possible side for half an hour before deciding he couldn’t let Hakyeon sleep on the couch. He got up and walked to the living room to find Hakyeon was still awake, sitting with his back to the couch just like he left him. He stretched his hand out and Hakyeon took it. 

He led Hakyeon into the bedroom and they both laid together covering with twice as much blankets now. They were both looking at the ceiling probably wanting to avoid eye contact while lying in bed together. “You were dreaming of me?” Hakyeon asked, which was probably one of the only questions he asked that night, “Ah, uhm, I dreamed of a child playing in the snow with a coat that probably belonged to an adult, in my dream that child smiled, and when I saw you smiling today I… I just knew that child was you.'' That _ was great Taekwoon, didn’t sound cheesy at all.  _ Hakyeon just hummed in question, “I would ask about what happened to your girlfriend but since you thought I was your boyfriend you probably don’t know.” he saw Hakyeon turning to his side, he could no longer see his face through his peripheral vision. “What was her name?” he was a dumb asshole, asking the person who admitted had fallen for him when he was younger what the name of his then girlfriend was. “Oh Hae Young.” he gasped. 

He dated Oh Hae Young…? Why wouldn’t she tell him that? “I’ll have a serious conversation with her about this. She never told me we dated.” she gasped again thinking of the few times she came by and how he mostly ignored her so she would leave faster. “She still lives around?” he hummed to the question, “Yeah just down the road, she still lives with her parents.”  _ Oh Hae Young… _ and now he is in bed with her possible rival? Wait… “Did she know you loved me?” he turned so his side, facing Hakyeon neck, “She… she found out…” there was more, “What did she do?” Hakyeon chuckled and pulled the covers over his ears.

“She pulled my hair and told me to stay away… Instead she kept you away from me.” and that was probably why she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore. “And what did you do?” he sighed, maybe this was bothersome, he probably wa- “I didn’t do anything her brother was scary.”  _ Her brother… he became something didn’t he?  _ “Did I do anything?”  _ If i didn’t do anything… why was small Taekwoon so-  _ “I don’t think you knew, after a few days of not seeing me you came to my grandmother’s house.” he giggles again, perhaps it was just too cute because he remembers and those memories made him smile. 

“Did her brother come after you?” he laughed again and turned so they were face to face. “He did…” the blush of his cheeks were all too clear, “You fell for him didn’t you?” he hid behind the covers again, this was a 22 year old man acting like a 14 years old. “It wasn’t like… Yes I did fall for him, we filmed a drama together and we got close…” his mind knew this was all okay and good that Hakyeon was in love… but he could pretend not to feel the pain in his heart,  _ yesterday I wanted him gone, what changed? _ He asked his heart. “That’s good, is probably lonely in that industry.”  _ Everything. _ Came the answer as Hakyeon uncovered his face. “Relationship didn’t work for us, we fell back into friendship, but somehow our friendship is stronger than it was before.”  _ Nothing changed, even if he stays for a while he is going back to his life. _ He thought. “That’s good too,” he murmured, turning to stare at the ceiling instead of Hakyeon eyes.  _ It’s better to push him away now… when he leaves it will probably hurt you a lot.  _ He told his heart, already deciding that he wouldn’t give much into Hakyeon. 

“Good night Hakyeon.” He turned to the other side so he wouldn’t see Hakyeon even with his peripheral vision, “Good night Jung Taekwoon.” as expected, he wouldn’t fall asleep not even when he began hearing Hakyeon soft breaths getting heavier, he saw the sunlight begin to filtrate through his curtains, the birds singing, but his heart didn’t want him to sleep. 

He turned and saw the beautiful sleeping face of an angel, he pulled the blankets to cover his shoulders,  _ watching him sleep is just creepy. _ He forced his eyes to keep closed and just like magic, he drifted to sleep.

  
  
  


When he woke you Hakyeon was still sleeping, he was in between his arms, his breathing falling on his shoulder. Hakyeon was sleeping seeming in the same position; to the side with one of his hands pillowing his cheek and the other just falling under his chin. The one wrapped was Taekwoon, one of his arms pillowing Hakyeon’s head and the other on his back, one of his legs over Hakyeon's. Like caging a bird. He was surprised Hakyeon could sleep with his weight on top of him. He began to untangle himself from Hakyeon because if he woke up he would not be able to explain, is not like Hakyeon was holding him. His arm was the hardest, the chances of dislodging his head too fast and him waking up was a nono. He carefully lifted Hakyeon’s cheek with one hand and took his arm off. 

He quickly ran to the bathroom and got under the cold shower. The problem from his teenage years was back, maybe because he slept with someone, or slept-cuddled someone. He sat under the shower until it began to die down, he would absolutely not touch it on the thought of Hakyeon, he refused. “Taekwoon, I’m going home to get changed, I’ll be back around 1 okay?” he fussed over why he would come back, there was absolutely no reason. “Okay.”  _ fuck, can’t you say no to him? A simple don’t come I’ll be working would be okay. _

After shower he went back to his piano, he rearranged the demo for Jaehwan and sent it to him, normally takes a while for him to respond due to his schedule so it was no surprise he didn’t reply right now. During that time he worked on other songs he got frustrated with before. Decided to give them another try. 

Around 1 Hakyeon came back like he promised he would, when he opened the door Hakyeon was fully dressed to go out, “Why aren’t you ready?” he greeted, he tilted his head to the side, he should have asked in the morning why he would be coming back in the first place. “Shopping, remember?”  _ I agreed to go?  _ He didn’t but he was the one who said he needed to go. “Sorry I can’t go, I’m getting behind on work.” he lied, he didn’t even have a schedule on the songs, he would get paid… quite a lot for them but it wasn’t a demand. “...ah, okay. Do you want me to bring you anything?” He wasn’t meeting his eyes, he didn’t like it, “No it’s okay, I’ll just go another time.” he nodded and left, no bye, not making sure. He just walked to meet his grandmother on the sidewalk where she was waiting for him. He told her quietly and they walked off, her hand in Hakyeon’s arm.

He walked back in and proceed to work on his songs,trying to quiet down his heart that was hurting for not going with Hakyeon, it was only shopping but still something he would want to do, it could be because he really needed to go shopping or just because that would mean more time with Hakyeon. 

Around late noon, he decided to eat something, to find himself eating another piece of cake. It couldn’t be healthy to eat a piece of cake as the first meal of the day, but he didn’t care, he loved the cheese cream on the cake. The day went on as it normally would have, he spent too long working on songs that he missed bedtime. When he went to bed around 5 in the morning, the smell of orange perfume stuck to his bedsheets just made his heart ache, no matter how much his brain tried to reason with it. 

The days went past without him seeing Hakyeon again, that was until 3 nights later when he went to make himself coffee and opened the windows to let some air out, it felt too stuffy. He heard a low voice singing, it was a woman, he stuck his head out and saw Hakyeon dancing in the backyard, he turned to who was singing and it was Mrs Haiyeon. It was a sweet slow melody about a past lover he never heard of before. He turned the living room lights off and went to his back porch to see it up close. Hakyeon was hearing a white button down shirt and black jeans or leggings, he couldn’t tell. He was dancing barefoot, he shouldn’t be dancing, not when… he was still wearing the supporter. It just looked much dirtier now.

He quietly watched from the shadows, as he danced, his body moved everywhere, his point of eye contact seemed to be a cup of  _ coffee? _ Beside his grandmother. The song ended and so did his dance with him stretching his hand out to blow a kiss to the moon. His grandmother clapped and he held his hands in a first to stop him from clapping too. “So beautiful my Yeonie.” she began complimenting. He bowed to her compliments, she actually cut a flower and threw it to Hakyeon who laughed and took the flower. 

He came closer and sat besides her, almost out of his vision. “Once this comes off I dance even better.” he wiped a tissue to the bottom of the supporter that apparently scooped dirt when he danced. “Now your turn.” he rushed her to go, “Yeonie, I’m too ol-” Hakyeon cut her off, “Grandma don’t that excuse on me, you danced for more than half an hour with that Ajusshi from house 22.” she giggled and took her shoes off. She bowed lifting the sides of her skirt, Hakyeon cleared his throat and began singing. It was better than the fan-cams and the studio recordings, there was no justice done for his beautiful voice. 

  
Once the song was over he clapped and gave his grandmother the rose. “That! That was spectacular.” he clapped and giggled, “Wasn’t it beautiful Taekwoon?” 

_ Fuck. _


	2. Keeping You Close

_ Fuck. _

He looked at both of them to find they were both staring back at him. “Yes beautiful, sorry for disturbing, good night.” he walked back in and closed the door. He ran to his couch and sank in,  _ -20 points for not seeing that they saw me.  _

_ “I liked it, I’ll be there first thing in the morning.” _

_ Lee Jaehwan 21:13 _

This was too early, too unusual even for Jaehwan, normally Taekwoon would see him almost a month after sending the demo, unless he wanted to include this on his upcoming solo. He sat up again and looked at his piano, but he couldn’t play right now, his hands were trembling from being caught. 

_ “Wonshik is coming too.” _

_ Lee Jaehwan 21:16 _

Were they using him as an excuse to go on a secret date? Honestly it wouldn’t surprise him if they were, Jaehwan doesn’t have many days off due to being a solo act, but then again Wonshik is also a solo act, but he is on his own label, Jaehwan on the other hand is signed under Jellyfish, but so is Hakyeon, so how come Hakyeon is having so much free time? He frowned at the fact that he managed to include Hakyeon on his this, “Okay enough, this is because I haven’t been with anyone for a while, but this is getting ridiculous.” he voiced himself to see if maybe his heart would hear him too. 

_ “Hey, long time no see, how have you been?” _

_ 21:34 _

_ “Taekwoon? Wow. I’ve been good, how about you? Last time I saw you was months ago.” _

_ Hae Young 21:35 _

_ Okay, just maybe she replied too fast? Isn't this being mean? What do I want from texting her anyway?  _ He thought as soon as his phone buzzed,  _ I’m not a nice person, I know exactly what I want.  _ He shook his head and just decided to block her number before getting any stupid messages. 

He did want to shut his teenager hormones up so he took his keys and locked the house and took his car from the driveway, it had been long since he had driven anywhere. He drove until he saw them, he went around until he saw him, “Taekwoon, what a surprise.” Jinyoung greeted, he unlocked the car and he got in, “Am I the first today?” Jinyoung smiled and buckled his seat belt, that meant yes. He drove them to his house, it was pointless paying a hotel now that he had the house to himself. When he turned on his street he saw Hakyeon walking up the street with Jaehwan on one arm and another man he didn’t know, he looked like he was laughing hard because he was holding his stomach. He turned his eyes back to the road and took Jinyoung inside.

“Do you want anything?” he offered, Jinyoung was always to business not playing, he came closer and pulled Taekwoon’s shirt off. His hands coming to his exposed chest, “There is only one thing I want, the question is how do  _ you _ want it?” the shivers rose as Jinyoung's hands began to trace his nipples. “How I always take it!” he grabbed Jinyoung's ass and spreading them, almost ripping his trousers, “But this time, I’ll going to fuck you until I feel exhausted. This time, you do whatever you want, bite, scratch or leave as many marks as you please.” 

He was going crazy, never in a million years had he ever allowed Jinyoung to even pull his hair, now he just gave him a green card, “If you have any energy left after I’m done, then you wreck me.” Jinyoung looked up at him in surprise, also something that never happened between them. He was always the top, Jinyoung never even got as much as a finger in.

…

As expected Jinyoung got exhausted and tapped out after the 3rd time. He offered for him to ask but Jinyoung asked to be dropped off. He helped him get cleaned, dressed and he went to drop him off. As he opened the door he heard Jaehwan’s voice singing, he just ignored it and took Jinyoung by the hand to help him steady, he wasn’t rough on him or didn’t prepare him, is just that after the 3rd time even his own legs were shaking. “Do you want to take one of my coats, you are shivering.” He asked as they stepped out of the house. He shook his head but he grabbed a coat from the hangers but the door and threw it around his shoulders anyway. “Thanks. Maybe you should get yourself a scarf… you gave me a free pass after all.” he chuckled, his voice slightly deeper, He placed his hand on his neck and he could feel where the skin was warmer, for some reason he felt proud of it. He locked the door and took his hand again and walked with him to his car. 

Once they arrived at his apartment he walked him up and tucked him in his bed and left £500, “Always over playing, I told you about your discount right.” he chuckled, he always reminded him of the discount, he placed a kiss on his forehead and left, making sure to leave him a bottle of water on his bedside. On his way back home he saw the smoke coming from his backyard, it wasn’t too much but it was enough to make him run inside and check his backyard. To find Jaehwan, Hakyeon, Wonshik and someone he didn’t know all sat around a fire eating s'mores, talking and singing, “Oh Taekwoon did we wake you? Sorry we will try to keep it down.” Wonshik spoke, raising one of his hands up, “Do you wanna join us?” Was Hakyeon holding that guy’s hand? “Sure, did you say you would be coming in the morning?” Jaehwan nodded and stood up to give him a hug, he stopped once they were face to face, “Did you have a shower?” He chuckled but nodded and hugged Jaehwan. 

“Is he always so easy with Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asked to which Wonshik hummed, “I never got a hug from him.” Jaehwan chuckled and let go, going back to sit between on the other side now, leaving the space next to Hakyeon empty. He went and took the sit next to Hakyeon, “I almost broke my ribs trying to get him to hug me, and i’m 100% that was the only reason he hugged me back.” he was wrong it wasn’t Hakyeon’s hand that the man was holding, it was his entire arm. “I never knew Jung Taekwoon to even hug anyone.” the man commented and he turned, Hakyeon leaned towards the fire still with the man in his arms, “He doesn’t remember you babe.”  _ Babe?  _ Hakyeon is in a relationship? “Ah, Lee Won Geun.” he waved his free hand.

Hakyeon sat back and squished the marshmallow between two crackers and a chocolate and offered to him, Taekwoon shook his head, “You changed a lot.” he added to Wongeun, indeed the man changed completely, Hakyeon gave the s'more to him He took a bite and gave it to Hakyeon who ate it. “He grew too, out of everyone I know he is the giant.” Hakyeon added, pilling another marshmallow on the stick and moving closer to the fire again.

“He is taller than Hyukkie too??” Wonshik asked, Taekwoon refocused, Hakyeon wasn’t the only one around the fire, Jaehwan and Wonshik was here too, if he doesn’t stop looking it will become too obvious. “Yes. I measured, it’s by 3 centimeters.” Jaehwan wowed and Hakyeon nodded proudly. He made another s'more to which Taekwoon stretched his hand for it, Hakyeon smiled and gave it to him. “How come you are all here don’t you have schedules?” he asked, mainly pointing at Jaehwan. “Runaway for the night, my schedules only start at 2 tomorrow.” he began sulking, “Wongeun took 2 personal days.” he turned to see Hakyeon the back of Hakyeon’s hand and Wongeun’s eye that were on him, maybe it was the fire reflection on his eyes but it was over pouring love. 

That’s right he is Oh Hae Young’s brother, he is the boy little Hakyeon was afraid but adult Hakyeon fell in love with. Hakyeon started eating the chocolate on it’s own and laid his head on Wongeun’s lap, “Look how many stars we can see from here.” he said keeping his eyes in the sky, but Taekwoon didn’t need to look up to see the stars, they were reflected on Hakyeon’s eyes. Wongeun crashed down and Hakyeon moved his head to lay on his stomach, he felt a kick on his leg and when he looked it was Wonshik and Jaehwan, he shook his head and focused on the fire. They caught him. 

“So Taekwoon are you going to tell us about your vampire?”  _ I will never compose for you again _ , he mentally said when his eyes met Wonshik’s. “Ice is good to make the swelling go down.” Jaehwan and Hakyeon laughed, it was a joke that only the two of them knew, “You would know all about that wouldn’t you.” Jaehwan added breathlessly and Hakyeon threw a piece of chocolate at him, Wongeun turned his head to the side, “You told him??” Taekwoon could feel his own cheeks getting red, “Opss.” He kept his eyes on the fire, his ears burning hot, he heard him groan. “Jae, you talk like you don’t use those techniques, the only reason you know they exist is because you have a vamp yourself.” No, that was the last straw, knowing they were dating was something but their sex life, was something he did not want to know. He walked back to his house jumping the fence. “Taekwoon, where are you going?” Wonshik asked, “Going to try the ice.” Jaehwan responded. “Goodnight.” he closed the door, not being able to look at any of their faces.

He sank on the floor by the door and heard them laughing, his embarrassment was going to cook his brain, it was beginning to overheat, “You embarrassed him Jae.” He needed another cold shower, this time to help him forget what he just heard, “If he didn’t want to be embarrassed he should have worn a turtle neck, I’m surprised you didn’t say anything.” He couldn’t get the images out of his head now. “What would I?” Wonshik, leaving marks on Jaehwan or worse, Hakyeon being full of love bites by Wongeun? “Did you say you were in love with him?” God, how come the news doesn't know about them? They are too obvious. “They key word was ‘were.’ he was my crush when I was younger, I found a letter I wrote to him, I called him my soulmate.” they laughed again, “Makes sense, you were always attached to him.” he turned down his thoughts and focused on the conversation. Not to eavesdrop but because it was related to him. 

“Yah, ask your mum for a picture of you. You were scary. I’m older than all of you and I was shorter than all of you.” Wongeun chuckled, it was him that was the unknown voice he was putting a face to. “Hakyeon ah, look for a picture of yourself. You were the tiniest and you were so cute, by how high Taekwoon looked I’m guessing he is taller than you, which means we are all still taller than you.” There was a fit of laughter again with Hakyeon shouting ‘yah’ at him, Taekwoon giggled behind his hand. “Were you in love with him back then too?”Jaehwan, sweet Jaehwan, never afraid to ask the important questions.

“When was he not in love with Hakyeon hyung?” Wonshik replied and he heard a slap and Taekwoon hoped it was someone slapping Wonshik. “That right Wonshik. When was I not in love with you, Cha Hakyeon?” Okay he shouldn’t be listening to this, “Ya just because you have been in love longer doesn’t lessen my love.” he definitely did not want to hear this or the cooing that came from Jaehwan and Wonshik. 

“You see Wonshik? You should have fallen for me when Ii was younger so we could at least compete.” they laughed again, Taekwoon would have found it funny but instead it just damaged his heart, like he expected.  _ This is good _ he told himself, _ after hearing all of this you will give up. _ He told his heart. “Your grandmother is good, if I ever took Wonshik home, mine would kick him out.” they giggled, “My grandma knows his whole family and concluded he is a good kid, plus he would drive her up to see me.” So Hakyeon did see his grandmother, the difference is that now he knows how. “She gave us the room with a double bed.” Wongeun added, “Now that I think about it where is Jaehwan and Wonshik sleeping?” Hakyeon giggled, that one he recognised, it had only been a few days since he began hearing but it was unmistakable. “They are still in the guest room, you will be in my room.” He had never even seen the room and now Wongeun would sleep on it.

“Let’s start packing, Wonshik stopped speaking.” by the sounds they started getting up, “Go take Wonshik to bed, we’ll go up in a bit.” That whole phrasing didn’t sit well with Taekwoon. After a while there were still no noises, they were murmuring but he couldn’t make out the words and he wouldn’t be dumb enough to look after what happened a few hours ago. “Babe let’s go.” where the next words, there were shuffling sounds, “Come here,” it was Hakyeon but much deeper, seductive even, “I’m right here. See?” came his reply, he really wanted to peak, Hakyeon said they were just friends but it seemed like more. “I always wanted to dance with you like this.” so they were dancing…

Taekwoon crawled to the window, it was slightly opened, so he picked his phone and opened the camera and set the screen lighting to low and pointed outside and watched through his phone. Hakyeon had his arms around his waist tightly and Wongeun’s arms were around his shoulders, caressing his hair, his lips near Hakyeon forehead, indeed he is much that much taller. “This is more of a hug than a dance.” Hakyeon pulled away just enough to look at him, untangled his hands from his waist and wrapped around his shoulders, the moment Wongeun’s hands came around Hakyeon’s waist it immediately pulled them much closer. 

They began to slowly move, it was a beautiful scene, the moon lighting on them and the stars moving around them made everything movie worth, but it also served for a heartache, he could only hope that after this his heart will confirm that Hakyeon was just someone he was friends with.

“What’s going on my love?” Even their nicknames for each other were sweet. “I always wanted to dance with you under the moonlight... I miss us,” and there it was, the flaming arrow to his heart. “There were times our relationship was good and I miss it too, but we talked about this. We work better as friends.” He placed a kiss on Hakyeon's cheek, they turned slowly and he saw the tear on Hakyeon's face, Wongeun was kissing them away. “You know I will always love you right,” he chuckled and pressed another kiss to his eyes, “I want it printed on my tombstone.” Hakyeon laughed and Taekwoon couldn’t see why their relationship didn’t work, it looked and sounded so beautiful. He would coo at how adorable it was if his heart wasn’t hurting, this was torture. 

He stood by the window and watched as they as they danced, for that moment it was quiet, it was slowly dancing with little kissed to one’s damped eyes, it was comforting, it was something he found himself wishing for, something he wanted to push way, he turned around and locked his phone and sat there for a long time, thinking and rethinking of what he wanted for his life, his heart would tell him it was Hakyeon, his mind would argue that he he was just lonely, but he slept with someone just a few hours ago.

He was too focused on what he was thinking to hear, “You fell for him again didn’t you?” his heart and his brain was in agony, “I’m sorry, the moment I saw him, everything came back..” they were arguing, the fact that he had sex with someone one but he still wanted to hold on to Hakyeon. “We don’t choose who we fall for, don’t apologise.” Following his brain was also more productive, but if he hadn’t followed his heart, would he be writing songs today? Probably not. “Don’t hurt yourself, please.”

He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, he doesn’t remember going to the couch, but that’s where he woke up when the loud banging came to the door. Halfway to the door, the person opened and let themselves in, being Jaehwan and Hakyeon. “Morning Taek.” Jaehwan waved past him and so did Hakyeon, “Morning Taekwoon.” he walked behind them to find they both were seated at the piano, “Which music sheet?” Jaehwan asked, Taekwoon groaned in response and took out the sheets. Jaehwan smiled at Hakyeon and opened them up, “Okay show me.” Hakyeon giggled, “Then you both need to move away.” he responded, Jaehwan shushed him. Jaehwan opened the piano and stretched his fingers. Taekwoon laughed, was he implying they would be playing the song together? Maybe the internet was right and they are best of friends. 

Hakyeon began playing on his own, to someone who only saw the music sheets today he played well, he missed a few keys but it was still very good. “Ahhh look at you.” Jaehwan hugged him, “He played this song a lot, my mind figured the keys as he played.” That was impressive, Taekwoon would be able to do it too, but he didn’t even know Hakyeon played. Perhaps it suited him more, the piano keys sounded beautiful under his fingers, even the wrong ones. “That was beautiful.” He said it out loud and regretted it at the same moment, instead Hakyeon smiled and began to play another song. 

Again it sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it, maybe he could actually place it, he ran to his room and got the music box, he ran back to Hakyeon and turned the pin, it was the same music. “Hakyeonie, let’s debut in a unit together huh?” Jaehwan asked, rubbing both his hands. “Being solo doesn’t sound exciting.” he shook his head. “Would you like me to play so you can sing it?” He interrupted and Jaehwan just waved, “No, I think it should be fine, I want to go get breakfast, go get changed.” He groaned, but went to change anyway. 

“Could I have a dark fruit tea with two tea bags and two spoons of honey, one late and one hot chocolate. 3 of these,2 of these, 8 chocolate chip cookies and 3 muffins, Thank you.” he glanced at Hakyeon who seemed to be much like Jaehwan, “Can you add a piece of that pudin please, for take away, actually two.” Jaehwan looked at the puddin, “Make it four pieces.” the barista just kept adding, “Would you like anything else?” one of the chefs walked out with a 3 layered chocolate cake, could still see the steam coming off the chocolate spread, when he turned to the boys they were almost drowning, “2 pieces, no 4…. Actually make it 6.” Hakyeon added, Jaehwan turned to him, “If I’m counting right, it’s me, you, him, Granny, Wonshik and Wongeun. Right? Six.” Jaehwan nodded slowly and glanced at the puddin, “Should we get two extra pieces of puddin?” He asked Hakyeon, not even thinking to ask the man they were ordering so much thinking he would eat it. “Grandma doesn’t like puddin and he didn’t say anything.” Hakyeon motioned to him, “Anything else?” the barista asked, Jaehwan and Hakyeon smiled embarrassed, “No that’s it, thank you.”

He bowed and went to their table to wait for it, they decided to sit on the second floor, there were less people and even though Hakyeon and Jaehwan were wearing face masks, they seemed to draw more attention. “Next time we should go to a cafe at night…” Jaehwan commented. The same barista that attended them came with their food and drinks. “Here you good, hope you enjoy.” he smiled brightly and stood there, “I’m sorry but could I get an autograph?” Taekwoon looked at him and decided to test, “Do you know who we are?” the barista nodded, turning his eyes to Jaehwan and Hakyeon, “Ken ssi and Hakyeon ssi? I bought your solo album.” he held the tray close to his chest tightly and turned to Hakyeon, “Your drama was so beautiful, I cried so much. Sir I’m sorry I don’t recognize you.” he bowed to Taekwoon. Hakyeon and Jaehwan chuckled and said their thank yous and signed on his shirt, near the cafe sigil. 

“Could you keep quiet about this? If possible not send as many people up here, Thank you so much, please continue to support us.” Jaehwan used a heavy dose of cuteness which convinced the man, he walked away with red ears. 

“Ah it’s been a long time since… uhmmmm.” he took a bite of the muffin and he could almost hear them moaning around the double chocolate muffin. “This is heaven.” Hakyeon murmured mouth full. He took his coffee and drank quietly watching how much of a sweet tooth Hakyeon and Jaehwan is. “Hakyeon exchanged places with me.” he asked, Hakyeon gave him a long look before standing up. “Jaehwan go to the corner, you are both very visible.” he scouted to sit in front of Hakyeon, Taekwoon moved the things and leaned his elbow on the table looking inward to block people from seeing and taking pictures of them eating. “Jaehwanie, try.” Hakyeon stretched a cookie for him, it was cute seeing Hakyeon taking care of Jaehwan, he took a piece of tissue and reached to wipe the spread of chocolate that stayed on his lips. 

He folded the napkin and left it on the table to take another sip of coffee, “I told you, we were childhood friends, Taekwoon used to take care of me a lot.” Taekwoon turned to him and saw that Jaehwan was still looking at the napkin.  _ The fuck was that? _ He cursed himself. “Aren’t you going to eat the cake?” he asked diverting the subject, “I will eat mine with Wonshikie.” he lifted another cookie to his lips, “I think I’m going to eat mine with granny and Genie.'' How many friends did Hakyeon have coming over? He is popular so of course, “Who is Genie? Finished his muffin and went back to finish his cookie, “Wongeun.” his head dropped to the side, there is no way those even sound the the same, Hakyeon left his cookie to the side and stretched his hand open and placed a finger down to each name, “Lee Wongeun, Wongeun ah, Wongeunie, Geunie, Genie.” The only finger standing was his index, he reached for his hands and lifted the other fingers. 

He placed his thumb down, "Jung Taekwoon." Placed the hand under his own chin waiting for Hakyeon to continue, " Taekwoon, Taekwoonie, Taek, Woonie." He left the pinky up. He raised them all up again and turned to Jaehwan.  _ He calls me Taekwoon… which means I'm on second basics,  _ he thought, "Lee Jaehwan, Jaehwanie, Ken, Jae, Kenjumma."  _ Maybe there was a time when he was Hakyeon's Woonie.  _ He thought about it, and maybe, just maybe he had them for Hakyeon too. So he raised his hand for Hakyeon.

"Cha Hakyeon." Thumb down. Hakyeon was drinking his tea when he said it, "Taekwoon, I can’t just nickname myself, this is supposed to be your nickname for me until now." He chuckled and drank more of his tea. "Hakyeon ah?" He laughed once again, "Dang~ It was Hyung." He placed his index finger down. Hakyeon turned on his seat and took his hand in both of his. "Cha Hakyeon, Hyung, Hakyeonie," he looked at the other two fingers and back at Hakyeon. 

"We should go, Wonshik is probably waiting." He took the last sip of this tea, rushed Taekwoon to get up, he momentarily stopped, Taekwoon wanted to know the other names too. "There aren't any others. We didn't have much time, now please let's get out of here." he moved and Jaehwan packed the rest of the cookies and took the bags. 

On their way back home Jaehwan managed to make Taekwoon feel that little bit worse. “I think I have 5.” Hakyeon was sitting besides Taekwoon so he looked back to see Jaehwan, “Go on.” He was focused on driving but he could still hear the names. “Cha Hakyeon, Hyung, Hakyeonie, Hakyeon ah, Cha Eomma.” They both laughed, “Hyogi and Bin should stop calling me that.”  _ Who are those people, it’s the second time the name Hyogi is mentioned and I still have no idea. _

They arrived, they both went into Hakyeon’s grandmother’s house and he didn’t know if he should go with them or just go home, “Come on Taek.” Jaehwan called him, he hesitated until Hakyeon turned and motioned for him to come. Once they were inside the house was very and cosy, many family pictures and some DVD boxes signed. “Mama I’m back.” Hakyeon called once they stepped in. “I’m going to wake Genie up, should I wake Wonshik too?” Jaehwan gave him a thumbs up. Once Hakyeon was out of sight he whispered “Good luck.”

At the kitchen Hakyeon’s grandmother was making tea with actual leaves and not tea bags “Good morning Mrs Cha.” he bowed to her, Jaehwan on the other hand went around and hugged her, “Sit down, I’m almost done.” she smiled at them and petted Jaehwan’s hair. They sat down and Jaehwan began separating the cakes and the puddins, and the remainder of the cookies. Almost half an hour later Hakyeon came down with Wonshik and Wongeun. “Don’t get mad, I’ll give you half of my cake.” Jaehwan pleaded with Hakyeon’s mad face, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” They all took their seats, Taekwoon was seated between Wongeun and Wonshik. Hakyeon’s grandmother handed each of them a cup of tea, Wonshik just looked at the cup placed in front of him. He knew Taekwoon is not a tea person. 

He drank anyway because he wanted Mrs Cha to like him.  _ Why do I want that? _ He stopped and just held the glass, _ because Jaehwan who met her yesterday is closer to her than you that have been living next to her since you were born.  _ He answered himself, he took a sip of his tea, it was good, not too dry but not too sweet. Surprisingly he finished the tea without eating a piece of the cake, Wonshik stepped on his foot and “what’s wrong with you?” he mouthed, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to the elderly, thinking of asking for more but he didn’t want to bother her so he began on his piece of cake.  _ No wonder Hakyeon drinks so much tea _ , he thought, finally acknowledging that it was good, at least the one his grandmother made was. 

Wongeun much like Hakyeon and Jaehwan were eating the cake like they had never eaten sweets in their life. After breakfast they helped clean up and went outside to see Jaehwan and Wonshik off. “Thank you for coming, don’t tell the Fish about the sweets.” they wave at them as they got in the car.

They stayed outside as the car disappeared, “So what do y-” Wongeun began and was interrupted by a girl jumping on him. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon by the hand to stand behind him, by all means it could be a crazy fan “Oppa, why didn’t you say you were coming.” when she pulled away it was Oh Hae Young, “You shouldn’t be jumping on people like Haeyoung!” he scolded her, “Why are you here at this time in the morning?” It was already 11 AM. “Ah, I came to see…” she turned to look at Taekwoon, he tilted his head to the side, why would she come to see hi-  _ The text. _ He groaned,  _ so stupid.  _

“We will let you two talk.” Hakyeon came from behind him and took Wongeun’s hand to walk away.  _ No, don’t. _ He held on tighter to Hakyeon’s hand. He didn’t want to let him go with Wongeun while he stayed with Haeyoung. “What is going on Oppa?” she asked, this looked like a cheesy drama, the main characters and the side characters, Taekwoon is a side character trying to hold on to the main character. “Nothing why did you come?” she smiled, didn’t last. “You messaged me yesterday and stopped replying, I wondered what happened.” Taekwoon looked down and he could still see that Hakyeon was holding on to Wongeun for dear life. “Actually now that you are here, why didn’t you tell me we dated?” Hakyeon pulled his hand from Taekwoon’s hold, and walked away with Wongeun.

He wanted to tell him to stay, to stop him, but he wouldn’t. “You didn’t remember so why would you want to know?” She was cute, Taekwoon thought she was a cute girl, not his type but she was sweet and friendly, “Because even if I didn’t remember I still remembered you, I didn’t even remember who Hakyeon was a week ago.” she chuckled and began to play with her hair “So that’s why you wanted to know, I bet he was the one that told you right. We dated when we were kids and broke up, it wasn’t anything magical, it was children’s play.” her smile left her lips and her eyes were deadly to the level he had never seen before, “Now why did you text me and block me? Was it because you wanted to confirm what he told you?” she threw her hair to the side, completely dismissing the situation. “Yes.” was the only word that left his lips. She turned, not even bothering to say goodbye. She walked towards Hakyeon’s house, he opened the door. 

Whatever she said to him made Hakyeon look at Taekwoon, Hakyeon went back inside and Wongeun came out alone and left with her.  _ Check on him _ . He shook his head and went to his house,  _ what if she said something mean to him again? _ He groaned and went to Hakyeon’s house. On the knock he came to the door with red eyes. “What did she say?” he mocked laughed, “She didn’t do anything, she was my sister in law, we are friends now.”  _ then why were you crying _ , he wanted to ask but instead. He walked into the house and closed the door and hugged Hakyeon.

Hakyeon didn’t cry, but he hugged back, and it fitted so well, he didn’t want to let go. When they pulled away Hakyeon was still at arm's length, those beautiful eyes that seemed to have another light to them, his lips, perfectly drawn, also dark pink. He traced them with his fingers, then with his own lips. 

He moved closer and held on to Hakyeon’s cheeks, he opened his mouth against his lips hoping Hakyeon would do the same, he opened very slightly but it was enough for him to deepen their kiss. It felt good, better than any kiss he had ever had. It ended too soon, Hakyeon pushed him away so hard he hit his back against the door. “What are you doing?? Have some respect!!!” He shouted, wiping his lips very hard with his sleeve. “Hakyeon..” moving closer, but Hakyeon took steps back, “I don’t know who she or he is but have some respect for your partner, and me!”  _ my… WHAT? _ “What are you talking about? I have no one.” Hakyeon’s murderous look was not something he was expecting, he came closer and tapped his on his turtle neck and pulled it down.  _ For fuck sake.  _ “This wasn’t a partner, it was... A night stand.” he could say it was an escort, it would sound worse.

Hakyeon seemed at a loss for words, his eyes were looking at everything but Taekwoon, “This is my grandmother’s house!” was what he came up with. “Then let's go to mine.” eyes finally stopped at him, in shock more than anything. “...Why?” It was too innocent for somebody that knew what he was talking about. “I’m not that type of person.” Hakyeon responded hugging his body and taking his steps back, “And that’s why I like you.”  _ didn’t think this through did we. _ “You like me? Why? You only met me a week ago, we didn’t spend much time together.” it was true Taekwoon knew it all too well. “I don’t know but every time I see you I wanna hold you.” he gasped and paced a hand on his heart.

His grandmother came into the living room where they were, she must’ve sensed the atmosphere because he made a u turn and walked right back to where she was before. “I just hope you still have a little bit of the feeling you had for me when you were younger.” It felt like a switch flipped inside of him, because until yesterday he wanted Hakyeon to leave so he would have quiet again, but when he saw Hakyeon leaving with Wongeun he couldn’t stand it, he wanted Hakyeon to stay beside him. After holding on to Hakyeon he knew, even his mind had given up on pushing Hakyeon away, after the kiss everything mended together, his mind and his heart became one, not more arguing, no more overthinking. Just his instincts to keep Hakyeon close.

“I’ll go now.” Hakyeon was still a statue on the corner, not moving an inch, perhaps he didn’t feel the same and if he did, just a little bit, Taekwoon decided to give him space. He walked out of the house into his own and he couldn’t play attention to his surroundings, his mind was overheating, otherwise he would have seen the same barista that served them that morning seated in the car just across the street. 

He sat on the piano seat and refused to even open it, he would just wait quietly for Hakyeon, he didn’t know what if he didn’t come, he wasn’t allowing himself to think that. 

Later in the night he just blanked everything out, muted everything. He opened the piano and began playing, Hakyeon didn’t came, he confessed and was turned down. From what he remembers he had never confessed to anyone before, which meant his first confession got rejected. 

He doesn’t know how long had passed, or what time it was, when Hakyeon scared him to death by touching his shoulder. He felt his heart breaking his ribs by the scare. “Sorry, tried knocking on the back door but you didn’t come and it was open, you should keep it locked.” He tried to calm his heart, Hakyeon was squatted down near the couch, “I, sorry I didn’t- What are you doing?” he turned on his seat, “Wongeun saw someone taking pictures of the house and of him. He had to leave early because of it.” Taekwoon looked around and some of his window’s blinds were up. He went to close all of them, there was indeed an unknown car in the area. When he came back to the piano Hakyeon finally stood up, but he kept the distance, he could’ve only come to warn him. “What does this mean to us?” he crossed his arms to keep himself in check for the answer. “Means we have to be careful.”

Hakyeon came close and placed his hands on his arms and it came undone. “ _ We”  _ he repeated. Hakyeon nodded, his hands coming around his waist, Taekwoon’s hands took their place on his cheek. He leaned in and kissed him. All the tense feeling from the afternoon was gone, all he had was Hakyeon right here, in his arms, he wasn’t rejected, it just meant that  _ we _ would have to be careful.

This kiss was much slower, but deeper with a hint of desperation. When they finally pulled away he saw the smile on Hakyeon’s lips, his moon eyes shining brighter than the stars outside. He took Hakyeon’s hand and led him to the bedroom, Hakyeon was hesitant about moving past the door frame, but he came in and laid beside Taekwoon. Taekwoon turned, almost on top of Hakyeon and began kissing him again. It felt right, it felt like there was nothing more he needed, it felt like he was whole, despite the fact of never feeling incomplete. One of the hands that were on Hakyeon’s cheek descended to his waist, then skin was just under that shirt, and he wouldn’t reach his skin, not tonight. Hakyeon was trembling too much, maybe because of where his hand was or because they were lying in bed. His hands were fist hard on Taekwoon’s chest, keeping them at least a fist full apart. 

Hakyeon patted his chest and they pulled away from the kiss, “Is your plan not to let me breathe?” Taekwoon kept looking at him intensely, “I’ve wanted to do this for a few days.” He admitted, “I don’t understand if you wanted to do this why did you have a one night stand?” he caressed Hakyeon's cheek, his eyes wondering from his lips to his eyes. “Because I thought I was just being horny.” Hakyeon hummed and turned his head to the side avoiding his eyes now, “How do you know this is more than that?” Taekwoon took his hand from his waist and took his chin in between his fingers to turn his face. “Because I want to keep you close, I want to kiss you and not just have sex.” he placed a kiss to his flushed cheeks.

They stayed in bed sharing loving kisses and looking into each other’s eyes. “If I asked everything that happened when we met, would you tell me?” Hakyeon’s hands finally fell from his chest, and he sat up dislodging Taekwoon. “Is it that important to you?” he sat next to Hakyeon against the bed frame. “Yes.” Hakyeon nodded and tangled his own hands together on his lap. “Very well.”

“When I was dropped at my grandmother’s house I was very alone, so she would take me to the park to play with other children. I was a very small child so people didn’t think I was older than them. I played on the swings, on the sand and even on the rocks, I was still playing alone so i decided to go for the game where there were a lot playing together. I had watched football being played but never played so when I asked if I could play I lied and said I could. You picked me for your team because, as you said back then, ‘small people are good at football.’ you regretted very fast.” He laughed hard, and Taekwoon could help but laugh too. 

“I was set to start with the ball and the opposite team asked for the ball and when the game started I gave it to them. Ohh you were so mad I thought you would punch me, you told me to never ask to play ever again, it was my fault our team lost and to get out of the pitch. Everyone was watching, I walked to my grandmother with my tail between my legs, aahh it was shameful. That day when we went home I didn’t tell her anything, I just took a book of hers and sat on a tire swing and read all afternoon. I heard the backdoor being shut, I stood on the swing to see who it was, it was you. You looked ever more angrier than you did earlier so I jumped down and sat behind the tree. You screamed saying the team lost and it was because of me, being a crybaby I started crying. I guess you must’ve heard it because you jumped the fence and watched me cry, then you apologised saying it wasn’t my fault, I can’t remember what you blamed on but after that we began playing together. We would play many games, I taught you how to play chess and sometimes we would go to the park very early so you could teach me football without the boys making fun of me. It was useless, footballs weren’t meant for me, we did enjoy playing basketball, I was bad because I was small and weak but not as bad as football.”  _ So I learned chess with Hakyeon? I thought that was my hidden talent.  _ Taekwoon thought.

“Your girlfriend… She was more like a park girlfriend. Whenever she saw you in the park she would only play with you, she would walk anywhere holding your hand and would make sure to hug you a lot. Genie would be the one following her around to make sure she was safe since she is two years and a half younger than us. You were taller than Genie but Genie’s resting face is scary, so I would abandon you whenever she found you. I befriend other boys too. Shownu was a bear, he was the same height as me but two years younger, he was chubby and like a baby, he was very squishy. AHH! I heard he is training under Starship. You probably don’t remember Kyuhyun, but after playing with them so much you called me a traitor for leaving you with Haeyoung and going to play with them. I still played with them but you would follow with Haeyoung and Genie so I would hide behind Kyuhyun for being older since none of you respected me as someone older.” he scratched his head and began to sink back on the mattress. 

“I don’t remember which day it was but there was a min football competition, it was winter, but there you were in shorts. I sat under an umbrella and watched you play so many games, that’s when I knew I was in love, because I watched a sport I'm bad and overly only liked because you did, but most of all, I wasn’t paying attention to the game itself, I was watching you. I had a backpack with food, towels and hand warms. I told Kyuhyun about it and he confirmed it. I guess it became too obvious because almost a week after when you were chasing Genie for taking one of my shoes, she told me to stay away from you and pulled my hair, she said Genie would beat me up if I ever came close to you. That day I went home and didn’t see you for almost a week. In that time I read a lot of romance manga to know you didn’t like me back because you didn’t even ask my grandmother about me. I think my grandmother saw and invited your family over to have dinner, from that day on you became my koala. I stopped going to the park because I was afraid of Genie.” he laughed again and covered his cheeks.

“Genie wasn’t good at expressing himself…” he sighed, “Anyway we played a lot, on my house of yours, I would have dinner at yours, you would have lunch at mine. We would have sleepovers, we would tell each other stories, we would dance and sing. One day my grandmother took us to an open Saturday street market and that’s where you saw the necklace. You bought and gave it to me, that’s where I saw the music box but I wanted you to be surprised, so when we went back home I asked my grandmother, she said it was expensive so I told her it would be worth 10 years of birthday gifts. She agreed and took the videos and pictures of us to the woman and bought the music box. That day when I got home my father was there, he told me about everything and that he would be taking me back. I must’ve cried all afternoon because when you came looking for me I couldn’t even talk, I could barely even see you through the swollen eyes. You sat next to me and held my hand. You mum began screaming your name, it was dinner time and your mum could be very scary if you didn’t get to her fast. So before going you hugged me very tight and kind of like you did earlier you held my cheeks and pecked my lips. I wrote the letter and Granny helped me hide it. I left it with her to give it to you.” he laid on his side and Taekwoon did the same, looking into Hakyeon’s eyes.

“Thank you for telling me.” Hakyeon dismissed it with his hands, his eyes falling close, “When your grandmother tried to wake you up the other day, you said you couldn’t leave because you were going to protect me since you are my hyung.” Hakyeon chuckled, “Ah, well you used to have nightmares and you would wake up crying sometimes, I promised you I would protect you from the nightmares I think I said, ‘Don’t worry Woonie, Hyung is going to protect you,’ I was brave… sometimes.” he leaned closed and hugged Hakyeon. 

Indeed it sounded like it was an awesome time despite everything that was happening that none of them knew the tragedy. For that night he was content in having Hakyeon in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and comments are very loved.


	3. For You

In the past few weeks they have been staying in between Taekwoon’s house and Hakyeon’s because the red car with tinted windows would come and go, when it left another car would stop and stay for watch. 

Taekwoon wanted to call the police but Hakyeon argued that it would bring more media, and that they stayed because they thought Jaehwan was in the house, despite Jaehwan having activities on the other side of the town. It was fine, they would have a mini dinner dated. Taekwoon would get ready and cook for them. Hakyeon would dress very well to jump the fence and have dinner. They would have long conversations about things they do and things they liked. On special occasions where Taekwoon could feel himself falling for Hakyeon even more was when Hakyeon would sit next to him on the piano. Hakyeon would play the few songs he knew on the back of his head and would look at Taekwoon smiling proudly after he was done. That smile made his heart skip several beats, he couldn’t help kiss that smile whenever she saw it. Other times his heart would slow down and fall from its place in his chest straight onto Hakyeon’s hands. Hakyeon would sit next to him on the piano and lay his head on his shoulder with arms around his waist not to get in the way while he played. When the song was over he would look at Hakyeon and see that his eyes were following the keys he pressed, on rare occasions when they would forget the time Hakyeon would fall asleep, and seeing his lashes laying on his cheek or the fact that his lips slightly separated when he fell asleep, it made his heart drop down to his hands, his heart wasn’t even his anymore. 

Today Taekwoon cleared his living room and opened his couch out, and placed blankets and pillows all over it. He bought many snacks earlier, even Hakyeon banana milk, he bought Hakyeon a squirrel onesie and a grey tiger for himself. He brought Hakyeon's size smaller than him as his own jacket’s tended to look very big on him. He made hot chocolate and butter popcorn. He also bought some dark fruit tea and a pot of natural honey, he just didn’t know how Hakyeon wanted it. 

_ Okay, I’m done. Remember to tell Mrs Cha you are still over.” _

_ 16:46 _

_ On my way. _

_ Hakyeonie 16:46 _

He took the onesie and closed the door to the living room, “UGH.” he groaned when Hakyeon stepped inside, “I told you don’t need to get ready.” He was wearing black joggers and a white t-shirt, but Hakyeon didn’t need much, didn’t need anything at all to look beautiful. Hakyeon looked down at what he was wearing, Taekwoon came closer and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “You look ready.” Hakyeon placed his hands on the onesie’s pockets and looked up at Taekwoon. He placed a kiss on his forehead, “You like it?” He hummed, Taekwoon placed a kiss on his lips, “Here is yours.” he raised the onesie. Hakyeon giggled and ran to the bedroom to get changed. 

“What do you think?” he stopped on the doorway making a pose, perhaps he should have gotten Hakyeon a bigger size, it was baggy but still showed the curved of his hips through it, he looked down at his onesie and it was just baggy, no curves no sexiness what so ever. “I think you don’t even need clothes to look perfect.” the realisation of what he just said crashed on him when Hakyeon began fixing his hair to focus the flush from his ears. “I-I, Oh dear. Uhm so sorry.” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Let me show you what I prepared.” Hakyeon started fanning his face and followed Taekwoon into the living room, “Dadam~” He held the door open for Hakyeon, he walked in awe, his hands that were fanning his face were just resting on his cheek. “I think you’ve out done our home date. This is perfect. Thank you.” He came around Taekwoon and pulled him by the pockets into a kiss, Taekwoon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. “I love you.” He felt Hakyeon turn into a statue in his arms, they never exchanged those words before, he was the first to say, “You don’t have to say back.” he nuzzled against Hakyeon’s cheek laying kisses. 

He took Hakyeon by the hand and sat him on the couch, “I selected a whole lot of movies, if you don’t like any we can choose from Netflix or NowTV.” he handed Hakyeon the controller, but he was still petrified, he placed the controller on his hands and went to the kitchen to get the ice cream. On his way to the kitchen his mind began doing the thing it usually does; overthink. Maybe Hakyeon didn’t love him, or wasn’t ready to say the words. He grabbed a few tissues and grabbed the chocolate and strawberry ice cream cup pots and went back to Hakyeon.

To find him the same way he left was not something he planned on, it just scared him. What if saying he loved him meant he scared Hakyeon away. He placed the pots on the table. “I’m-” he knelt on the couch, Hakyeon pulled him down by the pockets into the sofa and straddle him, he leaned down and kissed Taekwoon desperately. Taekwoon kissed him back, Hakyeon pulled back already breathless, “I love you.” he whispered against Taekwoon’s lips and kissed him again, Taekwoon pulled him back, did he hear it right? “I love you so much.” Hakyeon said again, his hands tracing Taekwoon’s lips and cheeks. “I love you Jung Taekwoon.” Taekwoon was at a loss for words, this is probably how Hakyeon felt. He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon waist and moved his hands to his back, it was dangerous to be around his hips. He kissed him again and deeper, loving and longer, no longer as desperate. When they pulled away they giggled, “The ice cream is going to melt.” he warned, not only for the ice cream but also for himself, of how Hakyeon had him in between his legs right now. Hakyeon laid a peck on his lips and sat back on this seat. He sat up next to him, it felt awkward but he did the thing his heart was telling him to do, he leaned to Hakyeon and pressed a kiss to his blood red ears, and leaned to get the ice cream. “Which one do you prefer?” He took the strawberry and pressed on the controller.

“I saw the trailer of this one but I didn’t have time to go watch it.” he pressed play and Taekwoon threw the cover over their legs, “I haven’t seen that one either.” they began watching the movie and eating the ice cream, but it took his mind some time to pay attention to the movie because of everything that just happened. 

After the second movie, they were laying on the couch, Hakyeon in between his arms, his hips dangerously close, when the credits began rolling Hakyeon turned in his arms, accidentally rubbing his hips against his crotch, Hakyeon’s mischievous smile meant he caught Taekwoon’s reaction. “I like this,” he said, hands coming to Taekwoon’s neck pulling himself to his lips, “Which part?” Taekwoon rubbed his back, somehow it felt naked through the onesie, as if it was his bare skin just under it. “All of this.” Another kiss, Taekwoon stopped his hands lower on his back, just close enough to where the curve begins. “How can you be this beautiful.” Taekwoon commented, kissing his forehead, making Hakyeon giggle, “I’m serious.” he nuzzled against his cheek making his head fall to the side. He took his chance and pressed a kiss to his neck and saw the shiver rising. He pressed an open mouthed kiss and Hakyeon’s breath began to increase, he started sucking on the skin slightly, Hakyeon repressed a moan, Taekwoon bit down on his neck.

The moan loud and clear, it was music to his ears, he pulled Hakyeon closer, pressed themselves together, Taekwoon’s hands started to move to his ass, not grabbing just holding on to keeping them pressed to each other, the moan came with the friction. 

He bit down harder and licked the skin in between his teeth. “Taek, stop I- Stop.” Taekwoon pulled away from his neck and untightened his hold on his waist. “I’m sorry.” his hands came to his waist and pushed Hakyeon away from him a little to give them both space. “No, that’s not it, I just can’t do it… I’m not ready.” Taekwoon tilted his head to the side, he never asked questions on why Hakyeon was holding back. “Are you a virgin?” it is not uncommon for a 22 year old to be a virgin, especially an idol. Who is constantly watched. “No, I had sex with Genie before…” he frowned, so he lost his virginity to Wongeun, “I just can’t have sex with you right now.” he was confused, but that didn’t mean he would ask more into it. “Okay.” he managed, “Please don’t just say  _ okay.” _ he tilted his head to the other side, what did he really want? “Alright… why not…?” he asked unsure and Hakyeon pressed a peck to his lips. “I can’t have sex in the beginning of a relationship, it’s like my body won't obey.” he tried to explain, although Taekwoon would have been okay even if he decided not to tell. “Not that I mind but how long Wongeun waited?” Hakyeon pulled his animal hoodie up enough to cover his eyes and cheeks.

“Hakyeon?” he leaned his head down to look at his face, “2 Months.” his mouth fell open and he began counting to make sure, “Hakyeon, WE have been together for 2 months and two weeks.” Hakyeon turned towards the TV again with both hands on his face, “It’s okay, I don’t mind it, I will wait until you are ready.” He kissed the back of his head through the hoodie. It sucked that Hakyeon trusted Wongeun with his body and his virginity but doesn’t trust Taekwoon just yet, but he wasn’t about to make a big deal of it, he would keep it in his head. “Aren’t you mad?” Hakyeon turned back to him with blushed cheeks. “Mad? No. Upset? Maybe. I would like to understand it but I think I'm okay to wait, it will feel like winning a prize when you feel ready you know?” Hakyeon chuckled and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes, “So having sex with me will be like winning a prize?” Taekwoon nodded, “Everyday with you is a prize.” he kissed the top of his nose. “Taekwoonie, what are you during sex.” he looked into his eyes, to see where this was going, “Top.” he said and laid another kiss on Hakyeon’s cheek, he giggled, “So am I.” Taekwoon pulled away to see if he was joking.

It didn’t seem like it was a joke, “Are telling me you topped Lee Giant Wongeun?” he was shocked when Hakyeon nodded “You are right, he is a giant.” he shook his head in confusion, sure to top someone you would eventually see their naked form so it was no surprise. “Lee Wongeun is a bottom.” he said to one in particular, just trying to imagine someone like Wongeun being a bottom, tall and muscular, no one would have even dreamed of, “He is a top too.” He turned back to Hakyeon, “Is this a game? Because I think I’m losing it.” Hakyeon laughed and placed his fingers on Taekwoon’s lips. “Say, would you be a bottom for me?” Hakyeon traced his lips, his index finger stopped in the middle of his lips, and slid down to his bottom lip, parting his lips. 

Hakyeon licked his own upper lip and came closer to Taekwoon’s parted lips, “Tell me, would you let me top you?” he whispered inside his mouth,  _ he is dangerous. _ He thought. Hakyeon looked up to meet his eyes as he licked Taekwoon’s upper lip and bit the bottom one, “Yes.” he practically moaned against his mouth. Hakyeon chuckled and pulled away, “Good.” He turned back towards TV like nothing happened like that didn’t just make Taekwoon hard for him. “Wait, how can you just do this and go on like it’s nothing?” indeed he is dangerous, he had to be careful of Hakyeon, “Until I fuck you it will be just that.” he felt himself twitch under the tone he used. “Or you fuck me, I don’t mind but I don’t like to be bottom all the time.” he giggled again. 

Taekwoon was dumbfounded, he grabbed Hakyeon by the waist and whispered in his ear, “Did you just do all that to get submission?” He hummed, Taekwoon bit his ear for it. “You should’ve just told me that, do you know how hard I am because of that?” he laughed harder, “You mean if I wanted to fuck you right now you would just give it to me?” he thought about and that’s what he was about to do if Hakyeon continued, “What wouldn’t I do for you huh?” he commented and got up, he needed to take care of something. “Taekwoonie, would you like me to help?” he turned to Hakyeon who was seated in the middle of the couch just staring at him, “YOU are the worst.” he walked out of the room and heard Hakyeon shouting, “I don’t mind watching.” he locked himself in the bathroom,  _ too dangerous, deadly dangerous.  _

When he got out of the bathroom he was waiting with a cup of hot chocolate, and a big smirk on his lips. “That di-” he kissed him to stop him from talking, this was torture, how could he be so seductive and not even get a boner out of it? Then again acting seductive can only give the person being seduced a boner. He sat back on the couch, he would not ask Hakyeon about his sex life with Wongeun, he already knew they would switch, he wouldn’t ask specifics no matter how much it was eating on him. “You are so cute.” Hakyeon began cooing at him, touching his cheeks and the back of his hair that was slightly damped. “I wonder if this is ho-” he kissed him again deeper tasting the chocolate from his lips, Hakyeon was being seductive so he was going to become a tease too. “I like the taste or chocolate on your lips.” he began innocently and Hakyeon hummed, then he went for the attack, “I bet I would taste better.” he smirked at Hakyeon who sat back down with flushed cheeks, he learned into Hakyeon space and ran his lips against his neck, stopping just under his jaw to place an open mouthed kiss, he held back the moan but Taekwoon felt the vibration from his throat. “I’m going to enjoy making you moan and scream out my name.” he whispered with his lips brushing against his ear. 

He looked down and it was working because he would see something growing in Hakyeon’s onesie, “Amore you shouldn’t play with fire,” his lips going to the back of his ear, “you can get burned.” he pecked his neck one last time and reached for his cup of hot chocolate and sank back on the couch as it nothing happened. “ _ You  _ are the worst.” Hakyeon commented and he laughed, “what language was that? Is that my nickname?” he began fanning his face and blowing wind to his bangs. “Amore? You like it?” Hakyeon hummed in response, “It means Love.” Hakyeon began taking huge chunks of breath, “Amore?” he called out again, lower and dripping in honey, “God I hate you.” Hakyeon murmured, “Amore…” he said it again waiting for the answer, “Yes?” he smiled and took a sip of the hot chocolate. 

He placed his mug down and took Hakyeon’s and placed it on the coffee table next to his. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon into the couch with him in a hug “Mi amore.” he whispered, Hakyeon smiled and blushed, “My love.” Hakyeon said it and kissed him. Taekwoon remembered hearing that nickname before he pulled away from the kiss and looked into Hakyeon’s eyes. “You need to come up with a better nickname for me.” that was what Wongeun called him, he remember clearly Wongeun calling Hakyeon _ my love, _ and Hakyeon calling him  _ babe.  _ “I do.” Hakyeon agreed. 

They cuddled on the couch for a while before deciding on another movie, Taekwoon was daydreaming of  _ his  _ amore, he never thought he would even be in a relationship serious enough to give his partner a nickname, but looking at how Hakyeon's hair fell just under his eyebrows and how he closed his eyes and smiled nuzzling his nose against Taekwoon's. He didn't think he would ever be able to fall for someone else, to be in love with someone else, to want someone as badly as he wants Hakyeon, to long for his kisses when Taekwoon is getting the house ready for a date. To long to have Hakyeon in his embrace, to long for something he didn't even have yet. "Woonie, I don't think I will ever let go." Finally he said it,  _ Woonie _ , was a fire beginning at the bottom of his belly or something? He kissed Hakyeon from the forehead to his chin with him giggling, he kissed his lips and and stood just a finger away, "Then don't ever let go, Hakyeonie." he laid another peck of his lips, "Woonie, are you saying you want to be with me forever?" He voiced through the giggles, the kisses on his face seemed to tickle, so he did again, saying "Yes" into every peck. "Woonie, eternity with me can be very boring." He frowned and it just made Hakyeon laugh even more, "Hakyeonie, you can never be boring, my life without you was boring. Colourless." The giggling stopped, Hakyeon took his face in his hands.

"Woonie, am I your first?" He looked worried, "Relationship? Yes" Hakyeon nodded quietly, "Then maybe you shouldn't promise forever just yet huh? This is the honeymoon stage of a relationship, it's the best time of a relationship, for some." Ah so that's what he was worried about. “If the honeymoon stage is this good, means everything to come will be equally as good.” he got up and pulled Hakyeon from the couch by the hand, “Let’s make dinner.” 

What do you fancy eating tonight?” he twilled Hakyeon and hugged him from behind as they walked, “Lasagna.” he kissed his neck and let go to start preparing the lasagna. Hakyeon sat at the stool by the counter, just watching, normally he would help cut vegetables but there wasn’t much to do with a lasagna. “Could you get me two cups of double cream please.” Hakyeon got out of the fridge and placed it near him. Before going back to his seat he hugged Taekwoon from behind, placing his hands on the pockets. “This is too good.” he said with his lips against Taekwoon’s neck, “Something is always bound to happen.” hummed, Hakyeon was right, they both agreed to the balance of life, “Well I have to get back to composing, eventually.” he pointed out the elephant in the room, but didn’t mention the other,  _ Hakyeon’s job.  _ “Are you saying I’m keeping you from composing?” He giggled and laid his cheek against his broad back. “Of course not, I’m saying you are overloading me with inspiration.” Hakyeon laughed and sat back on his stool, little did he know Taekwoon was telling the truth. Every time Hakyeon went back to his grandmother's house he would scribble songs, verses, occasionally he would write down the rhythm of the song too.

As he finished making the lasagna and went around the counter, Hakyeon turned on the stool and wrapped his arms his waist, Taekwoon held on to both of his cheek, “Our forever started two months ago, we are just going to put more effort in it when everything begins again.” he kissed the top of his head. “I love you.” Hakyeon replied, making Taekwoon smile caressing Hakyeon’s smooth hair. 

Hakyeon ran off, scaring Taekwoon, he didn’t hear anything, he just got up and ran, he looked down the hall and Hakyeon was coming back with the two cups of hot chocolate, they obviously forgot. He went past Taekwoon and stopped on the counter, poured them onto a glass bow and added a cup of double cream and half a cup of condensed milk, he mixed everything and placed it in the freezer. “What?” Taekwoon asked when he finished and began washing the cups, “It will become ice cream now.” He tilted his head to the side, he never heard of ice cream being made that way. “In the door we have a restricted diet, there are many things we cannot eat or have in the dorm, so we learned what to mix to make what he wanted to eat, Hyogi learned that by mistake.” again that unknown name. “I’m going to starve to get my body back.” He went past Hakyeon to get the lasagna out of the oven. “I think you look beautiful with your current body.” he added more cheese to the top of the lasagna, “The Fish is going to kill me.” He came towards the lasagna with a plate in hands, “Who is the Fish?” He cut the lasagna and placed it on his plate, “He is… our manager and the boss, you see groups have their own managers but me, Jae and Hyogi are solo, so we share a dorm and manager.” Hakyeon handed him another plate, “His name is Kris, we call him the fish because of Jellyfish.”

They went back to the living room and Hakyeon told him about their management and how Kris is actually nice but pretends to be cold. He told Taekwoon about the crazy diets they would go before before filming a drama or a musical, the fact that normally they put more people in a dorm together but because they are Kris’ most deadly pairing he left them together, Jaehwan apparently destroys many things when he is angry and  _ Hyogi _ tends to burn things or get creative and put holes on the wall. 

They spent the rest of the night watching a drama Hakyeon wanted to watch and cuddling, Hakyeon would randomly turn around and kiss him and go back to watching the drama. After they were a few episodes in Hakyeon went to get water and when he came back, instead on laying in front of Taekwoon he jumped behind him and tried to be the bigger spoon, Taekwoon enjoyed having Hakyeon’s arms around Hakyeon could barely watch the drama through his shoulders so he back to lay in front of Taekwoon. 

When Hakyeon began snoring Taekwoon got up, it could barely be called snoring, it was more like light puffs of breathing. He went to his piano and wrote down the verses that came to his mind, he ghost his fingers over the piano keys, imagining the rhyme for the song. When he felt it was good enough he closed the book and the piano and went to clean up. He washed the dishes and put them away. 

When he went back to the living room Hakyeon was shivering and sweating profusely, “Hakyeon! Wake up!” he tried shaking him and he finally opened his eyes, for a few moments there was nothing but plain fear reflected in them. “You are okay, you are awake now.” he brushed his fingers through his wet hair, pulling it out of his face, “Amore?” Hakyeon took a minute and nodded, “I’m awake.” he murmured back. “Come here.” Taekwoon laid beside him and pulled him to his chest, the back of his head was fully wet, the back of his onesie looked like he had ran for miles, “You are okay.” he kept murmuring to him, one hands brush his hand and the other pulling on his onesie’s hoodie so when he blew it would go inside to refresh him. “Do you wanna tell me about it?” Hakyeon shook his head and tightened his hold on his chest. Hakyeon didn’t fall asleep again, he didn’t talk much for the rest of the night, he would give Taekwoon one word answers if he asked something. Eventually Taekwoon himself fell asleep, he tried hard to keep his eyes open but he lost that fight. 

When Taekwoon got up Hakyeon was asleep, but this time he was seated, resting on the arm to the couch with both hands on Taekwoon’s hair, Taekwoon pulled him down to lay next to him, his back would probably hurt when he woke up, he seemed to have lowered his onesie, because the sleeves were ties around his waist holding up the pants part and his white shirt that seemed to have dried from his nightmare. He managed to lay him down on the sofa comfortably, he carefully placed one of his arms on Hakyeon’s waist, and placed his other hand just in front of their faces in case Hakyeon wanted to hold it, for now they were tangled in Taekwoon’s hair. 

  
  


After a few days Hakyeon went back to being his happy talkative self, he didn’t tell Taekwoon what the nightmare was about or talk about it since. He wouldn’t drag it or ask about it, but if Hakyeon ever decided to tell him he would hear him out. As for now he wouldn’t leave the bed when Hakyeon was asleep, in case he had another nightmare, he would just wake him up before it got too bad. Taekwoon didn’t think anyone deserved having nightmares, but especially someone like Hakyeon and whatever his nightmare was about it seemed to have scared him enough to keep him awake until exhaustion came to him. 

  
  
  


After having many home dates and cuddles he planned a getaway. So when Hakyeon came to his house at 7 PM beautiful and ready expecting dinner, he just led him by the hand to his garage, he finally managed to clean it enough to park his car in. “Are we having a car date?” Hakyeon giggled but Taekwoon turned on the car, “Get down, for a few minutes please.” Hakyeon did as he was told, he was very flexible to be able to almost sit at the foot or seat. He opened the garage door and drove away. Looking through his mirror he could see that no one was following them and stopped for Hakyeon to sit up. “Where are we going?” Taekwoon looked at him and he looked beautiful, he wasn’t dressed for the cold, he half expected so he packed a few jackets in the back seat and even a pair of shoes in case Hakyeon came in socks and slippers. “It’s a surprise.” he began driving again. 

“Being out means you can’t kiss me you know.” Hakyeon warned when Taekwoon reached for his hand. “I think we can manage for tonight.” They drove for a few hours and once it came into view Hakyeon began taking pictures. “So a moonlight date.” Hakyeon smirked when they got out of the car. “I think I won on the best date yet.” He opened the trunk and got out some bags and gave Hakyeon the covers, “Can we take this in 30 minutes?” He turned to Hakyeon and just nodded, not expecting that or why he wanted to wait. He placed the bags back and locked the car. They walked towards the water, Hakyeon took his shoes, folded his jeans up to his knees. He straightened with so much purpose but Taekwoon didn’t see it coming when he ran towards the water. He took Hakyeon’s shoes and walked towards him, seeing the smile on Hakyeon’s face despite how cold the water was probably hitting his legs. The smile somehow seemed brighter than he had even. “You should definitely come and try this.” the moon seemed to be following him, every spin followed by a smile that made him glow, as if this scenario was made for him. He took his phone out and took some pictures of Hakyeon playing in the water. 

“You are going to catch a cold.” He shouted to Hakyeon, who just laughed. Taekwoon took his own shoes off and left besides Hakyeon’s and went towards him. The water was freezing, not even a second in he could already feel the shiver rising in his spine. By the time he reached Hakyeon he could feel his toes, but it was worth it. The moon looked even better reflected from his eyes. He looked around, no cars, no pedestrians, no CCTV. He pulled his hoodie up and Hakyeon’s, holding on to his hoodie he pulled Hakyeon in for a kiss. “You said you could manage for tonight, wasn’t it?” Hakyeon giggled and kissed him back. 

“Let’s go, if you catch a cold Mrs Cha will kill me. She scolded me this morning you know, you forgot to tell her you would be sleeping at mine.” he pushed Hakyeon back to the sand. “Funny, she didn’t say anything to me.” He left Hakyeon by their shoes. “Because she doesn’t know how to be angry with you.” he chuckled, “I’ll get stuff, you stay with the shoes.” he ran back to his car and got the essentials for now and ran back to Hakyeon. He laid a cloth on the floor for Hakyeon to sit down and gave him a towel to dry his foot and get the sand off. “Just one more bag.” he ran off to the car again. He decided to take the extra jacket for Hakyeon too.

“I prepared some cold food for us, but I think you might want to drink this right now.” he handed him a big termo flask. The steam came off right as he opened, the smell perfumed the air, “Hot chocolate.” Hakyeon smiled filling two cups, Taekwoon searched his pockets and pulled out a small paper bag and gave it to him. “You spoil me.” he took out the caramel muffin off the bag and offered half to Taekwoon, “It’s all for you.” He opened the other bag and took out juices and sandwiches and a pack of disposable paper cups and napkins. “I thought you would take out wine.” Hakyeon commented when he closed the back and placed it under his shoes so the wind wouldn’t take it away. “I thought about it, but I have to drive and if a celebrity like yourself is caught drinking on a public beach it wouldn’t give you a good name.” Hakyeon nodded and took another bite of his muffin. 

“Tomorrow I won’t be able to come.” He turned to Hakyeon, he tapped the protector on his foot, “Evaluation.” he hummed and took a sip of hot chocolate, “Are you going alone?” Hakyeon shook his head and smiled, “Hyogi is coming to pick me up.'' He should meet this kid, he wanted to meet the people that were important in his life. He heard a very boyish voice, Hakyeon would sometimes talk on the phone with him for a good half an hour, sometimes it would only take 10 minutes. Or sometimes it would be only calling to ask where he paced a flower essence cream or Hakyeon’s own perfume. “Hakyeon, what are we going to do once you have to go back?” he finally found the courage to ask. He had been dreading the answer for long, but he also had a plan, he just needed to know if Hakyeon had a plan. “I’m not sure, maybe you should apply to become my bodyguard?” He laughed and Taekwoon wanted to kiss him again, but he was disappointed that he didn’t have a plan.

..

“Go! I don’t wanna see you.” he shouted when Hakyeon tried to take his hand, “Taekwoonie-” the tears were picking at the back of his eyes, but it was necessary, he knew it. “Go!! That’s what you do isn’t it? Leave!” he fist his hands on the counter, not looking at Hakyeon, or how Sanghyuk was standing in the doorway with Jaehwan and The Fish. “You told me you loved me…” Hakyeon cried, “I do but this! This is not what I want for my life.” he slammed his hands on the pictures that were given to The Fish, publishing or paying it off. Pictures of them walking in a Saturday market, Hakyeon wearing a mask but those beauty spots on the back of his head spelled out. But the most destructive was the pictures of them kissing on the beach. “My life is over, look, they have pictures of my parent’s farm house Hakyeon. This means they will follow and take pictures of me everywhere. You better than anyone know… I can’t do this, just leave.”

He spread out the picture even more, his blood rising to his head, they followed them everywhere. There were pictures of their elderly neighbour, even Mrs Cha. “You told me this would be forever.” He wanted to break down right now and turn and hug Hakyeon, he wanted to accept everything, he hated those tears, he saw it only once before today and he wouldn’t get used to them not ever. “You were right in the beginning, I was just horny, but for you specifically, I had that and honestly I do not want to ruin my life for it.” he shut his eyes. 

“Hyung let’s go, we’ll pay them off.” the same boyish voice called him out. “Woonie…. Please.” he didn’t dare to look, he didn’t even open his eyes. “Eomma, let’s go.” He heard the front door opening and closing behind them, he also heard the back door opening, he felt a pair of hands on top of his and he sank to the ground crying. He wanted to scream, it was painful, even if he didn’t mean it, it didn't mean it hurt saying those words or the fact that he made Hakyeon cry. He must’ve cried for 10 minutes before getting up and going to wash his face. He took the pictures of him and Hakyeon together and placed them between the book he bought when he started dating Hakyeon, Love Is Comfortable And Lovely. He placed it under his arm and gave his phone to Wonshik.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much shorter than I wanted. Thank you for reading, comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	4. One Step Closer

“This is going to be hard, are you sure?” Taekwoon took the pen and signed it seven times, he read it over the contract twice and agreed with Wonshik on the term. “Let’s do this.” he closed the folder and placed the pen on top, Wonshik nodded, took the folder and signed on all seven pages and another on the last page. He got up and placed it on the shelf, “Let’s go.” They walked out of his office, Wonshik showed him the dance practice rooms, the recording studios and explained what would happen in the first few months before he debuted. 

“If you need the dorm let me know, if anything call me.” he nodded and got in the taxi, he arrived at the apartment, much smaller than his house, but it was cosy, and very home, there was a small bedroom, a studio with his piano, a small living room attached to the kitchen and a shower bathroom. He looked at the pile of boxes and everything he had to unpack. His phone rang, it was his mom. 

“Hey mom,” he held the phone with his shoulder and took each labelled box to its place while talking.

“Hey sweetie, how is everything in the big city?”

“It’s fine and louder.”

“Are you sure you are ready for this?”

“Mom, I have to do this, plus I won’t have to do this alone.”

“I know, but you will be the focus of attention for everyone sweetie.”

“Mom… ”

“Okay, Okay, you need to send us pictures of the apartment and send us the address, I’m coming in tomorrow.”

“Mom, nothing is ready, most of my stuff is in boxes.”

“Then I’ll help you clean up.”

“Mom, this means you will be on the spot light too-”

“Sweetie, we talked about this, I’m okay if you are okay and if I see people on the farm trying to take pictures I will run after them and pull their hair to the police station.” he laughed, his mother was too fierce. 

“Mom, thank you ”

“You don’t have to thank me, I knew you were going to be famous since you started moving inside my belly, I thought it would be football because of how much you kicked, but I guess dance is a lot of footwork too”

“Ah mom, only you can make me laugh right now.”

“Taekwoonie, how much space do you have in your freezer?”

“Dad? Uhm, not much is a bit smaller than the one I had before, why?”

“We are bringing chicken and beef, we are bringing you everything so don’t buy anything.”

“You don’t need to spend money on that, I’ll just buy it dad.”

“Heemi dec- let me talk to him, you gossip too much.”

“Mom, let him talk”

“He was going to gossip, but he was right, don't buy anything.”

“mum...”

“We started creating chicken and cows, ‘You didn’t give me a choice’ shut up! It was your father’s idea Taekwoon, ‘Honey tell him the truth’ this is the truth… isn’t it Jung Kyung Soo?”

“Mom, stop scaring your answer out of him, dad you have to fight, you are strong, believe in yourself”

“Yah!!! Jung Taekwoon, I’m coming to see you tomorrow and I’m not scaring him.”

“Mom did you force dad to fall for you?”

“It was him who forced me to fall for him, he barely said a word and followed me everywhere, how could I not fall for this man huh? ‘Aww look at you Heeminie’ Ugh, I think he poisoned me.”

“Mom I don’t think you can use that excuse after being together for 37 years.”

“What did you say? Have you heard him, Kyungsoo? He said you gave me a love potion!”

“Mom… ”

“Sweetie go take a shower, you are begging to smell”

“How do y-”

“Send us the address, we will be there around 10 AM ‘11’ we WILL be there by 10 because there WILL be less traffic on the way back.”

“Okay, okay. Goodnight mom, good luck dad.”

“What was that at the end?”

“I love you both…?”

“We love you too sweetie.”

He waited for her to hand up and just laughed when she did, they were very loving, growing up Taekwoon would see his father buying his mom flowers every month. They truly were the best couple picture in Taekwoon’s mind, he still didn’t understand how a person as quiet as his father managed to get married to his mom, she is the loudest and bravest person he knows. She is very outgoing, whenever she has an idea she runs with it and his dad always stay by her side, but his dad always points out the pros and cons to his mum, which is why when she decided to farm a piece of land outside Seoul he was happy for her, when he found out they placed the house in Taekwoon’s name and told him it was his he was shocked, he was shocked for almost 6 months, walking in his parents house, that became his. Which is why he didn’t sell it when he signed the contract with Wonshik. He rented out and the money would be used to pay the rent for his apartment. 

He went to his bedroom and opened a few boxes and changed the bed-sheets, placed the old ones in a trash bag, he wasn’t going to keep the bed sheets the previous owner used, as a matter of fact he was going to buy a new mattress as soon as he started getting paid nicely. He took a shower and got ready to sleep, he sent his mother a text with his address and set his alarm up to 9 AM, lucky the schedules with Wonshik only begins on Monday. It took him longer to fall asleep, he got used to falling asleep holding Hakyeon, looking into his face or the back of his head, feeling the little puffs of breaths on his chin or on his hands. Tonight there was no one else on his bed, there were no puffs of breathing mostly there will be no giggling, no I love you, no good night kiss, no questions in the middle of the night when sleep was coming, no fingers curling on his hair. 

He searched up on his phone behind the scenes and script reading of Children of Nobody. He fell asleep soon after hearing that voice. 

..

He woke up to his loud alarm, he brushed his teeth, he connected the kettle to the nearest plug and placed a tea bag inside and started cleaning the freezer, the aroma of the tea was all around the room. He cleaned the fridge, and the shelves. When his parents arrived he was cleaning the sink. "Oh look at our baby Kyungsoo." He came around and hugged him and kissed his cheeks. "You gained weight didn't you? I like it, don't lose it." He smiled at her, his father groaned, "Heemi…" he looked and indeed there were a lot of shopping bags from different markets near the door. "It's good to see you mum." He went around to help his dad bring the bags in, "Dad, didn't we talk about this?" His father frowned and went back out to bring more bags in, "I did tell her to help bring the bags otherwise it would take longer, instead she asked the two security guards to help, and they did." Taekwoon laughed, he should've expected his mom to do such a thing. "It's small but good for a single guy." He hummed and took the remaining bags to the kitchen.

"Taekwoon???" He turned to his father, "Since when did you switch to tea?" His mother came back running from his bedroom, "I like the smell, and it tastes nice once a month." they exchanged looks, his mom went to tea to inspect it, “This is Hakyeonie’s isn’t it?” he nodded, the same dark fruits tea and went back putting the vegetables in the fridge, “Where does he live?” he groaned he knew what she was planning, “Mom, they won’t let you in.” his mom wasn’t done and by all means she could actually get to Hakyeon because she was powerful like that. “Did your son just say I won’t be able to see my other son?” he turned to his mom, his dad just shook his head, “mom…” it was absolutely useless to fight with his mom so he opened his wallet and took a stick note in the shape of a flower and gave it to her. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” She took an empty bag, took some of the fruits and vegetables and headed for the door. “Mom, wait.” He looked for his small black luggage and took a small box from it. “Give this to him please.” she smiled and left. 

He stood at the closed door for a while, only moved when his father began opening some boxes to fill the kitchen shelves.

They worked in silence, normally it would be his mother that talked and made conversation for both of them. “How did she convince you to start raising cows and chickens?” he began separating the meat into smaller portions and putting it in the freezer, “You know how your mom is, she even got the neighbour's boys to help out. She wants to hire them.” he chuckled, indeed his mom was something, “The weekend mark is going good we are making more money than we thought and ohhh.” he turned to look at his father, “There is a supermarket that wants to sign a contract with us for vegetables and Heemi is only signing if they include the fruits, we are meeting them this afternoon about it.” His parents were always very good, partners in everything indeed, but he was in awe, they began farming five years ago and they were already being so successful. “I don't think it is something you have to worry about, I bet mom is going to get that contract how she wants.” he laughed, “I don’t doubt it.” they continue cleaning and putting away the stuff.

When his mom returned she came back with the same shopping bag so Taekwoon figured she didn’t get in, instead she took out 3 DVD signed sets and some pictures of Hakyeon. “You didn’t.” he said and she nodded, “He looks even more handsome in person, Kyungsoo, next month remember we have to bring extra for our Hakyeonie too”  _ Our Hakyeonie?? _ He reached for the DVDs and it was the drama and the musical he watched, and there was his signature. “Mom what did he say.” She was still smiling with red cheeks, much like a kid, “He said he was happy to see me and that I looked beautiful and he liked coffee, ah right here.” she handed him a pot of honey, Taekwoon smiled and ran to his bedroom, “Taekwoon, honey is supposed to be kept in the kitchen.” he knew but that wasn’t why he ran to the bedroom. He opened the pot and searched everywhere and saw it on the lid, he took it out and placed it on his drawer and took the honey pot back to the kitchen. 

The rest of the morning was his parents helping him until they left, then it was only him finishing up, by 9 he was mostly done, so tomorrow he would finish the living room. For now he was putting everything out on his studio, including the pictures of Hakyeon his mom had, although she only gave him two, left one by the piano and the other near the computer along with the book that had away too many bookmarks on it.

…

The days passed and it seemed to be more exhausting than ever, his sleep time was shorter and his days were longer, he would wake up everyday at 5 in the morning go to the dance studio and begin his dance lessons, by 10 a choreographer would come in and start teaching him the dance on the comeback, Wonshik would arrive around 1 PM and they would rehearse together until 4 PM. after they would go to the recording studio and go over the songs, record more on it and look over the layout of their album. Around 7 PM they would go to the gym and work out until 8 PM. Wonshik introduced him to his beautician who would give Taekwoon a full facial and hair massage from 8:30 until 9. She also prescribed some creams for him to apply when he wakes up and another or the day. 

In all making Taekwoon’s skin doll-like. In the week that came his hair was cut shorter, only to the point where he agreed to to, which was in his contract and condition with Wonshik,  _ his hair would only be changed if he was okay with the planned changes, _ same for his outfit, it wasn’t going to be something he felt uncomfortable in. his hair was further dyed black marking the ends curl even more, it was a good look, it felt very boyish. On the next day they went for the photoshoot, he wore makeup all day, he looked like a porcelain doll, pale skin, dark eyelashes and hair. On his concept with Wonshik he wouldn't have to show any emotion, and Wonshik was the spitting image of anger, he looked good, his eyes were red with eye-shadow and his hair was white, he had more exposed skin and many more tattoos than before. 

They proceeded to film the music video which was tiring but it was fun, he had much fun with Wonshik and Jaehwan came to see him during the filming, and another boy, Sanghyuk. He remembered him from a few months ago, “It’s good to see you Taekwoon hyung.” He greeted, Taekwoon smiled and shook his hand, “You don’t need to call me Hyung, Hyogi.” The younger man smiled back, Hakyeon was right, he is only young in his age and baby face because he was taller than Taekwoon, Wonshik and Jaehwan. 

They soon left, not that they could’ve stayed for longer but he saw Jaehwan taking pictures of them while they were filming. Which he later found out he posted and tagged them both, Taekwoon’s new accounts were clear of any pictures, all it said was his stage name, and his group name. He gained many followers when he was introduced as a new artist under GROOVL1N ,  but his phone buzzed non stop with new followers. 

He began posting the teaser images, and it got around as Wonshik expected. Wonshik told him to go follow his account and the company’s account, he did and began following Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, on Sanghyuk’s account there was a picture of him and Hakyeon from recent events, he clicked on the picture and lead him to Hakyeon’s account, the last picture he had posted was of him in his grandmother's backyard. He liked the picture and began following Hakyeon. He checked all of his pictures and they were mostly about his dramas and musicals. 

When the music video and the album dropped his schedules changed completely, instead of dance practice there were music shows that would last all day, and it was even more tiring, lucky Wonshik would speak more for the both of them, on the second week of promotion there were in the studio, filming Groov-log, he managed to get used to it, normally it would be a self cam or one staff following them as they talked. But he didn’t expect Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, Xydo, Cold Bay and a model/ actor Hongbin whom he met a few weeks ago. By what he understood he was under Jellyfish, but they were only praising his looks so he left to join Wonshik, they are still working on his solo but he releases music covers here and there. They came with paper bags of food. 

They came in and greeted each other with hand shakes into hug, Jaehwan began singing the intro to their song and it sounded just as good in his voice, “Oh that righ-” he didn’t hear a word that came out of his mount because as soon as the door opened for the second time that day he was struck by a lightning, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t blink, he watched for everything going on around the person but it had been so long since he saw him, held him. He looked much thinner now, his hair slightly long, curling on the ends going to different sides, leaving a slight opening on the left side of his forehead. He felt the slaps on his back, he felt Wonshik shake him but nothing, Hakyeon himself seemed to stop by the door for a few seconds, before coming in and acting like he was very happy to see everyone. 

Taekwoon’s eyes followed him in and hugged Wonshik congratulating him on the well done comeback and debut to the sub unit. He came towards Taekwoon and placed his arms around his shoulders, he could feel everyone silently watching them, he could hear fainting Jaehwan and Sanghyuk making conversation. But the loudest noise was his heart, the feeling that had him was of Hakyeon’s breathing just against his ear. The scent coming from Hakyeon was more of coffee than tea and he knew what that meant, because he was sure he was reeking of tea. When Hakyeon finally pulled away it was with great difficulty for Taekwoon to let him go. Hakyeon handed him a paper bag and gave another to Wonshik. 

Standing up next to Jaehwan, while the others were making conversation, he stood up and pulled on Hakyeon’s jacket to sit down. He giggled and sat down. Trying to busy himself he stood near Hakyeon’s chair, behind the chair was the mirror, the makeup and hair products. He opened Hakyeon’s bag, he wanted to keep his focus on the back but his eyes were falling on Hakyeon’s shoulders, his little exposed neck when his eyes landed inside the bag was a cup strawberry dessert and a cup of coffee, there was a letter and he wanted to read, his hands were itching for it but he didn’t. Instead he got the coffee out and drank with great relief, he missed coffee so much that it didn’t even taste the same. 

He stood by the makeup table and just watched as the conversation flew, his eyes landing on Hakyeon was obvious, maybe too obvious, he was glad and sad when they were called on stage, as soon as they were called they began hugging and saying goodbye to everyone, he hugged Hakyeon last, he wanted to have him in his arms longer, Wonshik pulled him away to the stage, “Thanks for the coffee but I love tea.” he shouted as they were almost out of the door. Hakyeon chuckled and waved his hands.

They were near the stage and the stylist fixed their hair and their makeup, “I don’t understand how you do it.” Wonshik knew what he was talking about, which is why he laughed, a deep voice that always got under his skin, “You on the other hand… very obvious.” he tapped him on the shoulder and they went on stage, they checked the mic, bowed to the fans and began the performance. 

After the performance they said goodbye to the fans and went back to their room, almost everyone had left, Jaehwan was still there with Hongbin and Sanghyuk, “Thought you guys were leaving.” Wonshik went to hug Jaehwan again, he was obvious too, he called Jaehwan cute for anything he did. “Not yet.” Taekwoon looked around and Hakyeon was not there. He sank on his chair and began making small talk. “I heard you were cast on a new drama.” Hongbin nodded, “Second lead.” he announced proudly Taekwoon smiled and clapped lightly. “Ah, Hyung, the stylist left this for you to change into, she is on her break or something.” he took the black button up top from Jaehwan and went into the changing room. He closed the curtain and took his blazer off, began unbuttoning the current black shirt he was wearing. He felt a hand on his bare back, falling on his belt, he turned and there he was, “I missed you so much.”

His hands found Hakyeon’s neck, he pressed him against the wall and looked into his eyes and pressed an opened mouth kissed to his lips, Hakyeon responded the kiss, deep with too much passion and desperation. Taekwoon slid his hands down Hakyeon back, into his thighs and pulled Hakyeon on to him, Hakyeon wrapped his legs around his torso. They pulled away breathlessly, Hakyeon biting on to his lower lip before completely pulling away, “God I missed you.” Taekwoon breathed against his lips. He missed those lips, those pair of eyes shining. He kissed Hakyeon’s cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, chin and on his jaw, “I love you Leo.” Hakyeon whispered, “I love you too, so much amore.” He dreamed of Hakyeon calling him Leo, that’s why he picked that as his stage name, because that’s Hakyeon’s nickname to him. 

They kissed each other again, “I liked your stage name.” Hakyeon giggled and placed a kiss to Taekwoon’s forehead. Taekwoon placed him down to the ground. “You lost weight.” He placed his hands on Hakyeon’s sweater. “And you… got abs” Hakyeon placed his hands on Taekwoon’s stomach, sliding his fingers through his muscles, “You like it?” Hakyeon hummed, not taking his eyes off his body, “I like that you can pick me up and press me against the wall.” Taekwoon groaned, this was torture, they had been dating for 8 months now, four of which he spent everyday with Hakyeon, the other 4 was of letters his mother would bring and take, yet they had not had sex, he said he did but that was because he wanted to sound believable when he told Hakyeon to leave. They both knew what they were doing, they knew it meant nothing because they planned it. 

“Amore…” he took Hakyeon’s hands in one of his and raised them above his head. He pinned Hakyeon to the wall again, his other hand going under Hakyeon’s sweater, he could feel that his baby belly was gone, exchanged to a toned belly, he raised his hands up his belly “Woonie…” he could feel his rib-cage, more visible than when they were together, “You lost too much weight.” Taekwoon frowned and let go of Hakyeon’s hands. He lowered his hands to come out to his sweater, his fingers felt his hip bone sticking out, “Yeonie…” he tried laughing but didn’t work, so he kissed Taekwoon again, Taekwoon wanted to pull away and talk about this but he couldn’t leave the sweet kiss. So when Hakyeon pulled away he took his chance, “I promise I will eat more.” Hakyeon shushed him, “Give me your bank details.” he asked and Hakyeon shook his head and pulled away from Taekwoon and took his shirt from the floor. “I have money, sometimes I just forget.” Taekwoon took his hands and tangled their fingers, Hakyeon smiled, “Please try to eat more, I’m sure you are underweight.” Hakyeon hummed and gave him the shirt, “You spoiled me during those months.” Hakyeon laughed and kissed him again much slower now, his hands on Taekwoon’s stomach, making him shiver under them. “I have to go now, the others will be here soon.” Hakyeon pressed another peck on his lips. “I love you.” Taekwoon whispered, making Hakyeon beam at him before he left. “I love you too.” 

Taekwoon pulled him by the hand and kissed him one last time, he didn’t know when they would see each other again, it was desperate, there was a clash of teeth and biting when they pulled away for breath. Hakyeon slipped away on the other side of the curtain. He got dressed fast, doing his buttons as fast as he could. When he got out he came with the blazer in hands and Hakyeon was seating on his chair, his lips a shade darker or red, Wonshik gave him a look that made him cross one hand across his chest and the other hand coming to his lips and elbow resting on the other hand. He turned his eyes back to Jaehwan who has his eyes on Hakyeon. Hakyeon was laughing and joking with Hongbin, they both saw him coming in but didn’t say anything, or choose not to. “Shall we go, Kris called a few minutes ago?” Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hakyeon stood up to leave, they all hugged each other, as expected by now he hugged Hakyeon last, same as Jaehwan hugged Wonshik, Taekwoon made sure to lower his head on Hakyeon shoulder so he could not so visibly lay a kiss there. They left and waved at each other, he didn’t miss the fact that when he pulled away from Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk were still hugging. 

The rest of the day was a bliss to Taekwoon, he had gotten to kiss and hold Hakyeon in his arms, despite being worried that he was underweight, Hakyeon looked beautiful to him no matter what and if Hakyeon liked his appearance then he would love it too. He was just worried about Hakyeon missing his meals. He opened Hakyeon’s letter when he got home.

_ Dear Woonie, my Leo _

_ I have been missing you so much, but that you already knew, _

_ I always write that don’t I? But I miss you, I love you so much,  _

_ everytime Mrs Heemi comes to see me she tells me about your  _

_ love for tea, I hope she is telling you how much I love coffee.  _

_ Taekwoon, I got a question in a TV show about you. Did you  _

_ know that? They asked how I met you because you began  _

_ following me on IG, if they ask you, I told them we Met  _

_ through Wonshik and Jaehwanie. I saved all the teaser pictures,  _

_ I even bought the album with Jaehwan, I’m taking it for you to  _

_ sign it, me and Jae switched the photocards, he got a Leo sticker  _

_ and I got Wonshik. We all agreed to go in today to congratulate  _

_ you both. I heard you guys on the van’s radio, on shopping,  _

_ almost everywhere. I will be MCing the music show from next  _

_ week on for 6 weeks. Maybe I’ll see you around more often like  _

_ that. I’m dying to see you today, it’s been too long, hasn’t it?  _

_ Woonie, I hope you aren’t disappointed with this lifestyle, I hope _

_ this is something that you enjoy and you are not just doing this for  _

_ us, I want you to enjoy this time, I hope you don’t come to regret it. _

_ I love you so much Woonie, I look forward to seeing you today. _

_ Cha Hakyeon xxx _

So this meant Hakyeon forgot to bring the album, and so did Jaehwan because he didn’t sign it and he didn’t see Wonshik signing it. He made a mental note to take pictures and post it or print it and send it to Hakyeon, because he knew if they were on opposite places he would want to receive Hakyeon’s pictures and maybe Hakyeon would send it back or something. He also made a note to give his mom money to buy a box of four caramel muffins to take it to Hakyeon, she would be able to hide them between the fruits she takes to Hakyeon. Sometimes he wouldn’t see his mom due to his schedules but he was used to leaving a letter on the table with a sticky note so his mum knew to take it to Hakyeon. 

He would never forget the day she called Taekwoon on House Party to show him the first branch of strawberries and saw Hakyeon on the video chat, she screamed out Hakyeon’s name and how much she missed him and that she loved him. Taekwoon felt like Hakyeon was her child too. Hakyeon took the phone and talked to her, when Taekwoon came behind Hakyeon and hugged him she narrowed her eyes at the screen before screaming, “Kyungsoo!!! You owe me a trip to Rome!!!” Hakyeon giggled and his mother smiled brighter than ever. His father was shocked for a while but eventually gave in to it.

Taekwoon and Wonshik saw Hakyeon again that week on the music show for the results, to which as soon as they were met the MCs behind the stage to introduce themselves he went straight away and hugged Hakyeon, he pulled away fast of otherwise he wouldn’t have let go of him, Wonshik whom was getting close to Hakyeon because of Jaehwan and Hongbin, and now was also obligated to hug Hakyeon because Taekwoon did it, the other two MCs commented on their friendship to which Hakyeon said they were very close, they moved on to introducing themselves and their song. Later that night Hakyeon also announced they were the winners. It was his first ever win and he couldn’t believe it. Their song began playing and confetti and balloons began falling. He and Wonshik hugged each other but when he saw the MCs leaving, “Hakyeonie…” he called out Hakyeon, he turned around and came towards him smiling and hugged him for a long time, “Congratulations Woonie.” he felt Wonshik and Hakyeon were sandwiching him, Hakyeon pulled away and whipped his hair sticking to his tears out of his face “It’s okay, we knew you could do it, you both could.” he brushed his hair with his fingers back, “Why are you so handsome even when you cry huh?” he wiped some of his tears. 

“I have to go now Woonie, I’m being called, you did very well.” he nodded and Hakyeon went and hugged Wonshik before shouting out, “LR fighting.” he went off the stage where the other MCs were waiting. He cried for a good while that night, he still couldn’t believe it, he blamed on Wonshik being famous. After a few more weeks of promotion, their schedules went back to normal, the dance classes began again but this time he would finish early and go to the studio, sometimes he would go alone, sometimes he would go with wonshik and mash up the songs they written and figure out, which ones they would go forward to the album or not. 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon made headlines online for their friendship, but still Hakyeon and Taekwoon refused to contact each other by phone, it would take their focus away. The next time Taekwoon saw Hakyeon was after a musical, he wasn’t the main, he was a supporting role, but as the last stage finished there he was, behind the stage. They ran into each other, crashing in the middle, and the hug was good, better than his dreams, “Congratulations on your first musical Woonie.” he pulled away and patted his shoulder. Wonshik was there too, they hugged, Wonshik congratulated him, Hakyeon turned around with a big bouquet of flower, Hakyeon was dressed like a office worker he even had a lanyard around his neck with a picture and another name, “I can’t stay long, I just ran during my break.” he hand Taekwoon a cup of coffee. To which he smiled and placed the flowers on his desk and reached the pockets on his jacket and took out five tea bags and gave it to Hakyeon. “Thank you for coming.” Hakyeon smiled and placed the tea bags on his pocket. They hugged each other again and Taekwoon murmured, “I love you.” Hakyeon hummed “I love you too.” When they pulled away Wonshik got them together to take a picture. He took on each of their phones so now Taekwoon had a picture on his phone of both of them. “I’m taking Hakyeon back, I’ll be back by the time you are done changing.” Wonshik informed him and waved him goodbye, “Oh shit…” Hakyeon whispered by the door and showed the phone to Wonshik. The both waved and ran out of the door. 

Taekwoon sat on the sofa and drank the coffee daydreaming looking at the flowers. He only changed when the coffee was over. He sat on the sofa waiting for Wonshik to come back and decided to post the picture of them with a captions,  _ Thank you for coming, _ and a hashtag  _ GoodDay.  _

By the time Wonshik came back he took his jacket and left, "What happened?" He asked on the elevator, "Kris found out Hakyeon snuck out during his break." He frowned, this meant he hadn't time to eat because he went out to buy a bouquet and come here, Wonshik must've seen right through him, "He ate on his way here and on our way back. A full box meal." He placed his arms around Wonshik's shoulder, "How much?" Wonshik slapped his hand off his shoulder, "He is my friend too you know." He chuckled, thinking, "Hakyeon said you were scary before you know, I guess you being all over Jaehwan softened his heart towards you." Wonshik slapped him against his chest, "Hakyeonie and I are friends, not just because of you and Jaehwan…" he picked on how that name was mentioned, "Did something happen?" Wonshik shook his head but he knew there was more to it. 

Once they reached his apartment Taekwoon dragged Wonshik up to have dinner. He cooked and they talked about the mixtape Wonshik was planning and their next album. "Say how can you and Hakyeon be in love, being so far apart?" He gave Wonshik a sad smile, and went to his bedroom. He took a gift box that was the size of a shoe box. Taekwoon opened the box and showed it to Wonshik, there were around 11 letters inside, he walked to his flowers that were in the kitchen and pulled out another letter and placed it in the box. "You write to each other?" He nodded and closed the box, there was a picture of Hakyeon on the inside of the lid. "How do you even exchange letters? That I know of, there are 3 times you guys saw each other." He chuckled, placed the box on top of the refrigerator. "My mom and dad bring me and Hakyeon many things, she normally comes by here to drop my stuff and leaves dad putting everything away, she takes my letter and goes to Hakyeon. Well now she takes sweet treats to Hakyeon on my behalf, she leaves my letter and brings his, the extra letters are for Christmas, new year and valentine's day." Taekwoon could see Wonshik's eyes filling with tears, "What's wrong Shikkie?" He sat in front of him, "I don't think I am what Jaehwan needs." He reached out and took one of Wonshik's hands, "I get to seem him often, almost once a week, I could see him every day, but I always bury myself on work and end up missing his texts and calls, he doesn't even sound the same loving Jaehwan when we talk anymore." He couldn’t help but think how lucky they were, he couldn’t wait until he and Hakyeon reached that stage. 

“Then why don’t you set a timer, I’m sure you can only see Jaehwan on his breaks, so set a timer, if you can’t go, at least facetime him.” Wonshik nodded, but Taekwoon took his phone and pressed his finger on it and went to his alarms, “Now what time does he have breaks?” Wonshik seemed to think over it, “I know that around 1 PM he takes an hour break for lunch and at 6 again.” he nodded and added as a reminder for everyday at 12: 55 labeled Jaehwan’s time and again at 6.” he handed Wonshik his phone, “Apologise to him, don’t mention you are going to try to see or talk to him everyday, just do it and he will see it you are changing.” he went back to his pan before his chicken began burning, “I don’t remember you being an expert in relationships?” he chuckled, he wasn’t. “I read a lot… this is my first relationship and if I work right it will also be my last, I read and studied a lot about relationships and talked over with Hakyeon." Wonshik giggled, didn’t reply, just kept his eyes down on his phone. 

He finished cooking and served them, Wonshik ended up crashing on the couch, Taekwoon had a single bed, despite being close friends, Wonshik refused to sleep in it. He woke up around 5 in the morning for the dance classes, he left the letter near the flower vase with a sticky note and added a seconds note for his mom “please buy a pack of banana milk and a pack of mixed chocolate cookies, if there isn’t buy a pack of four strawberry muffins, I’ll transfer the money right now.” he took another sticky note and placed on the table, “Thank you mom and dad, I love you both. ❤️” he made himself a cup of tea and woke Wonshik up, “I’m leaving, my parents will be here around 10.” Wonshik hummed and turned back in sleep.

He left Wonshik there and went for his dance classes. He checked the news on his way and watched the preview of Hakyeon’s new drama on his way. He would use Wonshik’s pass to watch it. It was getting warmer nowadays, making everything more difficult, even dancing, so he was glad when it was time to go to the studio, Wonshik called him that afternoon about singing an OST to a drama, he agreed but didn’t think it would be Hakyeon’s drama, nor did he think he would be singing with the female lead of the drama. After finding out he was scheduled to go and met the cast of the drama, Wonshik offered to send a food truck and he insisted to go in appreciation of Hakyeon, because the world that was looking at them new Hakyeon were their friend, but Wonshik refused saying he was singing with the female lead and it would see at different odds. Didn’t stop Taekwoon from buying Hakyeon flowers and gifts. 

When he was dropped off he could feel the electricity on his fingertips he filled his arms with white paper bags and the bouquet almost covering his vision. He went in the studio and there were filming so he asked where Hakyeon’s room was. He went in and placed the flowers on his chair, the white paper bags on the floor. He took pictures of it and hid behind the door. After a while he heard the voices coming towards the door. When it opened he watched as Hakyeon went past the door with a few other actors sharing the same room. He stopped in front of the chair, “Maybe someone got mistaken?” he asked, looking at the other actors, he walked to the chair and checked the paper bags and turned around as fast as he could. Taekwoon smiled at him and he giggled running at full speed to hug him, Taekwoon picked him up before they could crash. “You came!” Hakyeon almost screamed when they pulled away, “I was planning to come on the last day.” He did plan to come on the last day, but he was also okay with the fact that it moved up, meaning he could see Hakyeon sooner. “Hakyeon ssi?” one of the actors asked, “Oh he is my best friend, Leo from LR.” they all let out a combined wow, and bowed, Taekwoon bowed back to them, “Sorry for breaking in. Were you surprised?” he turned back to Hakyeon who still had his arms around his waist. “Of course. I knew you were singing our OST but I didn’t think you would come here yourself.” he giggled again, Taekwoon caressed his head. 

He pulled away from Hakyeon before the others started to think it was more than it seemed. He went to the chair and took the bouquet of velvet roses, it matched Hakyeon well, it looked beautiful against his skin, he handed it to him and it was prettier, he out shined the roses 10 to 1, and that smile… Taekwoon occupied himself and took a small box from one of the bags, “Here.” he took Hakyeon’s wrists gently and tied the bracelet to it. It wasn’t popular or anything like it, but it was a beautiful thin silver bracelet with a small bar of diamonds, the white diamonds meaning eternal love, which is one of the reasons he chose to buy it. “Thank you Woonie.” Hakyeon hugged him again and looked at the bracelet in his wrist.

“Do you have a break now? Maybe we can get a coffee?” Hakyeon turned to the other actors who motioned with their hands for him to go, “We will let the director know.” Hakyeon place the bouquet down and took his jacket, and they left to a nearby coffee shop, on their way they saw the director coming out, “Director nin, I’ll be rig-” he was cut that man calling out Taekwoon, “Oh, you are Leo aren’t you?” Taekwoon bowed, “I am sir.” he patted his shoulders and took his phone out, “Could you sign here for me?” he handed Taekwoon a pen and his phone, he signed the case of it, “Thank you.” he hummed and patted Hakyeon’s arm, “We start again in 30 minutes Hakyeon ssi.” Hakyeon smiled and nodded. “Thank you for the food truck.” he waved and left. 

“So it was you who sent the food truck.” Hakyeon commented, “Wonshik sent it, if it was by me, it would have your picture all over it.” he motioned with his hands out of how much he would have his face over it, Hakyeon chuckled and blushed, “Thank you.” He wanted to kiss the blush on those cheeks, he wanted to run his fingers over his flushed exposed neck, which now that he thinks about it, “Why did you bring a jacket? Aren’t you hot?” it was sunny out, most people were wearing shorts, Taekwoon was wearing jeans and a black V neck shirt, Hakyeon was dressed like an office worker with a button up white shirt, “When i left in the morning it was cold, plus my wallet is here.” he hummed and took his jack out of his hands, Hakyeon smiled up at him, it was their turn to order. 

“Ice coffee frap, and a piece of that chocolate cake.” he asked and turned to Hakyeon, “Iced strawberry bubble tea and an Oreo ice cream.” Taekwoon smiled at Hakyeon for not holding back to order what he wanted. They went outside to the table the barista showed and began talking once she left. “How are things in the studio? Are you getting enough sleep and eating well?” Hakyeon chuckled and reached out for his hand, he gave it to him, “Everything is well Woonie, I’m just tired, I guess…” he tangled their fingers so Hakyeon would lift his head to met his eyes, “Yeonie, talk to me please.” he didn’t lift his head, he sniffed and Taekwoon lowered his on head to see if he was crying but his eyes were closed, “I miss you…” Taekwoon rubbed his knuckles, “Yeonie-” Hakyeon let go of his hand, and it felt like his life line got disconnected, “Please don’t do this, we just have to wait a little longer.” he reached for Hakyeon’s hand again but he didn’t placed it back on the table.

“Give me your phone number, it is getting harder, so let's see each other everyday, even if it’s through video huh?” Hakyeon nodded and extended his hand out for Taekwoon, “I’m sorry Woonie.” he shook his head, “You don’t have to apologise, we are almost 1 year old and most of that time we spent apart…” the barista came down again and placed their stuff down and went away, they didn’t care if she saw them holding hands or if they were people taking pictures, at least they wouldn’t hear their conversation. “How long have you been feeling like this huh?” Hakyeon didn’t answer, instead he took a spoon full of ice cream and shuffled in his mouth, finally looking up. His eyes were teary but he blinked them away, “I just get overly emotional sometimes… wanting to hold you at night.” he shook his head again probably to shake off the tears threatening to fall, “Yeonie, Would Kris let you come to my place for dinner? I think is pretty clear we are friends. People wouldn’t think twice about it.” Hakyeon giggled, and stretched a spoon full of ice cream for Taekwoon, he ate it from Hakyeon’s hand and he stretched out a piece of cake, Hakyeon did the same, eating while Taekwoon held the spoon.

“Kris is difficult, he wants to use our friendship to make me more famous, use Wonshik on Jaehwan.” Taekwoon fell back on his chair dumbfounded, “Hakyeon… we wouldn’t mind it, as long as we got to spend time with you and Jaehwan, God I would mind being used by you.” He saw the flush coming on Hakyeon’s face again, he began fanning his face with his hand and drinking his bubble tea. “You know what I mean…” he covered his face with his hands. “Actually why don’t you and Jaehwan come over for dinner?” Hakyeon checked his phone and looked at Taekwoon before typing a message and sending. “We may want to keep Jaehwan and Wonshik apart from now…” he commented, taking a sip of his tea and looking away… “Why...?” he took a sip of his iced coffee, scared of the answer. “Jaehwan caught Wonshik kissing someone else.”


	5. Everything Related To Him Is Worth Fighting For

His jaw dropped, he almost choked on the coffee, “HE DID WHAT?” Hakyeon stood up and covered his mouth whispering ‘shhh’ he calmed down and Hakyeon moved his hands, “Why who? When? Why?” Hakyeon scratched his head, “I don’t think I should tell you, because it’s a secret, just don’t tell Wonshik he knows… Wonshik has been calling him everyday, and Jaehwan almost never answers because he doesn’t wanna hear it.” he nodded slowly, “So that’s why Jaehwan stopped being loving with Wonshikie.” Now it was Hakyeon’s turn to look surprised, “How do you know that?” Hakyeon’s phone began to ring.

“Hiya. Yes, I’m on my break. That's right he came to the set today and asked me and Jaehwan to have dinner at his place. I know. The fans think we are besties so it would be bad on me and Jaehwan to reject since he asked in front of the other actors. I understand. Okay. Bye bye.”

He placed his phone down, and ate his ice cream quietly, “What did he say?” Taekwoon asked, Hakyeon looked up at him with sad eyes that turned into a smile, “He said yes.” he began laughing, Taekwoon let go of his hand in order to slap his arm. “How about next Thursday? I finish filming, me and Jaehwan are free on Friday so we can stay until late.” Taekwoon nodded, and continued to eat the cake, which he fed almost half to Hakyeon, “So Jaehwan is coming, should I invite Wonshik or not?” Hakyeon tilted his head from side to side. “I’ll leave it up to you.” Taekwoon frowned, he hated it, he wanted Wonshik to be there, but if they fought over dinner his time with Hakyeon would be… over. 

“Tell about your drama, it’s weird watching my boyfriend falling in love you know?” Hakyeon choked again on his tea, “About that, I wrote on another letter that you were going to receive this weekend, but uhm…” he drank his coffee quietly that was beginning to melt, “I’m having a kiss scene with that actress. But it’s only a peck on the lips... that doesn’t make it better does it?” Hakyeon lowered his head again. Taekwoon didn’t want those lips to be touched by anyone else.

“It’s your job right? It’s not because you are attracted to her right? You wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t your job right?”  _ Could you try to sound a bit more insecure? _ He thought, “Of course it is because I have to, I love you.” Hakyeon placed his tea down and made eye contact, “Then I’ll be okay…” He went back to his coffee, looking at Hakyeon’s hair, he didn’t want it to look like he was sulking, because he definitely wasn’t, “Don’t worry Taekwoonie, I will hate it, because it won’t be your lips.” he wasn't changing shades, definitely not, not that his ears were on fire. Hakyeon laughing didn’t help.

“We should go, the director may love you but he will scold me if I’m late.” they cleared the table and threw away the disposables and walked to the studio, “Where did you get this bracelet? It’s very beautiful, what stones are those?” he lifted his wrist and traced his fingers over the diamond bar, “I ordered online, it got delivered to the studio, Wonshik is always there so the chances of missing it was low.” 

He purposely avoided to answer about the stones. “I have a 3 year guarantee on it, I was thinking of putting in on my insurance too, just in case you lose it or it’s stolen.” Hakyeon turned to him on the sidewalk, “How much was it?” Taekwoon chuckled, it was expensive but Hakyeon didn’t need to know it. “I don’t put prices on gifts, I wanna put it on my insurance because you seemed to like it.” Hakyeon raised the bracelet towards the sky. 

“I love it.” 

He kissed the bracelet, they crossed the road and they were in front of the set, instead of going in again he just hugged Hakyeon again, “I’m going now, I’ll see you in a week.” he murmured against his shoulder, “Thank you for coming Woonie” He pulled away and held on to his hand for a while, “I love you.” he mounted to Hakyeon who beamed at him, “I love you too.” he whispered and walked back into the set, Taekwoon watched as he walked to the entrance, he turned and waved before fully walking in. He called himself taxi and went back to the studio and on his way there he cursed himself for not asking Hakyeon what he wanted to eat.

He went to the studio as expected, Wonshik was inside. Not so expected, he was facetiming Jaehwan. He wanted to turn around, he shouldn’t be here for this, “Taekwoonie!” He shouted before Taekwoon could walk out, “Hey Jae.” he waved, and sat on the chair besides Wonshik, “Wonshik told me you were seeing Hakyeonie, how was it?” Another thing he forgot, to get Hakyeon’s number. “It was good, we went on a coffee date.” 

Agree to disagree, it couldn’t be called a date, not really but it was to Taekwoon. “Ohhh?” He nodded proudly and could feel himself smiling, “Ah that’s right, we called The Fish and he agreed to let you and Hakyeon have dinner at my place.” Jaehwan must’ve dropped his phone, he heard the screaming, “Yes! Finally.” he chuckled at the reaction. “Are you going to cook something delicious? Hakyeon talks about how spoiled rotten he was in those four months and it’s mouth watering.” he laughed, Jaehwan was swallowing hard.

“Not to mention the treats your mom brings, we are lucky you normally send in a pack of four of five.” he was right, Hakyeon could never eat something and not share it, “Is there something specific he told you that you wanna eat it?” Jaehwan nodded, meanwhile Wonshik was being a phone holder, “Passion fruit milkshake? Ohhh, uh, lasagna!” he laughed and pretended to take a note. “Okay, your wish shall be granted.” he fakes a bow and pulled his chair into the computer. He typed in his password and began to go through the files, trying not to focus on their conversation.

He took the headphones and looked for a music file, a loud one. “So I guess we are having a double date.” he worked on songs, how hard could it be, of course he password protected the folders too  _ ChaHakyeon103090 _ “Taekwoonie said Hakyeonie and I, no Wonshik, ah I have to go, Bye Wonshik”  _ God that was hurtful “ _ Okay I’ll call y-” he line went dead. 

He lowered his headphones… he couldn’t ignore his friend being hurt. He placed his hand on his shoulder and wondered who he kissed, how did Jaehwan even find out, “I don’t know what to do…” it felt like a nail was being hammered on his tongue, “Did you perhaps do something a person shouldn't do in a relationship?”  _ There is still time to throw worse hints,  _ he shook his head, he needed to concentrate. “...Not that I can think about…” that took too long, he knew exactly what Taekwoon was talking about. “Perhaps you shouldn’t come to dinner if you guys are going to be like this.” he pulled his arm away and continued on the computer, “I’m going! We need to figure it out.” he frowned, there is no way this dinner was going to end well if Wonshik showed up.

“Hey can you give me Hakyeon’s number?” Wonshik gave him his phone it was open of the contact,  _ Cha Ahjumma _ , he noted the number down,  _ Yeonie. _ “Jaehwan’s?” he placed on another contact card,  _ Jaehwanie ❤️,  _ he also created another contact card, _ Our Jaehwanie.  _ “Sanghyuk?” Wonshik shook his head, “His I don’t have.” he nodded and sent out a message to each number. 

_ Hakyeonie, is Taekwoon, I forgot to get your number so I got it from Wonshik. _

_ 11:56 AM _

_ Jaehwanie, is Taekwoon, I got your number from Wonshik, facetime me if you don’t believe it. _

_ 11:57 AM _

He set his phone down on the desk and it began to ring,  _ Our Jaehwanie, _ he laughed and answered on the camera, “It’s me.” he waved, Jaehwan smiled and waved back, “Making sure, I’m a celebrity you know.” Taekwoon laughed out, “Yet you call a person claiming to be me? What if it was someone else?” Jaehwan waved it off, “Nobody would try it claiming to be you, I got people claiming to be Leeteuk from SUPER JUNIOR, but not you sweetie.” he pretended to vomit at the nickname, “That’s what my mother calls me.” Jaehwan laughed at it, “I sent a message to Hakyeonie too, I’m not sure if he is going to reply so when you see him let him know it’s me please.” Jaehwan nodded and waved before hanging up. 

“He talked to you more today than he has talked to me in the past month.” he bit down on his tongue. “There must be a reason, if you don’t know what it is, then think about it, Jaehwanie wouldn’t be like that with you for no reason.” he hated how hard he sounded, but he also hated what Wonshik had done, but he couldn’t say anything because Hakyeon wasn’t supposed to tell him and obviously Jaehwan shouldn’t have seen it otherwise Wonshik would be apologising.

“Maybe we should break up.” and today there was no way to run from this conversation. “Is that what you want?” Wonshik shrugged his shoulders, “If you broke up with him what would you do?” He lowered his head on the desk, “I’m not sure…” he nodded, he should go about this as if he doesn’t know anything, “Do you truly love him? Because if you do you wouldn’t give up on the first barrier.” 

Wonshik chuckled, “This isn’t the first barrier we faced, and after all he still can’t tell me what I did wrong. Is this really worth fighting for?!” he almost shouted, “If you truly loved him you would know everything related to him is worth fighting for, if you won’t then get out of his life, I’m sure someone like Jaehwan have many suitors ready to fight for him!” He scratched his head with both hands, this is coming off too firm. “Why are you being like this??” He groaned and slapped his cheeks with both hands, 

“Wonshik, I know what Hakyeon means to me, I truly love him, if he ever started acting different I would apologise and ask what I did wrong and work it out because I don’t wanna lose him, so much that I never thought of an What If we broke up tomorrow. You claim you love Jaehwan, yet he has been acting like this for a month right?” Wonshik nodded, “A month that he has been holding on to something that is causing him pain and how many times did you try to find out what it was?” Wonshik’s head hit the PC desk, “I wanted him to tell me on his own accords.” he murmured, “I understand but why wait a month? You both have been hurting for a month and you didn’t try to find out sooner? Come on Wonshik there is something you are not telling.” he turned to his PC and went on about his project until Wonshik was ready to come clean, talk to him about everything, not just pieces of the story.

That time didn't seem to be today. Around 8 PM when they went to gym he got a facetime call  _ Yeonie _ , he quickly stepped out of the treadmill and swiped up, “Yeonie.” he answered breathlessly and his face filled his screen, he began cooing at seeing his handsome face, it looked like he was just out of the shower, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were sitting next to him, "Woonie!" He greeted back smiling on the phone, and the other two began mocking them 'Hyukkie' Jaehwan said looking at the youngest, 'Wannie' he said back and Taekwoon tried to laugh but he was still trying to catch his breath, "Are you busy? I can call later." Hakyeon asked ever so sweetly, "No, Amore… I'm just in the gym, we can talk, let me get the headphones." He walked over to his bag, drank some water and took his headphones.

"Can you hear me?" Hakyeon nodded, "I love you." Hakyeon said Taekwoon raised his hand to his chest to pretend he was hit, "ahh, I love tea." He said back and Hakyeon raised his hand to his cheek, "What does he mean by tea?" Jaehwan asked Hakyeon, Sanghyuk answered him, "Is their way of saying they love each other when others are around, Eomma is a tea person, Taekwoon hyung is a coffee guy, so Eomma says he loves coffee and hyung says he loves tea." Taekwoon covered his cheek with his free hand, so when he screamed that he loved tea that day when he debuted Sanghyuk knew, "That's… very creative." Jaehwan answered. "Thank you, Hakyeonie came up with it." He went to look for Wonshik, he was probably at the sauna.

He heard Jaehwan praising Hakyeon, "it's going to get cloudy, I'm going into the sauna." Jaehwan and Sanghyuk ran fast, he laughed, "I'm just trying to find Wonshikie to let him know I'm leaving don't worry." Sanghyuk came back, not Jaehwan. He saw Hakyeon turn his face to the side and the smile falling from his beautiful lips.

"Shikkie, I'm leaving I'l-" Now he knows who Hakyeon was talking about. 

Luckily Hakyeon was only seeing his face and not the scene before him, like two reindeers caught in the headlights, they both stared at Taekwoon, much like prey look when they realise there is a lion behind them. "You were right Shikkie, about what you said you should do it." He stood up but Taekwoon was walking out. He needed to leave, he speed walked to his bag, not even stopping to close it, he threw around his shoulders, "Woonie?" He looked down at his worried face, he wanted to tell him, but he knew there were people nearby, he felt disgusted for Jaehwan.

"Let me explain!" Wonshik grabbed him by the elbow, Jaehwan came on the screen to see what was happening, he could feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes, the anger rising on his skin. He motioned for a taxi and pulled his arm out of Wonshik's hold. "Amore, give me a second okay?" He found his uber app, it would be easier. 

He called for an uber that was two minutes away. "Taekwoon let's talk." He muted his mic so Jaehwan would hear it. "Wonshik, I'm on a call with Hakyeon and Jaehwan, if you tell me your lies he is going to hear it too." He checked the plate number once again and his uber stopped. He got in the car and unmuted Hakyeon, "Sorry about that, I was just asking for an Uber." That lie wouldn't pass Hakyeon, but it could pass Sanghyuk and maybe Jaehwan.

So on his way home he talked about what Hakyeon would like to have for dinner, he invited Sanghyuk over but said he would be working early the next day so he left it at that. When he got home he dropped his water bottle and tea cup on the sink, "Show us the house." He chuckled and went back to the entrance. "The entrance goes straight into the living room and kitchen." He switched the camera around and showed the apartment, he walked over to the studio, “This is where I managed to fit the piano.” Jaehwan came crashing down on the screen and pressed it closer to Hakyeon's eyes. 

“Taekwoon hyung, say could you get closer to the piano and show us.” He did as asked and saw Jaehwan slapping Hakyeon's arm. "Woonie, show me the pictures you have in the studio." He took a picture that was by the book on the piano, showed it to him and placed it back, he walked toward the PC, took out a few photocards from near the keyboard and the screen. "These were the only ones mom gave it to me." He walked towards his room watching the flush coming on Hakyeon's face, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk tapping his neck, chopping for his neck for the cheesiness.

He went into the bedroom and Jaehwan announced loudly, "and that's where you will be making love!" Hakyeon pushed him to the other side of the couch. "Or just for me to sleep on." He added and walked out to show them the toilet. "Hakyeonie, I'm going to take a shower, you might wanna watch it alone…" he seemed to catch on fast, didn't pass half the blush that came on Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's cheek. 

"I'll go to my room." Taekwoon took the towel and left it near the sink, closed the toilet seat and waited. "Okay, what happened?" He crossed his leg and rested his elbow on this knee, holding up the phone. "I know who Wonshik was kissing." He heard a gasp from Hakyeon, "I caught them in the sauna, they were kissing but the possibility for them to do more was there… since they were both partially naked." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, he wanted to forget that picture, "Should I tell Jaehwan?" Hakyeon asked, anger stamped on his voice. "I don't think so, he knows they kissed, I just think Jaehwan should ask him everything when they meet face to face, he won't be able to hide it." 

He laid his phone on the counter facing the ceiling, “Woonie?” he took his shirt off, “Yeah?” Hakyeon took some time to answer, he looked at his phone. Hakyeon had laid down, the only thing Taekwoon could see was his forehead. “Do you want me to hang up so you can fall asleep?” Hakyeon looked up at the camera, Taekwoon could barely make out his eyes through the curtain of hair and the pillow. “No it’s fine, go take a shower, I- I’ll wait for you.” he nodded and took his trousers off, “Tell me about your drama.” Hakyeon was flustered, a way to ease it’s to get him to talk.

And he did, telling Taekwoon about everything, from the new friends he made on set, the people who came to visit him. Taekwoon, got dressed, ate and got ready for bed talking to Hakyeon, but none of them wanted to hang up, so they laid in bed from different sides of the phone, and for a moment they didn’t say anything, just looked at each other. Taekwoon fell asleep looking at Hakyeon’s handsome face, his eyes were as heavy as Hakyeon’s so he hoped Hakyeon had fallen asleep too. 

When he woke up at 5 he was still on facetime with Hakyeon, he could see the back of Hakyeon’s head and his soft snoring. He hanged up and left Hakyeon a message. 

_ You were asleep when I woke up, didn’t want to wake you. Have a nice day tomorrow and please do feel disgusted on my behalf when your lips touch hers.  _

_ I love you. _

_ 05:03 AM _

He got ready and went to his dance classes as he usually does, one unexpected was his choreographer wasn’t there, two Wonshik was. He went to the corner, dropped his bag, “Morning Wonshik.” he took his jacket off and began stretching, “Can we go for a coffee and talk please?” he nodded and took his bag, Wonshik should have a chance to explain himself, not that it could be worse.

Once they got to the cafe they were taken to a private room, “I wasn’t like that…” he nodded and crossed his arms, “You don’t need to explain it to me but Jaehwan is my friend too.” The barista came with two mugs of pure dark coffee. “I didn’t mean to kiss him, I was telling him what was happening and next thing…” he downed his coffee much like a shot of tequila, “How many times did you kiss Lee Taemin?” once can be counted as an accident, but twice? “A few times…” Taekwoon downed his coffee, and it burned his tongue, his throat all the way down to his stomach. “Why talk to Taemin about your relationship? If something is going on you should talk it out with Jaehwan! You can’t just say you kissed him because of how your relationship is with Jaehwan because a month ago your relationship was good and Jaehwan was blind!” he slapped his hands across the table, accidentally hitting the controller, a barista came in and filled their cups again. 

Wonshik was looking up at Taekwoon with a stupid shocked look, very much frozen on his seat, “He knows, I didn’t have to tell him that his boyfriend his cheating because he saw it!” he took the cup in his hands, the coffee inside began to shake, like a restless ocean, he was trembling. “Wonshik, we are friends, he is also my friend. Say, WHO do I stand by? I wanna to punch you for doing what you did to him!” he watched the tear roll down Wonshik's face, it hurts, seeing his best friend cry. “Break up if you are going to keep hurting him.”

He took his bag and left, he couldn't stand to look at his face, he still didn’t understand why he would do such a thing, he didn’t even understand why people cheat, it didn’t register in his brain.

…

On the next few days Jaehwan and Wonshik talked again, by what Hakyeon told him, Wonshik came clean and apologised and promised to the end of his days to make up to Jaehwan, but Jaehwan didn’t say anything to him he just walked away without giving Wonshik an answer.  It explains the amount of sad break up lyrics Wonshik was coming up with. 

Wonshik only had the courage to tell Taekwoon about everything that went down days after. Honestly he could understand Jaehwan, not that he was cheated on but if he ever was he didn’t think he would be able to trust that person again, he didn’t even dare to think in a Hakyeon sense. So when the promo for the last episode aired and Wonshik brought it up that his kiss with Taemin was no different from Hakyeon and his co-star. Taekwoon shot that way of thinking down as soon as it started. 

Thursday he went home earlier and began cooking the lasagna, he made the passion fruit smoothies, he used the remaining to make mousse of passion fruit which turned out to be delicious. Around 10 PM Hakyeon and Jaehwan arrived. They shared a hug, he made sure to hold on to Jaehwan for longer, he was hurting and despite how much he tried to hide it, his eyes betrayed him. 

He kissed Hakyeon when Jaehwan made his way inside, “If I knew I wouldn’t have much time to kiss you now, I would have kissed you every second back then.” he held Hakyeon by the waist “Why do you think I barely went back to Mama’s house?” Kissed him again deeper, making sure to hold on to Hakyeon tightly, “I think Wonshik might be coming today.” he whispered against his lips and Hakyeon pulled away, “Why?” Taekwoon went back to hug him, he accepted and hugged back, “He is hurting too and maybe they will go back to being civilized instead of pretending not to know each other.” Hakyeon slid his hands on his back pockets, “We should tell Jaehwan and…” he palpated Taekwoon butt, “Is harder than I remember.” he laughed and led Hakyeon into the kitchen.

“Jae, W-” Jaehwan who was seated and using his phone to give Taekwoon and Hakyeon some time, he finished the sentence, “Wonshik is coming.” he nodded and pulled a chair for Hakyeon to sit down. “It’s fine Taekwoonie, I’m your best friend, so is he… it was bound to happen.” he smiled but it was different, swallow, he went to the fridge and took out coke and fanta. Hakyeon preferred fanta over coke so he bought both. There was a knock at the door, he made eye contact with Hakyeon, in agreement that he would handle Wonshik and Hakyeon would handle Jaehwan if things got out of hand. 

“Come in.” he held the door open, he came in and stopped just shy of taking his shoes off, the dinner table was visible from the front door. He tapped his shoulder for him to continue with his shoes. He did and followed Taekwoon to the kitchen. Jaehwan didn’t look up, he kept staring at his cup, Hakyeon didn’t say anything either. Hakyeon took upon himself to serve the drinks and Taekwoon went to get the lasagna. 

Taekwoon only got reactions when he placed the lasagna in the middle of the table, even Jaehwan voiced his wow, he served a piece each and sat on a chair next to Jaehwan, because was the only char left and it was the one that put space between Jaehwan and Wonshik. “God this is better than restaurants.” Jaehwan murmured with his mouth full Hakyeon gave Jaehwan a thumbs up, “Wait, you had this for 4 months?” Jaehwan pinched his cheeks, Hakyeon in turn blew a kiss from across the table to Taekwoon, “I think I’m going to get injured on my next musical and come and stay with you.” Jaehwan giggled and ate up. 

He turned to Wonshik who was barely eating, his eyes were no longer on Jaehwan, he reached his hand under the table and poked his leg. Wonshik moved to look up but his eyes were heavy with tears. He took a napkin and gave it to Wonshik, it seemed like Jaehwan noticed because he was staring at Wonshik with as much tears in his eyes, Hakyeon was holding his hand. “You don’t have the right to cry.” Jaehwan said in a stable tone despite the tear that rolled on his cheek. 

Taekwoon turned to Wonshik, and the tears were streaming down his face. “Don’t you dare l-” Hakyeon had begun wiping Jaehwan’s tear, “Let me take you home.” Hakyeon asked Jaehwan, making Taekwoon spin too fast, they had only been with each other a few minutes, he wasn’t ready for it to finish yet. “I’m sorry I will forever be sorry, please.” Wonshik looked up at Jaehwan and he looked much like a kicked puppy, his sad eyes red and teary, “I could have believed if it was only once , but you don’t kiss the same person twice and call it an accident!” he stood up, slamming his hands on the table, “Didn’t you think of me?” he sounded so broken, “Please give me one last chance, I’ll make it up to you please.” Jaehwan chucked, “Tell me Wonshik, how would you feel if I started kissing Seokjinie when we were dating huh?” he knew who that was, they were in award shows together he would come and talk to them and he is Jaehwan's best friend. “You don’t know because I would have never done that to you. You don’t know how much it hurts.” he squatted down, Taekwoon got up but he didn’t know who to help or how.

Hakyeon was by Jaehwan’s side and he was by Wonshik, but he couldn’t help but think Jaehwan needed more, Wonshik dug his grave and dragged Jaehwan in it, it wasn’t fair. Wonshik got out of his chair and lowered himself on the floor next to Jaehwan who was crying into his hands. Taekwoon squatted down next to him. Vastly resembling parents watching their kids. “I'm tired of crying but my eyes…” Wonshik leaned closer and touched his hands, “I’m so sorry for hurting you, I’ll go if you truly want me to but, even if just a little bit you still love me…” he felt a warm against his own hand, it was Hakyeon, “How can you ask that?” Jaehwan let his hands fall, exposing the redness of his face washed by tears. “I never stopped loving you, it didn’t stop when you kissed someone else. It just... broke me.” Taekwoon wanted to cry, he shouldn’t be here, it felt like he was channeling Jaehwan’s pain. “Then let me put it back together, give another chance.” Taekwoon stood up and gestured for Hakyeon to take his hand, he didn’t. Instead he took Jaehwan’s in his.

“I can’t… I can’t give you a chance when I can’t trust you.” Jaehwan was holding onto Hakyeon akin to a life line. “Please leave, whenever I see you. The first thing that comes to mind is you and Taemin kissing in the studio.” Jaehwan took Hakyeon’s other hand and fell towards Hakyeon, leaning his head sideways against his shoulder. “Jaehwanie I’-” He sniffed on the tissue Hakyeon had in his hands, “Don’t… stop saying you’re sorry. Tell me one thing, did I do something during our relationship that made you reach out to someone else?” Taekwoon reached on the table and took the roll of tissue paper, he sat near Hakyeon and gave him more napkins. “Did I make you feel unloved? Tell me what I did wrong, what could I have done differently?” 

Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Jaehwan, trying to smooth his sobs. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I did. You are perfect, so perfect…” He reached out his hand for Jaehwan’s face but Hakyeon was quick to slap that hand away. Hakyeon stood up and pulled Jaehwan with him and took him to the bathroom. 

“Wonshikkie, I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what he could say. He gave Wonshik some tissues, he stood up and went to the fridge, got two cups of water and left one by Wonshik and went to the bathroom.

Jaehwan was seated on a closed toilet lid, Hakyeon holding on to his jaw to keep it tilted so he could clean the tear tracks off his face. Hakyeon indeed looked identical to a mother figure caring for her son, now it made sense when Sanghyuk and Hongbin called him Eomma, “Swallow your tears. You are stronger than this, you can get through this.” he patted the cloth on his face, then just dropped it and caressed his face, Taekwoon stood by the door and just watched as Hakyeon cared for him. 

“You should drink this.” he placed the cup on the sink. Hakyeon nodded and handed the cup to Jaehwan who took the cup but didn’t drink it, “Jaehwanie drink it.” Taekwoon watched as he obeyed and drank it in small sip while he was hiccuping, he left Hakyeon caring for Jaehwan and went to Wonshik. To his surprise he found Wonshik clearing the table and putting the dishes on the dishwasher. “Wonshikie?” he turned to Taekwoon, eyes still wet, he must be working on autopilot. He helped him clean up, “Wonshikie, can you take the cups of smoothie from the fridge, I’ll go get Jaehwanie and Hakyeonie.”

Once he checked the bathroom Hakyeon and Jaehwan were gone, he checked the studio and nothing. He found Hakyeon in the bedroom with Jaehwan that seemed to be staring into nothingness, Hakyeon was seated with Jaehwan laying his head on his lap. Hakyeon was playing with his hair. “I made the smoothie you wanted Jaehwanie.” he blinked a few a few times before registering. He sat up and looked at Hakyeon, he nodded and Jaehwan went past him to get to the living room. Taekwoon walked towards Hakyeon and helped him stand up, Hakyeon purposely fell against Taekwoon, Taekwoon used the chance to hug him, Hakyeon tiptoed to get to the same height as Taekwoon, they kissed, and for a split moment he wanted to lay Hakyeon on his bed, hold him and kiss him all night long. 

Hakyeon pulled away and pressed his fingertips to  Taekwoon’s lips, “Let’s go before they start something.” he nodded and followed Hakyeon out.

When they reached the end of the small corridor they saw Jaehwan and Wonshik seated next to each other patiently waiting, “Jae, why don’t you come and sit next to me?” Hakyeon called when he sat down, “I think I crashed you date enough for today.” Taekwoon accepted faster than Hakyeon, sitting down almost on his lap from it. “Try it on.” he gestured to the cup in front of them. 

They ate up nice and quietly, Taekwoon tried not to lean on Hakyeon’s space because he didn’t want to be insensitive to Jaehwan. At midnight there was another knock at the door, Hakyeon ran to the door despite Taekwoon telling him he wasn’t expecting anyone. When he walked towards the living room again he was holding on to Sanghyuk like a teddy bear, his arms trying to hug around him, “Didn't you say you couldn’t come for dinner?” he nodded and turned to Hakyeon, “I came to pick them up.” 

Taekwoon got up, made a box with lasagna for Sanghyuk and packed some of the passion fruit mousse and handed it to Sanghyuk in a plastic bag. Taekwoon was sulking, of course he was. He tried to conceal it even with his lips curving, “Thank you hyung.” Sanghyuk bowed to him, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wonshik patted his back and left. Sanghyuk didn’t pay mind to him, he bowed out of courtesy. “Let’s go Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk stretched his hand for Jaehwan. “Hyukkie why don’t you eat the lasagna here? I’ll keep you company, you know.” Jaehwan was very bad at hinting on what he wanted, Hakyeon was resting against the back of the couch, he walked towards Taekwoon and grabbed him by the arm, “Have the desert too.” he said and walked towards the bedroom with Taekwoon on his arm. 

He closed the door behind them, “Is this okay?” Taekwoon asked, Hakyeon ripped his own shirt off and came towards Taekwoon, “Hakyeon, as much as I want, shouldn’t w-” their lips crashed, there wasn’t much space in his bedroom, his legs hit bed and he fell with Hakyeon. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon from his lips, “Hakyeon, use your words.” 

Seeing Hakyeon’s bare chest was an eye candy, his skin was so smooth under his fingers, his honey colour contrasting with his own pale white hands. He slid his hands over Hakyeon neck into his shoulders, “I wish we could make this more romantic, but I’m afraid is going to take time before we have a night to ourselves.” his hands were touching Hakyeon bareback for the first time, exploring the skin under his fingers. “Okay.” he whispered back to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon began kissing him slower, the TV was turned on in the living room. 

Taekwoon kissing his shoulders, into his neck. Hakyeon adjusted his legs around Taekwoon’s waist and bit down just under his collarbone, “Can I leave a mark?” Hakyeon pulled away with red lips Taekwoon nodded, “As many as you like, if you can just…” Hakyeon went back to his neck, “Keep under the shirt line...” Hakyeon pulled his sweater off, he sat on Taekwoon’s middle for a moment just staring at his exposed torso. He came crashing down once he was done musing. Biting his chest, leaving as many marks as he could.

…

Hakyeon fell on top of Taekwoon breathing just as hard, “You… Look... Beautiful.” Hakyeon breathed against his neck. “You're the one to talk.” Taekwoon whispered back to him. Hakyeon looked magnificent, the flush gave an extra flow to his already beautiful skin, the rosiness on his cheeks, spreading to the edge of his shoulders, all the way to his butt cheeks. Hakyeon was the best of everything he had ever had, best kiss, best cuddles, best hugs and now best sex. Taekwoon wasn’t sure if it was because of how much he loved Hakyeon or if it was because everything Hakyeon did was perfect. 

“The boys are going to kill us.” Hakyeon began shifting again, eventually dislodging Taekwoon from inside him. Taekwoon rolled him on his bed and tried, tried because even if Hakyeon did all the work his legs still felt liquefied. He went to his wardrobe, got anything, and went to clean Hakyeon up. He wiped his shirt over Hakyeon’s stomach and kissed when it was clean. Unlike Taekwoon, Hakyeon could not have marks on his body, he was very reserved by not showing his body to the camera, but in his contract he is not allowed to date other idols for 5 years, he is almost done, in one year and seven months he will that will be over. “I left a trail on your body.” Hakyeon raised his hands and traced the many marks he left on Taekwoon’s torso. 

“I wish they would stay until you get to do this to me again.” Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hand and kissed it. He cleaned himself and began gathering their clothes, “Can I take your sweater?” Hakyeon asked when he saw Taekwoon putting his trousers on, “You can take anything you want.” Hakyeon smiled and stood up, the soreness seemed to hit him because he sat down again, “Here.” Taekwoon raised the sweater to his head, Hakyeon raised his arms and got in, “Do you want one of my jeans or joggers?” he thought it may be big of his frame but he didn’t mind. 

Hakyeon nodded and he opened his closet for Hakyeon to choose. “Which one is the most comfortable?” Taekwoon reached for a pair of black joggers and kneeled beside Hakyeon to pass them through his leg. “Is this how you are going to treat me every time?” Taekwoon shook his head and pulled Hakyeon up by the waist to him, so he could push his trousers up, “I hope the other times I will be able to take you to have a bath with me and cuddle you to sleep.” Hakyeon tiptoed and kissed Taekwoon’s lips for what could have been a thousand times that day. It didn’t make it less passionate or did he get bored, if he could he would kiss those lips until he was dragged away from it. 

“I love you.” he pulled on the strings to tie it tighter, it was falling from his hips. “Let’s go before Jaehwan and Sanghyuk starts knocking.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead and took his hand, they walked out. The TV was on as expected, a bit louder than he imagined, but then again if Taekwoon where them he would have put on his headphones on max. The boys on the other hand were fast asleep, Sanghyuk was stretched out on the couch with his feet falling out. Jaehwan laying half on top of him with his legs around Sanghyuk’s legs. Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon, “That's how we sleep sometimes…”  _ We…  _ he nodded and stood by Hakyeon, he would know what to do. 

“Hyogi,” He sang to the boy, he went around the couch and brushed the hair out of his face, “Baby, wake up.”  _ Eomma indeed. _ Sanghyuk opened his eyes, “Are you okay?” Sanghyuk asked, a hand coming to Hakyeon’s hand on his head. “Yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry for making you wait.” The boy nodded and blinked a few more times, to fully awake. “Jaehwanie, we have to go.” Hakyeon moved to shake Jaehwan’s shoulder, “Did he finish? Is he okay?” Sanghyuk and Hakyeon smiled at him, Taekwoon made a note to ask Hakyeon about why they were so worried. 

“That’s good… That’s good, are you feeling okay? Are you hurt? Or Taekwoonie? Where is he?” Taekwoon came around the couch and waved, Jaehwan scanned his full body and turned back to Hakyeon, “I’m going to be okay, I’m just sore…” Taekwoon covered his cheeks, Hakyeon is very open with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, “Do you want to sleep here? We can make up an excuse tomorrow.” Hakyeon shook his head, “Kris might not believe that since he knows we had a thing. He might want to keep us away.” Jaehwan nodded and got up, “Do you have love bites?” Sanghyuk asked, gesturing to the fact that Hakyeon was no longer wearing a shirt but a sweater. “I don’t, no marks.” Hakyeon pulled on the collar of the sweater. Taekwoon was speechless, he never even saw Hakyeon bare chest since this night and here Hakyeon was showing it to Sanghyuk. 

T hey got up and ready, “The food was really good, thank you hyung.” Sanghyuk bowed with a sleepy Jaehwan.  They put on their shoes, and got ready by the door, “I see you around.” Hakyeon said, pulling him into a hug and a quick peck on his lips before leaving. 

Taekwoon locked the door behind them and went to his bedroom, he fell face first on his mattress, he could still feel Hakyeon all around. And the fact that Hakyeon left his shirt and jeans. Taekwoon took a shoe box and folded his clothes and placed it inside, he wondered if he should do the same with the shirt he used to clean up Hakyeon, figured it would be unhygienic so he placed it in the laundry basket. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he stepped out of Taekwoon’s door, as soon as Taekwoon closed the door he grabbed Sanghyuk’s arm for support, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Jaehwan asked, taking his other arm, “Taekwoonie would have been worried.” he tried to laugh it out but he was beginning to sweat, “I think he should hurry to the car.” It wouldn’t take long before he felt dizzy and his vision began spotting. 

They hurried out, the lift arrived in a matter of seconds, and it took them straight to the parking lot. “Hold on to him, I’ll get the car.” Sanghyuk said, giving Hakyeon’s hand to Jaehwan. Sanghyuk ran and left them by the lift, “Jae, can we seat down please?” Jaehwan turned his back on Hakyeon and took his hands and wrapped them around his shoulders, if any passerby saw them it would look like a back hug, the difference is that Jaehwan was trying to hold Hakyeon’s weight by holding his hands around his neck. 

“I’m sorry Jae.” he muttered in his ear. “Hey Yeonie, say, what’s the recipe for that cheesy noodles you made yesterday?” Hakyeon giggled, it wasn’t hard to make it, “I told you yesterday… make noodles… before it softens in the water add cheese and keep twirling the fork until…” his vision was getting worse, he only saw Sanghyuk parked in front of them because of the headlights. 

The next thing he saw was Sanghyuk getting in the back seat, “This is going to hurt, I’m sorry Eomma.” there was a hit on his thigh, Hakyeon groaned at the pain of the needle breaking his skin. The acid taste coming to his mouth straight away, “Hyung you can go now.” his vision began to clear up but he still felt jelly like. 

Sanghyuk pushed him to the corner and buckled his seat belt, and Jaehwan began to drive. Sanghyuk put the syringe away on the passport case Hakyeon bought to hide it. He began massaging Hakyeon thigh, “Hyung, what if you slept there? You would have died!” his child was always worried for him and he understood. He was reckless. “I’m sorry Hyogi.” 

Hakyeon laid his head on the seat belt, “Hyukkie is right, you should tell Taekwoonie if you see him being your sexual partner for a while.” he turned away from that statement, “You need a shower.” Sanghyuk commented, raising one of Hakyeon’s hands, Jaehwan threw him a pack of wet wipes and a bottle of water, “Hyung, his hand isn’t the only one that will need washing.” he chuckled, he was right about that. 

After a few minutes of car ride they arrived, he linked arms with them both and went into the dorm into the toilet, “Get in.” Sanghyuk tested the water while Hakyeon got undressed, he folded Taekwoon’s clothes and placed it on the counter. 

Hakyeon sat in the middle of the tub, “Open up.” Sanghyuk placed his hand on his knee, “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.” He rubbed his hand on the kneecap and eventually Hakyeon laid back on the tub and spread his leg to the outside of the tub. He saw the mark from the needle, it would bruise. 

“You’re bleeding…” he closed his eyes, thinking back, “I had to hurry.” Sanghyuk frowned, Hakyeon hated it, so did Sanghyuk. Maybe he should have told Taekwoon, but if he did he wouldn’t have gone through with it. Wongeun would be disappointed if he finds out.

“Here,” Jaehwan handed Sanghyuk a pillow, he placed it on the ground by the tub and sat down, Jaehwan did the same but towards Hakyeon’s head. “I remember when this happened for the first time.” he plugged a small heater by the door and turned it on. 

“Hongbin almost died that day.” Hakyeon giggled, “He came out of your room screaming everyone awake. ‘Hakyeon is dying’ ah, I felt sorry for him.” indeed he scared Hongbin half to death. “I think we all almost died that day, Hakyeon hyung was barely conscious, LUCKILY we were in the dorm and gave him a double shot.” Sanghyuk was not in the mood for joking, he was younger back then.

the day after he held on to Hakyeon all day afraid he was going to die. “How long were you both together?” Hakyeon thought, Hongbin was still signed under Jellyfish back then, after they began dancing together, “We were friends with benefits, it lasted 9 months I think.” Jaehwan opened a towel and threw over Hakyeon’s torso, hanging from each side of the tub, both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan turned away. 

Hakyeon reached between his legs and stuck his finger inside to pull out the remaining lube and cum that was inside, “Why did you two stopped being friends with benefits?” Of course, his baby was interested in his other baby, “I fell in love with Wongeun, but I only began dating Wongeun for real after 2 months.” 

_Ouch!_ He screamed at himself, he was too sore, he shouldn’t be putting his fingers in. “I don’t remember this happening when you and Wongeum began dating.” Jaehwan was right, it didn’t, “On our first time it was in a hotel, I began preparing myself with face cream. After the second time he asked if I preferred cream, I told him I was allergic to lube.” he groaned and pulled his fingers out. 

“I asked Taekwoon where he kept the cream but he opened a drawer and began preparing me with lube.”The boys turned back to face him, “You know, whenever I sleep with somebody now I ask how they wanna be prepared.” Hakyeon giggled knowing he was the reason why Jaehwan was now more preoccupied with his partners. “I literally ask on a date if they have any allergies, but they think I’m referring to food only.” Sanghyuk commented. Jaehwan handed him an anti allergen soap, and they turned away again. “Now that I think about it, I should ask if Taekwoon has any allergies.” he started washing his privates, “What if he is allergic to cream?” he stopped in his tracks, “Tongue prep.” Jaehwan answered for him, “he would have to salivate enough to prep with tongue only.” Jaehwan and Hakyeon laughed out. “Are you feeling better now?” Hakyeon pinched his hand all the way to his shoulder and nodded, “I will finish, you both should get some sleep.” Sanghyuk gave the shower head to Hakyeon and took the towel off his chest and left it on the counter. They closed the door and left. Hakyeon sat up on the tub and placed the shower head in between his legs as he soaped his body. He finished pretty quickly since he didn’t have lube on his hair, he still washed it because he had sweat a lot. He wrapped himself in the towel and went to his bedroom to get changed. 

Sanghyuk was in his bed and a teary eyed Jaehwan. He walked to his wardrobe and took his pyjamas, added his face cream and went to lie in between both of them. He turned to face Jaehwan and hugged him as he cried out his pain. Sanghyuk cuddled him from behind, breathing in his neck, soon he was snoring. Jaehwan took longer, he cried until he was exhausted. Hakyeon didn’t dare to fall asleep until he was Sure Jaehwan was sleeping. 

The next day he stayed home all day with Jaehwan, they talked and talked over the common subject; Wonshik. Taekwoon had a busy day, he answered the messages twice. The replies became more frequent around 5 PM. 

Hakyeon had curly hair for going to bed with it wet, so when Taekwoon facetimed Hakyeon he was surprised to see the messy curls. “How many more sides of you are there? I don’t think my heart can’t take much.” he tried to not make much noise, Jaehwan was sleeping on his lap. He was tired, he barely slept last night so he tried his best not to wake him. 

“Where are you?” Taekwoon spun around, he momentarily saw Wonshik, they were at the studio, “Say hi to Wonshik for me.” As much as he took Jaehwan’s pain yesterday he saw how much in pain he was, he couldn’t be cruel, he is the cause of Jaehwan’s pain but he seems to be in just as much pain. 

Taekwoon turned the phone to Wonshik and he waved, he had heavy and tired eyes. “What did you eat today?” he began petting Jaehwan’s head again, he was sure his kid was eating well, but what about Wonshik, “Hyung…” he shook his head, “When was the last time you ate Kim Wonshik?” he whispered into the phone, Taekwoon placed the phone on the desk by the looks of it since he could see them both fully now. 

“Yesterday Hyung.” he gasped and got very close to the phone so he could whisper-shout at him, “Jung Taekwoon, YOU are his hyung present, take him to lunch, make sure he eats at least two lunch boxes, Kim Wonshik, you better ea... you know what? Order in, I wanna see it for myself!” he moved his phone away from his face so he could see their faces. “Hyung… Why are you whispering?” He didn't want to show a sleeping Jaehwan or Jaehwan at all. “Because… Hyogi is sleeping… Did you order the food? Add a portion of vegetables and ask for two pieces of fruit too!” 

Taekwoon took Wonshik's phone and began ordering, "How much did you sleep last night?" He saw Wonshik kicking Taekwoon, "Taekwoon cannot help you." Wonshik bowed in apology for being caught, "I'm sorry amore, but are you angry with me?" Hakyeon a bee to that sweet nickname, "Yes, you are his hyung Taekwoon, you should look after him." He lowered his head and Wonshik let out a giggle and just as fast he covered his lips, "Hyung, I'm the one that used to look after him." Hakyeon should be surprised but he isn't. Taekwoon's sleeping and eating habits back then were horrifying, he would sleep when he felt like his songs were done, he would drink more than eat an actual meal. 

"Well then is time for him to take care of you." Be looked down at Jaehwan, he curled his beautiful, now blond hair through his fingers, and wondered if Jaehwan would be the same… Not eating, his sleeping was bad already. 

"Listen Wonshikie, you have to get better, you have to eat and sleep well. You have to begin functioning again." Perhaps he was stepping out of line but he considered Wonshik a friend so he didn't care, he would step out of line for a friend a thousand times and wouldn't apologise for it. "Hyung, is my Jaehwanie okay? Is he sleeping and eating well?" 

The hardest thing to stop is the nicknames once a relationship is over. He still called Wongeun love. "I'm making sure he is doing okay, but you have to take care of yourself too. I can't look after both of you… I would suggest for you to stay at Taekwoon's for now. At least he would be able to make sure you ate, slept and if you need a shoulder to cry on, you can use his." 

He looked at Jaehwan once again, he was grateful to be in his life for many reasons, but now more than ever he was glad to be a person Jaehwan knew he could rely on, he lowered his head and placed a faint kiss on his head. 

"I ordered the food, on our way we should buy a sleeping bag." Taekwoon spoke to Wonshik, "Why not share the bed?" They were best friends for all Hakyeon knew, who would write them songs and then debut with that person, "Wonshik doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in a single bed with me." Wonshik kicked him again and gave him a side glance, from where Taekwoon placed the phone he could see everything. "Hyung… is a single bed and we are both… too big for it…" Hakyeon chuckled, this child had no idea Jaehwan and Sanghyuk slept in his double bed just fine. 

He didn't tell them, it was pointless and it's not as if Wonshik would change his mind anyway. "I'll be right back" Wonshik left the room, probably because of the delivery, "Amore, are you okay?" Taekwoon took the phone, he could see him more clearly, closer even. 

Hakyeon nodded, "Hakyeonie, why did they boys all asked if you were okay last night? I thought they would at least be angry but not worried." Hakyeon swallowed hard on the knot on his throat, _so he noticed something._

“About that… I have to tell you something.” Taekwoon got closer to the phone, "Did I hurt you? I did, didn't I? I knew I should've prepped you more." Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon covered his face. 

"No… truth be told, I could've been prepped more but I couldn't let you... I'm allergic to the lube…" he hid his face, afraid of Taekwoon's reaction. He didn't say anything.

Hakyeon uncovered his face, Taekwoon still had his shocked expression, "Please say something… Anything." He didn't, he wasn't even blinking, Hakyeon searched his face, his statue-like form, Wonshik walked back into the studio and Hakyeon was not ready for Wonshik to find out about it, "Uhm, my battery is dying… I'm going to hang up now…" Nothing, "Wonshik, eat everything and send me a picture of the empty boxes." He hung up, his phone falling to the side of his leg. His brain was doing a marathon over the last few minutes.

He sat on the couch, for he doesn't know how long, just staring into the white walls behind the TV playing whatever movie Jaehwan had chosen. His phone rang again, he answered but without the video, he could see Taekwoon but Taekwoon couldn't see him. "Amore? Can I see you?" Taekwoon looked at the camera, searching into the nothingness if Hakyeon would turn the camera on. 

Wonshik was eating besides him quietly, "Sorry Woonie, my phone is on the charger." It wasn't, his phone was far from dying, "Wonshikie, can you eat in the recording room?" Wonshik went past Taekwoon with his box of food. "Can I come by the dorm right now?" He shouldn't, if Kris comes by… Hakyeon would have an earful, "Sorry Taekwoonie but you can't come, security won't allow you up." Technically, it was the truth. 

He turned his camera on and tried to hide behind Jaehwan bird nest, “Why didn’t you tell me?” for the most obvious reason, “Had I told you this yesterday, would you have gone through it?” Taekwoon didn’t answer because it was the same Hakyeon had, “Did you take medication before coming over? Were you so sure I would use lube, what if I prepped you with… ah the cream?” The conclusion crashed on him. 

“That’s right, I asked where you kept your creams and you took the lube out.” Taekwoon fell towards the phone and the bang sound was loud, he lifted his head with a red mark on his forehead. 

“I didn’t take a pill because I didn't think we would be doing it. I rushed the boys because I was having an allergic reaction.” the lines on Taekwoon’s face deepened, “I’m sorry Woonie.” he felt so wrong, perhaps he should’ve told Taekwoon then and he would have switched to cream, he could have waited a little longer, but at the time his flesh was weak to a sulking Taekwoon, or those large hands on his back. 

“What happened when you had an allergic reaction?” He shouldn’t tell Taekwoon, he wouldn’t like it, the process was ugly and painful. His ass still had a red rash not to mention the soreness. “Please tell me.”

He managed to shift his leg from under Jaehwan’s head, he raised his shorts, turned the camera and showed him the purple bruising on his leg around a tiny red dot. “Sanghyuk gave me an emergency injection...” Taekwoon’s face was falling, he looked… almost disgusted? At the mark. “Did it hurt?” He switched the camera to his face again, “Not really, I was very numb by the time we got to the car, so the pain came from the pressure of the needle breaking my skin.” 

Just thinking about it he could taste the acid like substance on his lips. “I’m so sorry Hakyeonie...” Hakyeon shook his hand in front of the camera, “It’s not you. I knew it and didn’t say anything, I’m sorry Taekwoonie, I should have told you.” he felt like shit, Taekwoon was apologising for something he couldn’t have predicted. “Were you okay after? Are you okay now?” Taekwoon seemed to be dismissing his apology just as much as he was dismissing Taekwoon’s. 

“Yep, I’m fine.” He wouldn't mention the clean up nor the rash, that was the ugliest part so he wouldn’t tell. “Can I come see you?” Maybe that would make up for it, “Okay.” Taekwoon got up and left, Hakyeon didn’t even see him waving at him. “I’ll see you when you get here then…” Taekwoon nodded not looking at the screen, Hakyeon hung up and wondered if he just messed up, it takes one mistake for everything to end after all. 

He pulled Jaehwan to his chest and hugged him tightly, he didn’t want to lose Taekwoon, and this was the first time he hung up without saying ‘I love you’ 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” his sleepy child asked, “Nothing baby, let’s go to your bedroom or your neck will be bad.” Jaehwan agreed and walked swinging from side to side as he went to his room. Hakyeon laid beside him for a moment, caressing his hair and he fell back asleep. He went back to his bedroom and it was cleaned, there was nothing he could do to make it more presentable so he called down stairs and notified the front desk he was expecting a friend.

He paced around the living room with his phone tight in his hand. The last time Hakyeon was so anxious was when they picked which trainees were going to debut. There was a knock on the door, he opened before it even got to the second knock. Taekwoon came inside silently. 

Once the door was finally closed, he turned to Taekwoon, robotic like, “I’m sorry.” he murmured again, his voice was shaking, “Where is your bedroom?” Taekwoon had his hands in his front pockets, he was looking around, “Uhm, last door on the left.” Taekwoon walked to it Hakyeon followed him and locked the door when Taekwoon sat on the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry Taekwoonie.” 

he came closer to Taekwoon and ran his hand through his black hair, “Please don’t be angry at me, tell me what can I do huh?” Taekwoon’s head fell back with Hakyeon’s finger, his hands came around Hakyeon’s tights pulling him closer, “I’m not angry amore, I’m just sad because you got hurt because of me.” Taekwoon opened his eyes up at Hakyeon and it resembled the puss in boots' eyes. 

“I did it to myself. You wouldn’t have has sex with me if I didn’t...” _tease..._ he shook his head, he should really get himself together. So what if he hadn’t had sex for almost a year and a half? He could have waited. Taekwoon kissed his belly, and raised his short with one hand to see the mark. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” he promised, Taekwoon kissed the bruising and Hakyeon was ready to melt under his hands. “Your legs are beautiful, it shouldn’t be bruised.” another kiss, his breathing was increasing, “How many times have you taken the injections before?” 

_One when he was younger and found a bottle in his parents drawer and thought was gel. He was diagnosed then._

_Two when he lost his virginity to Hongbin, but that counts as two because that day he got two shots._

_Yesterday was the fourth._

“Four times.” Taekwoon placed four kisses to said bruise, Hakyeon kept his hands still on Taekwoon’s hair, but he would be damned if he could keep them there for longer if Taekwoon kept the kissing up, “Was Wongeun the cause of the others?” Hakyeon felt his heart stop for a second, he noticed that Taekwoon had this thing of comparing it to Wongeun certain thing, “I never had an allergic reaction with Genie.” 

Taekwoon stopping musing over his thighs, looked up, “How come? I thought…” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at Taekwoon for a split second, they are dating right now but he wouldn’t allow Genie to be pushed around in this relationship. “I asked Genie to use cream, he did and after that he asked if I liked cream better, I told him about my allergic reactions.” Taekwoon nodded, still looked oblivious. “Taekwoonie, what is bothering you?” _About Genie._

“I thought Wongeum was the cause of the others because he is your first.” Hakyeon chuckled and hugged Taekwoon closer to his stomach, “Genie was not my first. My first caused me to get two injections at once.” Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon again. “These things are bound to happen, my first was when I was kid. Which is why I didn’t want to worry you.” Taekwoon turned down his eyes again, instead of kissing his thigh he bit on the side of Hakyeon’s belly. “AHH, Taekwoonie.” 

He pulled on his hair to get him off. Taekwoon looked at him through his half lidded eyes. Hakyeon bent down and kissed him. He missed the softness, the flavour of cherry mixed with coffee from the machine on Wonshik’s building. The warmth from his mouth, the way Taekwoon’s tongue seemed to dance with Hakyeon’s. Mainly he missed how Taekwoon’s hands would spread on his skin, how much it could reach with his long finger. Maybe what he missed the most was those same hands on his cheeks, sliding down to his neck into his chest and rounding themselves around his waist. 

The way it felt when Taekwoon’s plush pillow lips touched his neck, the way his tongue licked around the skin, how he would bite down on it and pull away slowly sucking on the skin. Taekwoon’s arms tighten around his waist to keep Hakyeon from curving his body into the touch. Taekwoon stood up and pulled Hakyeon shirt off`and continued laying open mouthed kisses over his body, making Hakyeon shiver and breath faster. Hakyeon moved his hands to Taekwoon’s body only for Taekwoon to come face to face with him and whisper, “I’ll take care of you today.” 

Taekwoon pulled on Hakyeon’s thighs and he wrapped his legs around his waist, Hakyeon looked down at him as he kissed his collarbone. Taekwoon turned them around and laid Hakyeon on the bed, and went down kissing. Stopping at his nipples, licking around and sucking them up lightly biting at the ends, making Hakyeon’s first moan escaping his lips. He did the same on both and licked a trail down Hakyeon stomach. He slid Hakyeon’s shorts off kissing his knee. 

Hakyeon slowly opened his legs up, revealing the rash, Taekwoon completely bypassed them, kissing his thighs, Hakyeon reached to the bedside and took a natural cream, it was made of seashell butter and zero alcohol. “Is this what you use?” Taekwoon asked while inspecting the round cream bottle, “That’s a new one, I used to use a strawberry flavoured.” Taekwoon opened the cream and took the seal off, “Where is the strawberry one?” **With Genie…** he wouldn’t tell Taekwoon that, it would kill his mood to know Genie had it. “Finished.” 

Taekwoon nodded, he stood up and took his clothes off and came to stand in between Hakyeon’s legs, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Hakyeon nodded, he was more than okay, this time he would be able to take his time, Taekwoon took a good amount of cream on his hand, with two fingers he carefully massaged the area and inserted a finger.

Hakyeon arched off the bed as he slowly began to move and added more fingers as he stretched around. This time Hakyeon didn’t rush him, despite how much he felt ready he would wait until Taekwoon thought he was ready. Taekwoon needed to feel okay with touching Hakyeon’s body without feeling like he was going to hurt him and Hakyeon gave him that by having patience. “Okay?” Taekwoon asked to make sure with Hakyeon, “Yes.” Taekwoon positioned himself and came down on Hakyeon’s lips as he pushed himself in. 

Hakyeon felt Taekwoon moan against his lips and it felt marvelous, he ached to feel more of Taekwoon, to hear it more, especially against his own skin. Taekwoon’s skin is silk under his fingers, smooth all around and by nature Taekwoon is all gently pushing himself into Hakyeon, his elbows resting beside his head, one hand on Hakyeon forehead brushing the damp hair and the over caressing his cheek. Hakyeon was shamelessly moaning against Taekwoon’s lips, not trying to hold back, not even a breath. 

Taekwoon eyes that never left Hakyeon’s seemed to transmit so much love. Every blink of Hakyeon’s eyes he could see more stars into Taekwoon’s night sky eyes. “Am I hurting you?” Hakyeon didn’t want to shake his head and miss Taekwoon’s touch, “No, just keep going please.” he breathed out, Taekwoon seemed to slow down but picked up the pace. 

“Then why are you crying amore?” he carefully reached a hand between him and Taekwoon, he was crying, Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon and opened his legs wider, he was holding him too tight, there was no space between their bodies anymore. Taekwoon kept moving despite the new position, it got him further inside. Making them both moan, “Because I love you.” Hakyeon managed to respond breathlessly.

At that moment he could've sworn he saw something similar to the northern lights reflecting on his eyes, a different light coming across. Hakyeon wrapped his legs around Taekwoon, pushing his hips down, harder against Hakyeon's. As if the stars in Taekwoon's eyes fell and covered Hakyeon's vision, he felt the most euphoric sensation. His back slowly raised out of the bed going against Taekwoon's chest, his mouth fell completely open as he moaned long, low and deep. 

He came and Taekwoon kept hitting just right, just deep enough to keep Hakyeon in their seventh heaven. Taekwoon came soon after, Hakyeon came down from his bliss and held him, rolling his hips as much as he could to help him ride off his own orgasm. 

Hakyeon could no longer see Taekwoon's face as he fell against his shoulder, Hakyeon could barely move under him, their ribcage crashing against each other to the point where it was painful for Hakyeon to take a breath. 

He tried to turn them around but Taekwoon wasn't moving, "Woonie…" he moaned against his ear this time more pleading. Taekwoon stood back in between Hakyeon's legs and Hakyeon wanted him back in his arms, to see his eyes close to his, to feel his breath falling on his lips to have their skin together. "You are getting ready again?" Taekwoon asked and all Hakyeon could do was sit up, lacing his arms around his neck and bring his legs to each side of Taekwoon's waist. 

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around his back, "I love you Jung Taekwoon." He said it again. He started rolling his hips back and forth, _maybe he can't say it because he is still trying to catch his breath._ Hakyeon assumed. Taekwoon just looked at him, Hakyeon went into a hugging position so he could rest his head against his shoulder, it meant no longer seeing Taekwoon's face, but it was okay, he wouldn't see the tear that escaped his eyes. 

Hakyeon held on to him tighter and moaned his tears away, at least some of them. He didn't understand why he was crying. He knew Taekwoon loved him, he said it plenty of times, just not since he hung up...Taekwoon began moving Hakyeon's hips faster. On one of the pulls and push of his hips he dislocated Hakyeon from his shoulder.

Taekwoon immediately stopped, "No no, please." He began moving himself but Taekwoon held his hips still. "Let me finish." Hakyeon wasn't asking, he was almost done, he wasn't in the mood for being teased right now. He began moving his hips again but this time he lowered a hand in between their bodies finally touching himself. He would much rather Taekwoon's beautiful fingers.

He let go of Taekwoon and held himself up against Taekwoon's hips by a hand on the bed, having full view of Taekwoon's chest, "Come on Woonie." He almost dislodged Taekwoon from inside just so he could impale himself with his full weight making Taekwoon moan with him, "Come with me." Hakyeon raised his hand that was touching himself and pinched his own nipple, he moaned to the touch. 

Taekwoon finally moved, bringing Hakyeon to himself again, his hands crossing around his waist. Taekwoon licked Hakyeon’s collarbone, got to his nipple and sucked on them. Hakyeon closed his eyes, head falling back, he rolled his hips faster, having Taekwoon moaning against his hard nipple. 

Hakyeon came first once again. Not falling back on the bed because of Taekwoon, said man moved from his nipples and started biting his neck, and sucking his skin, instead of letting go like he would. Taekwoon pulled his skin up with the suction from his lips and leaned back biting on the same flesh again. Hakyeon's sensitivity makes shivers run up his body and breathless moans leave his lips. Taekwoon came again, eyes closing. This time they fell back on the bed. Luckily with Hakyeon on top.

When Taekwoon finally opened eyes, Hakyeon reached in between their bodies and pulled a softening Taekwoon out of him. Taekwoon whimpered under him. Hakyeon was not ready for the amount of cum coming out of him. Hakyeon placed a hand on his ass and reached for a pillow and pulled the pillowcase as fast as he could. He held up on his knees and placed the pillowcase in between his legs. 

He had never had two rounds with the person without pulling out, perhaps he should've expected. He turned at the hand on his face, "I love you Cha Hakyeon." He felt his world stopping, that beautiful face looking up at him, red cheeks and pink plush lips. Taekwoon placed his hands on Hakyeon's thigh and got closer to his abdomen, Hakyeon leaned away from the touch. 

Hakyeon's stomach, much like Taekwoon's were tainted with his own cum. Taekwoon raised his hands to his butt cheeks and grabbed them, making more cum pour down his leg. Taekwoon leaned closer again, "Woonie, you're going to get di-" he licked just over his belly button. Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon and licked over the cum again swallowing whatever he managed to take, "You're beautiful." He kisses the belly, his lips coming with a white gloss, he licked over his lips "Are you trying to seduce me? Give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready." 

He backed away from Taekwoon so he could bend down and clean his legs. "Hakyeonie, is that something you do during sex?" He chuckled at the question, finally the cum stopped, his spread his ass cheeks for any remaining and folded the pillowcase case and let it fall to the ground.

"No, I never went for a second round without a partner moving out." He chuckled again because even himself never did that, "Or I moved out of my partner…" Hakyeon stood up and got the wet wiped from his make up chair and cleaned himself standing so he could clean his abdomen and his legs. "No… I meant cry…" 

Hakyeon pretended he didn't hear it, crying during sex was not something people liked, was definitely not something -as far as he knew- people liked. He finished cleaning himself and got dressed quietly thinking of an answer. "It's okay if you don't want to answer." Taekwoon replied. He made sure his legs were cleaned before pulling his shorts up, when he turned Taekwoon was seating up.

He walked to the bed and began cleaning Taekwoon, "I didn't realise I was crying, sorry for… crying. I promise not to do it again huh?" He wiped over Taekwoon's six pack, "You don't need to apologise, I just didn't… expect it? Last time you didn't cry." Placing the used wipes near the pillowcase and crawling into the bed. "Last time was different…" it definitely was, it was fast and hungry, he laid flat on his stomach, looking sideways at Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon laid sideways with a hand brushing Hakyeon's hair, "Yeah?" He nodded, and there it was the night sky eyes near his, Taekwoon scouting closer until their noses touched, "How different?" Hakyeon leaned against his lips, opening his mouth for a long passionate slow kiss, when he pulled away his head fell back on his arms, "Last night we fucked, fast and hard." Taekwoon was changing shades. 

Hakyeon turned to the side and took Taekwoon's cheeks in his hands, "Today we made love, slow and adoring." Taekwoon chuckled and placed a peck on his lips, "I think that's why I cried… it was so loving even your eyes displayed it." He pecked on the beauty spot under his eye. "The second time too?" _No…_ should he tell the truth? Lying in a relationship is bad, if he were Taekwoon he would want to know the truth.

"No, I was afraid I was seeing…" he closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Taekwoon's nose. "I was afraid I was seeing love when you didn't love me, and I know… I know you love me… it's just…" _Seeing is different from hearing. Expect, I-_ "I didn't respond when you said you loved me." He nodded, it was so childish and pitiful.

Taekwoon crawled on top of him, still naked and kissed his cheek, his neck, "I love you." He breathed against Hakyeon's ear making him laugh. He pecked his lips, "I love you." He sat on Hakyeon waist, barely an inch from his face, looked into Hakyeon's eyes and caressed his cheek bones, "I love you so damn much." 

Hakyeon giggled and laced his arms around his neck, “Ahhh, I feel so loved.” Taekwoon laughed and hugged him back, placing a few pecks on Hakyeon’s hair. Taekwoon got up and put on his boxers and jeans. He laid beside Hakyeon again. 

“Your room is huge.” Taekwoon mused over how much space there was left. “They boys barely sleep in their room, I chose this one and the smaller one became our closet.” Hakyeon turned to invisibly draw the layout. Taekwoon hugged him from behind, “Where do the others sleep?” Hakyeon hummed and patted the bed under them. “They sleep here with you?” Hakyeon hummed in confirmation. “You really are their _Eomma._ ” Hakyeon laughed, hearing the boys calling him their Eomma or Ahjumma spread his fame. “Say, if Wongeun wasn’t your first, who was it?” he should have seen this question coming.

He just didn’t think he would be asked when they were cuddling, “Lee Hongbin.” Taekwoon took his arms from his waist, Hakyeon turned to see the big shock stamped on his face, “Wonshik’s Lee Hongbin?” Hakyeon nodded, still confused on why he was so shocked. “Wow…Lee Hongbin…” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at Taekwoon, “Who was your first?” Taekwoon turned back to him, the flush coming back on his face. “Chae Hera.” _So what he lost his virginity to a girl… no big deal…_

“Who was your first boy?” The flush was darkening on his face, “Chae Hyungwon.” He was curious about who the boy could have been but now he wished he didn’t ask. “I date her, but I ended up liking her brother more. Luckily I met them during summer at my auntie’s house. I never went back.” Taekwoon chuckled but that was bad, what if them both were still waiting for his return, 

“How many sexual partners did you have?” Hakyeon raised his hands up and began putting down the fingers for dramatic effect. “Five with you.” he smiled at Taekwoon. He raised his own hands up and began putting fingers down when it passed seven Hakyeon got worried. “You are number 12.” _Maybe I should’ve been using condoms until he gets tested._ “You had _eleven_ sexual partners?” Taekwoon nodded as if it wasn’t much, “Do I know… any of them?” he sat up with his back against the bed frame. “I’m not sure, I don’t remember you ever meeting them apart from one.” Hakyeon swallowed hard.

“You don’t remember, so you don’t know who I know… but who is the one?” Taekwoon sat up, and came in front of Hakyeon, his legs on each side of his thighs, “You don’t wanna know.” he took Hakyeon’s cheek in his hand tilting up so he could place a peck on his lips, “Woonie, you tell me you had eleven partners before me and expect me not to ask questions? If you don’t want me to ask just tell me, but you also don’t get to ask about my sexual activities or mention my relationship with Genie or Beanie. Deal?” Taekwoon sat down on his legs.

“Lee Jaehwan.”


	7. Chapter 7

His brain short circuited for a few minutes, “You had sex with my Jaehwanie…” Taekwoon nodded but it wasn’t registering in Hakyeon’s brain, “When?” Taekwoon stood on his knees again, caressing the lines forming on Hakyeon’s forehead. “Around 3 years ago, I used to write for Wonshik, he introduced Jaehwan as one who would sing my songs. Wonshik took us to have drinks and they both crashed at my place. That night they both slept in my bedroom.”  _ So not only Wonshik knows but participated? _

“We snuck out to the living room because we both woke up with Wonshik’s snoring. We had sex on t-” Hakyeon covers his lips, he didn’t want to know where. “W- were you guys in a relationship before?” Taekwoon shook his head. Hakyeon moved his hands so he could speak. “No, I’ve never been in a relationship before, I slept around a lot but serious relationships.. You're my first.” Hakyeon chuckled, not at all funny. It just meant the quiet and reserved person he thought Taekwoon was, turned out to be just a facade. 

“You had sex with eleven people before me… how come you got in a relationship with me without even having sex for almost 11 months?” Taekwoon shrugged his shoulders but it wasn't good enough for Hakyeon. “You are different, I didn’t love any of the people I had sex with. Loving you changed a lot, the sex we just had was the best I’ve ever had, and I thought yesterday was the best but today…” He placed a peck between Hakyeon eyebrows to soften his frown. “How many relationships have you had?” Hakyeon focused his eyes on his face again. 

He just received too much information, “You are my third…” Taekwoon nodded, “Hongbin and Wongeun huh? At least I know them.” Hakyeon shook his head, Taekwoon’s way of getting information was so off because he assumed things. Hakyeon gathered that much already, he assumed he lost his virginity to Wongeun and now he is assuming Hongbin was the first. “No Hongbin was a friend with benefits, Wongeun was my first relationship. He set the boundary very high for whoever came next I must say.” Indeed Wongeun was the best person in general in his life. They had a beautiful relationship, truly to be desired.

Even now that they are not together they are very good friends, “You loved him.” Taekwoon stated, “I think I will love him until I take my last breath.” Wongeun to Hakyeon; a mermaid, an unicorn or an angel. Whatever that could be described as beautiful, magical, one of a kind and unique. “You are still in love with him?” Taekwoon sat back down staring at Hakyeon with big doll eyes. Hakyeon hummed in confirmation. 

Taekwoon is lucky they started dating when they had time and all four months were loving and caring. If they fell in love in this world where they are both celebrities… maybe Taekwoon wouldn’t have passed the boundary Wongeun set. “I heard him saying he loved you for a long time.”

“He was, he is… Once you fall in love, you will always be in love with that one person. Genie fell for me when we were kids and he loved me until I loved him back, even now we love each other. Our love is different from my love for Genie, it can’t be compared and it can’t be measured.” Thinking of his relationship with Wongeun always felt like his heart was being squeezed. 

_ Maybe in a different time, in different circumstances, they would have lasted eternity together. _ Hakyeon thought, which is why he is so hesitant whenever Taekwoon says ‘forever’ because he is not thinking of a far ahead future, he is just living their relationship for right now, and that's enough for him. Tomorrow the world cold turn on them and forever will be numbered. 

“How long were you together?” surprisingly Taekwoon didn’t seem to be getting jealous, nor angry. “3 years and nine months.” he watched as Taekwoon’s jaw dropped, “We began counting from when he asked me to be his, if I add up both dates then it would be 4 years and…” he began thinking back. 

_ The drama began in October, by the time it finished he had the courage to ask Wongeum on a date so, November, December, plus 6 months since the question was asked in June when we celebrated our birthdays.  _

“4 years and five months, give or take.” Taekwoon moved to sit beside Hakyeon. When Hakyeon turned he saw the frown, “Were you guys always together during that time?” Hakyeon nodded, “We made sure to see each other every week, even if we were tired he would just sleep over and cuddle. Except from when I had schedules in Japan.” Taekwoon reached out for his hand tangling their fingers together. 

“Then this counts only as dating since I never properly asked you to be mine.” Hakyeon just nodded. He wouldn't argue, despite how much he wanted to disagree. “I will properly ask you to be mine when I have the opportunity to see you at least twice a week. When I become someone worthy of you, I will assume you to the world.”  _ I shall not argue… I shall not-  _ “OKAY.”  _ Good for not arguing but I am an actor, I should be able to fake these things.  _

“You saying this doesn’t count and that you will only ask me to be yours when  _ you _ are ready, means I can see other people doesn’t it? Because I’m not yours right?” Taekwoon turned fast, probably not expecting that, “We- we will be dating…” Hakyeon nodded, not taking his eyes from Taekwoon’s glance or the frown forming on his head, “You just said I’m not yours until you are ready.” There was a knocking on the door. 

Stopping their conversation, but didn’t stray their eyes. “Hyung, you might want to hurry up, Kris is on his way with Hyogi.” he held Taekwoon’s eye contact and this seemed like it was going to be a long argument probably their first serious fight. Taekwoon had to figure things out, he is planning for forever when their right now is passing them by. “You should go now.” he said as stable as possible.

Taekwoon got up and got dressed, when he finished all he did was scratch his head with both hands. Hakyeon opened the door and found Jaehwan waiting on the other side, “I’ll take him down.” Hakyeon informed Jaehwan pulling his shirt on. Hakyeon walked his way and hoped Taekwoon was following him, “Hyung, take the stairs.” He nodded and changed his shoes.

He opened the door to the staircase and Taekwoon passed him, “We need to talk about this.” they walked down side by side, the dorm was on the 9th floor so it was a good work out. “We do.” he agreed. The numbers past as they walked, they were on the 4 fourth floor when Taekwoon asked, “Do you wanna see someone else?” Hakyeon didn’t answer, reporters knew celebrities lived in the building, he needed to be extra careful outside the dorm.

“We are in public, we will talk about this later.” Taekwoon nodded and continued walking. Once they reached the ground floor, before he opened the door they hugged each other, no whispers of I love yous nor loving tea or coffee. “Thank you.” Hakyeon said when they pulled away from each other. “I’ll call you when I’m home.” Taekwoon waved and walked out of the door into the lobby. 

Hakyeon walked by upstairs thinking of what would become of this. This argument could end today. Or it could last several months. He didn’t have the energy for months, but this is his relationship, with a man he loves. They will have to learn to communicate and find mid-ground, or they would be fucked. There is no sugar coating the situation, it was learning how to swim or drowning. 

When he got back he knocked twice and Jaehwan opened, Sanghyuk didn’t seem to be home just yet. “What happened?” Jaehwan followed him back to his bedroom. Hakyeon took the shirt and the tissues and went to the toilet, pulling the tissues in the trash and taking the laundry basket. “I’ll tell you when Hyogi arrives… I don’t wanna repeat this.” he placed all the whites on the washing machine and took the basket back to the toilet. 

He laid on the couch with his head on Jaehwan’s lap. “If Kris comes in, I fell asleep okay?” Jaehwan nodded. Hakyeon closed his eyes and thought over how things went from loving into sour in the few hours they were together. 

_ So I have been thinking we were each others’ all this time… In a way we are but what just happened tells me we are not officially each other'. Ah it hurts, I thought we were faking for the media and Kris, but Taekwoonie seemed to be on the same track… This means I am the only one going a different way that the others… First loves don’t tend to work… that I know, Taekwoon was my first crush? Was I truly in love with him? I was too young. Aghh. What if when Taekwoon is ready to be with me I’m not ready to be with him? I’m ready ri- _

The door of the dorm opened and he kept his eyes closed, “I’m home.” his baby’s voice echoed in the living room. The door closed. “He is alone, Hyung.” Hakyeon opened his eyes and his arms for Sanghyuk, “Needy.” he murmured and complied by falling on top of Hakyeon in a hug. 

“I missed you Care Bear.” he patted the back of his honey brown curly hair, “What happened?” he breathed in the smell of his hair, it was always calming. They would sometimes use the same hair products but Sanghyuk’s hair smell was unique. “I got hurt, you were right.” Sanghyuk got up and pulled Hakyeon up with him. “My legs are big for this couch.” Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan up and they went to Sanghyuk’s bedroom. 

Sanghyuk sat against the bed frame, “Open your legs.” Hakyeon laid on his stomach, his arms crossed on Sanghyuk’s lap to pillow his head. Jaehwan sat besides Sanghyuk, quietly waiting for Hakyeon to be ready.

“Taekwoon came over today because I told him about my allergy. We bypassed that fast and we made love, it was truly beautiful, I could see how much he loved me through his eyes…” he uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Sanghyuk’s hips. Not caring how his face was two cloths away from the youngest bare thigh. “After we cuddled and talked, I found out he had eleven sexual partners before me and not one of them was a relationship. He told me the only person he had sex with that I knew was Jaehwan.” 

Honesty Hakyeon can’t even pretend that he is trying to figure out about them two because it was before Hakyeon’s time. “You did what?” Sanghyuk asked, “It was a long time ago.” Jaehwan justified. “You could’ve told me when we began dating.” Hakyeon threw it because they were best friends, he should’ve found out through Jaehwan and not Taekwoon. “I’m sorry.” He nodded, “It’s okay, I just wished you would have told me.” Sanghyuk hummed in agreement.

“Anyway. He asked how many relationships I was in and asked about how long me and Wongeun were together for. After I told him he said he would wait to ask me to be his when he has the time to see me. Taekwoon said once he is worthy of me he will make me his for the world to see. I tried to stop myself, I really did.” Sanghyuk began brushing his hair with his big bear hands.

“I ask him, if I’m not his then I can see other people… he said ‘ _ But we are dating’  _ then I told him, YOU said I’m not yours until you are ready. Then Jae said Kris was bringing you over. He said he would call when he got home.” 

He pulled on Sanghyuk’s shirt and covered his head. Sanghyuk pulled his shirt away and fixed the messy strands of hair in Hakyeon's head. “I see, you got hurt because Taekwoon hyung said he is only dating you.” he nodded and turned his head the other way, he couldn’t see their faces still. “And because he is only going to ask me to be his when HE is goddamn ready.” What about Hakyeon? What about what he wanted huh?

“Hyung, is his first relationship by what you said. He doesn’t know how to be in a relationship, you are going to guide him.” Jaehwan said, Hakyeon turned back to face him, he took his phone out of his pocket, “How am I supposed to teach him about relationships? I understood as I went, there is no talk to it. I was never thou-” Taekwoon was calling. He gestured for him to answer. 

“Hey Taek.” Jaehwan waved at the phone, it was face timing, “Hey Jae, I’ve been trying to talk to Hakyeon could you pass him the phone or tell him to call me back please?” Jaehwan kicked his leg and he stretched his hand out gesturing for one minute. “Okay Taek, I’ll let him know.” he held onto Sanghyuk’s waist tighter, and groaned against his lap. “Jaehwanie could you get my phone please.” he ran out of the bedroom. 

“Will you stay?” he looked up at his baby, “Of course, let’s exchange places so he won’t see me huh?” Hakyeon sat up and exchanged with Sanghyuk, and the boy was too tall even for the bed, his feet falling from the edge. “Here.” Jaehwan came back and laid down to hide himself. The phone was ringing, his hands began to shake and he swiped up.

Taekwoon’s face filled the screen, he seemed to be in the kitchen. “Hey…” unlike Hakyeon, Sanghyuk was laying with his belly up so he placed the free hand on Sanghyuk’s cheek. “Hey… I’m sorry I was thinking about so much that it slipped my mind, but I love you very much.” Hakyeon smiled, feeling some tension leaving his body.

“Hakyeonie, tell the truth, do you wanna see other people? Go out with someone else?” and just like that double the tension came back, Jaehwan placed a hand on his knee. “I don’t, I don’t wanna see anyone else, but Taekwoon, tell the truth too. How would you label our relationship?” Taekwoon looked sideways before responding, “We are seeing each other until I’m worthy enough to ask you to be mine…”

Sanghyuk grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and held it. They boys could read him all too well. “Don’t you see something wrong with that?” Taekwoon looked to the side again and placed the phone against something on the table, “No…? Do you?” Hakyeon took a deep breath,  _ I can answer calmly, like a responsible adult that I am.  _

“YES! Taekwoon I thought we were in a relationship, I was yours and you were mine. If that’s not us them we are just two people who see each other here and there. Two people who fuck and kiss given the opportunity, now you are telling me that’s what we were for 11 months, not a couple…” The tear that fell was unstoppable, but he dried it before it reached his jaw. 

“Hakyeonie please don’t cry, please.” he gave his hand back to Sanghyuk, “Taekwoon as much as I love you, I don’t think I be just a person you are seeing. I love you, but that’s not me. We are past the stage of just seeing each other.” Taekwoon’s eyes began watering. “Please don’t say it, just- just tell me what you want huh? What do you want me to do?”

Hakyeon’s tears didn’t hold back when Taekwoon’s fell. “I want… I want you to be my boyfriend, I don’t want to wait for you to become worthy of whatever it is you think you need to be. To be worthy of me all you need to do is love me, cherish me, respect me and- and let me know you are there for me. I followed through with your plan because you told me you wanted to debut, to sing your own songs. You are doing that, so tell me what are you trying to do because… I don’t understand anymore.” he wiped his eyes with the collar of his shirt. 

“I- I want to be worthy of you in every way, so when we come out to the public they will accept me as someone suited for you. My plan is to do this well so in the future we will be able to get together and get married even, with everyone’s approval. Which is why I'm accepting any thing that comes my way… for us.” Hakyeon chuckled and began blowing his face.

_ This is just getting worse _ , “Taekwoon, I’m not a famous person, right now you are more famous than me. You are doing this for yourself, you want the public’s approval, to get married when you reach the peak of your career. I don’t care about the public’s approval or their rejection, I’m just waiting for that one clause on my contract to expire to shout from the top of this building I’m dating Jung Taekwoon. So just tell me you are doing this for yourself, because clearly we have different plans and have been doing different things.”

Taekwoon began cleaning his face with napkins he was taking from the table behind the phone. “Then- then let’s- Be mine Hakyeonie, be mine right now. My plans all include you, and if you say you want to get married tomorrow then I’ll book the church.”  _ Jaehwan is right, Taekwoon is new at this.  _ “Taekwoon, you aren’t supposed to put your plans aside for someone you love. You talk it out and reach an agreement.” he tried to reason with Taekwoon.

“I want us to be a couple, I want to shower you in my love. I don’t want to be just someone you are seeing. I want to be your boyfriend. If you want to hide it then okay, if you want to wait until you are ready for us to come out to the public I’ll be okay with that too. I just won’t be okay with waiting until YOU feel like you are ready to make me yours, because for 11 months I thought I was…” Taekwoon nodded frantically back, “You are… mine. I meant about making you mine officially when WE are… ready.” Taekwoon blew his nose on a napkin. 

“Taekwoonie, I’m going to say something, not to hurt your feelings in any way, but stop thinking about a future that is too far ahead for both of us to see. Our future is what we make it be of right now, our tomorrow. Planning too much for the future we miss out on our right now.” Taekwoon wiped his face with both hands, it resembled a kid trying to dry the tears away. “I understand. Let’s work on our right now.”

“Is that why you didn’t want me to promise forever?” Hakyeon nodded, cleaning his own face, “We can’t promise forever, we can only promise right now. And if tomorrow I have a heart attack, I want to die happily knowing I lived right now to the fullest.” Jaehwan sat up, he turned to Hakyeon, he was crying. Hakyeon knew where he was going. He left the room. “I’m sorry Hakyeonie, I think we both got hurt today, maybe if we had more time we wouldn’t have got-” there was a ringing on Taekwoon’s side of the phone, Taekwoon nodded and turned back to Hakyeon. 

“Wonshikie was listening to everything, wasn’t he? Taekwoon nodded and switched the camera to show Wonshik walking out of the living room. Sanghyuk turned on his stomach and wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon petted his head and lowered his hand into his neck, under the shirt to his shoulder. “Jae was also listening in wasn’t he? I’m guessing your beautiful, Oscar worthy speech made him want to live in the today.” he began massaging Sanghyuk’s back with one hand. Hakyeon chuckled and nodded in response indeed Jaehwan was listening in. 

“Is Hyogi too?” His baby held on to his waist tighter, he was meaning to talk to Taekwoon about it, but he always misses out, “About that, Taekwoonie, you should call him Hyukkie or Hyuk. I’m the only one who he lets call him Hyogi, or Care b- Baby…” Sanghyuk tightened the hold on the mention of care bear. “Ah, I should probably apologise huh? I got used to you calling him Hyogi in our first few months that I barely got his name.” Taekwoon laughed, hiccuping at the end 

Hakyeon wanted to lower his phone, it was tiring holding it. “I don’t think your should apologise, just call him Hyuk or Hyukkie and it will be fine” he reached his hand lower down Sanghyuk’s back and massed it’s way back to his neck, “Ah, Hakyeonie, I glad we talked, I so scared you wanted to see someone else." Sanghyuk tightened the hold again, "It's better when you talk about things than keep it- it ah, to keep arguing about it." Sanghyuk had bitten him. 

Hakyeon craved his fingernails on his back to stop him. "Taekwoonie, I'm to hang up, I have to be there for Jae as he was here for me." Taekwoon nodded and waved "I love you." They said to each other before hanging up. 

He dropped his phone and looked at Sanghyuk, "What is it?"

“Do you really don’t want to see anyone else part from Taekwoon Hyung?” 

Hakyeon used his now free hand to lift Sanghyuk’s chin so he could look into his eyes, “No, I’m in love with him baby. Why do you ask?” Sanghyuk got and began to look through his wardrobe. “Have you never been in love with two people at once?”

“In a way… yes. I still love Genie so I guess I could?” if he really thought about it, he was indeed capable of loving two different people at once, but being IN love… _ Is it different? Being in love and loving two different people?  _ “What if you fall for someone else?” Hakyeon was really trying to understand where this was going. Maybe it was related to Hongbin. “I’ll find out if it happens, if this is about Hongbin you don-”

“Is not about Hongbin, he is just a friend.” he walked out with clothes in hands. Leaving Hakyeon speechless for the seconds to come. Sanghyuk was always very respectful, sweet and loving. 

…

The next few days he got the cold shoulder from Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Wonshik were back together. It almost felt like Wonshik had started living in the dorm, Hakyeon would see or hear Wonshik’s voice everyday. It meant when Jaehwan came to Hakyeon’s bed he was long asleep. He didn’t know what he should do about it. Is not like he could tell Jaehwan to sleep in his own room if he was going to come to bed late and almost wake up Hakyeon. 

Sanghyuk himself had been sleeping in his own room, using the excuse he was tired and needed more room for his muscles to stretch too. It was a believable lie but Hakyeon knew better, Sanghyuk had been busier before. 

He had been talking to Taekwoon, mostly by message as Taekwoon got busier than usual again. Hakyeon got busy himself. Maybe too busy, he barely had time, almost no time at all, not even to sleep. He got cast in a 32 episode drama. He was asked to present the end of the year Musical Award Ceremony, being the opening act, the mid break act and the ending act.

The times he was off from the drama, he was practicing for the performances. His meals were all when he was going somewhere. He would eat in the car or when he had small breaks. He was exhausted, so exhausted that when Jellyfish TV came to the drama set to film his activities, for the fans he barely talked. 

Lucky for Hakyeon the other actors whom he was working with talked and praised him. They knew how much he was currently doing. “Hakyeonie is really the best, he is doing so much, I hope when the world knows your name you will remember me too.” Dongwook said and wrapped Hakyeon in a hug, he was sandwiched by another actor, “Remember me too Hakyeonie.” Seulong mimicked before Dongwook pushed him away from the hug they were having.

To further his stress he had 3 different dance groups working with him, which means he had to remember which dance went with each group. He picked up easily because of the different styles from each. He choreographed all 3 dances with two other highly skilled choreographers watching by and helping him if he got stuck. On his second choreography, he would give them the credit, he didn’t know much about the dance and a few minutes of if came to life because of them. 

He got praises for his drama and when they began shooting his last episode they boys came to see him, it seemed like they all planed it together because there was no way for; Jisoo, Taekwoon, Wongeun, Wonshik, Kyuhyun, Jaehwan, Ryeowook, Sanghyuk, Minhyuk and Hongbin, to be here at the same damn time. 

The others had a field day seeing so many beautiful men here for Hakyeon, Dongwook asked for their lunch break and the director allowed it thankfully. He hugged them all, noting how two of his exs and four people he slept with were here. 

He led them to one of the rooms of the set where they filmed very few scenes, it was quiet and warm and that’s all he needed. “I don’t think it is my birthday?” he asked when they all sat in a circle. “I found you will be presenting the MAC so we came to congratulate you.” Kyuhyun chipped in. “Ah of course SJ will be there.” He joked, two members of super junior here were really going to become news if found out. “LR too.” Wonshik raised his hand, he was sitting next to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. 

“And BTOB, you should have said you would be the main act Hakyeonie.” Hakyeon chucked and took Minhyuk’s hand, he sat beside him. “I barely see you anymore, how have you been huh?”

“Wongeunie, Hyungsik and I will be the MCs.” he turned to Jisoo seating besides Hongbin and offered him a smile, “Where there is Genie there is Jisoo, where Jisoo is Hyungsik goes.” Jisoo chuckled and slapped Wongeun’s arm. “Aren't you forgetting about something  _ sweetheart _ ? WHERE Hakyeon goes, Wongeunie is. Which means… you are right you just forgot to put yourself in it.” they all laughed at least he thought he heard them all laughing. “Ah, this is nice... so I’m seeing all of you there.”

“Bin and I won’t be there.” His baby spoke to him after days of cold and short answers. “You can still come as guests.” Ryeowook offered. “We told them, but they don’t want to.” Taekwoon shrugged his shoulder. His quiet voice caught the attention of the room. “So he is the new sweet voice huh?” Kyuhyun asked pointy at Hakyeon, he nodded, Kyuhyun still remembered Taekwoon from their young days. “Woa, isn’t it amazing, there are 4 main vocals, 2 rappers and 4 actors all reunited because of a dancer.” Jaehwan sounded shocked and even Hakyeon himself was shocked, not that he knew all of them, but the fact that they all came here together. To see him.

“Dance, Main vocal, rapper, actor and dancer.” Wongeun corrected Jaehwan by taking Hakyeon’s hand in his, “You. Promised. To.  **Never.** Bring. That. Up” Hakyeon slapped him every word with the hand he wasn’t holding. “Hakyeonie, I don’t think we can’t forget it, even if we wanted to.” Ryeowook took his phone out, “I sent it in the group chat.” Jisoo shouted from his corner. The song from a badly recorded video by a drunk Jisoo in the Karaoke of Hakyeon, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun singing to Sorry Sorry Answer. “Can you even be called friends? Why did you let me ruin Eunhyuk and Donghae hyung parts like that?” he asked, covering his ears. He wouldn’t even try to take the phone, out of the 10 people in room 4 had a copy of it and Wongeun showed it to Jaehwan and Minhyuk before. Which leaves 4 innocent ears.

“Yah, you sang our parts too.” Ryeowook called out laughing. The song was in the beginning, Kyuhyun passed the phone to the closest victim, Taekwoon. Because a drunk Hakyeon was dancing to the beat very sensual, putting a fork with barbecue on his mouth and sliding it over his chest and then holding as a mic.

“Hyung, that night we were K.R.Y. Hakyeonie was Yesung Hyung.” Hakyeon covered his eyes but he could hear himself singing with Kyuhyun his parts and Ryeowook’s. 

Then there was no hiding for the shame of Cha Hakyeon singing the rap part. A hand of his crotch and fork against his lips. He remembered too late, that when he says Precious Love -the last line- he pulls Wongeun up and wiggles his body against his until he is practically squatted down, during the last few seconds of Nananana nanana. “Send me this video PLEASE.” Jaehwan begged, hands rubbing against each other. “It’s a masterpiece.” Jisoo called. “Sorry but we can’t send that video. If too many people have it then we lose our main source of torture.” Kyuhyun replied to Jaehwan.

Hakyeon lifted his face from the floor with Wongeun patting his back. “Don’t be embarrassed, I bet if you send that to SM they will want you to debut in a sub unit with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook.” Wongeun tried to cheer him up. “I mean you could send it to YG too, you showed me a video of him singing and dancing to 2NE1.” Minhyuk threw at Wongeun. “I think we have enough for all agencies.” Kyuhyun took the phone back from Taekwoon who replayed the video as they talked. “I think I wanna sign a contract with you as a rapper now.” Wonshik got into the joke.

“Weren’t you guys here to congratulate me? This feels like an attack.” he pouted. “Think of it as an intervention….” Hongbin smirked at him.

“Hyung, you should eat, I doubt they will let you have another lunch break.” Sanghyuk informed and the others agreed. Wongeun got up and took the black paper bag he carried in and handed to Hakyeon. “Am I eating alone?”

“You are. While you do, we will catch up and get to know the new guy.” Wongeun turned Hakyeon around and sat down. Hakyeon was facing the wall and back to back with Wongeun. He leaned his back in his and opened the bag. It was Wongeun’s home made cooking. He took out the bento and opened into 5 different dishes, a small pot on the bottom with what looked to be desert, he quickly opened it, it was chocolate cake with strawberries and pudding topping. “Food first desert later.” Wongeun leaned his head against Hakyeon's shoulder to say it. 

“Thank you my love.”

He took out the bottle that was inside and opened taking a sip, fresh taken coconut water. He ate up everything and tried to focus on what they were talking about but the food was too good, he practically moaned when he took a bite on the cake. When he finished he carefully placed the bento box together and placed it in the paper bag with the cake pot and held on to the bottle as he was still drinking the coconut water. He turned around on his knees and threw his arms around Wongeun. “Thank you the food my love.” he whispered to him. Wongeun smiled like the angel he is turning his eyes into half moons.

“What happened to the rest of the cake?” he needed to know because his physical and physiological was asking for more. “In another bag, I packed it all for you, but if you saw the whole thing you wouldn’t haven’t eaten the food.” He hugged him tighter making Wongeun fall towards the floor. “Of course I would have eaten. Your home cooked food is one of the best things I’ve ever eaten.”

“ _ But the cake is first. _ ” Wongeun mimicked Hakyeon. “Ah, up to this day I still have hopes, dreams… If I see a falling star I will wish for this back.” Jisoo said lovingly looking at Hakyeon and Wongeun with both hands on his cheek. Minhyuk, Ryeowook and even Kyuhyun and Jaehwan agreed by nodding and humming. Wonshik pinched Jaehwan’s arm. “What? I waited 4 years for a wedding, to be the best man to eat all the sweet desserts, our sweet tooth Hakyeon would probably have served.” Jaehwan protested and took his arm away from Wonshik. Hakyeon and Wongeun just laughed and went back to sit side by side. 

It didn’t skip him the blank expression on Taekwoon’s face, or the fact that Sanghyuk was burning holes on Taekwoon’s features from across the room. “There was a list, was’t there?” Minhyuk asked, “All the deserts Almighty Lee Wongeun has ever cooked, or something like that.” Jisoo raised his chin up proud of his best friend. Hakyeon laughed and rested his elbow on his knee and a hand on his cheek. “Jae, didn't we started picking colors for the groomsmen suits and ties?” Hongbin asked, Jaehwan nodded and making a sad face. “Instead of throwing rice we were going to throw crystal rhinestones. Eunji even found a buyer that would have 10kg ready for us.” Wonshik pinched him again on the side making his fall towards Taekwoon. 

“You planned on throwing rhinestones? Damn it. I told you Jisoo, silver rainbow glitter wasn’t a good idea.” Ryeowook spoke from across the room making Jisoo frown. “That means you can use both plans now for whoever we marry.” Wongeun placed his hand on Hakyeon’s knee patting. Hakyeon wasn’t worried about the whole conversation, it was amusing because it meant their friends all saw how much love they had for each other.

“If you are not marrying each other our plans don’t even apply!” Jaehwan and Minhyuk said it together. Jaehwan retracted, putting his hand over his lips. “What I mean is… What we planned for you guys can’t be used for someone else because it won’t be YeonGeun.” Jaehwan corrected himself. Hakyeon giggled.

He had many plans with Wongeun. If asked who his soulmate is he would say is Wongeun. Maybe that’s the reason he found the letter he wrote to small Taekwoon so amusing, because his younger self thought Taekwoon was his soulmate after a peck on the lips. Nowadays he will just shout to the top of the world that Wongeun is his soulmate. But then again Minhyuk would say he is Hakyeon’s soulmate too because of how well they understand each other. 

“Hakyeon ssi, we will be starting in 5.” a stage director informed them. He nodded at her and got up. “We should do this again when I have time, lets-”

“Go to the beach and watch the sunrise or set.” they finished his sentence for him. He laughed and began hugging them goodbye, he had to be fast, “Message me okay? Even if I can’t call much I will answer the messages!” he told Minhyuk, the boy nodded and went to get his jacket. “You two have been missing on my daily sugar intake too. And you, must you always break my heart with your ballads?” He hugged Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. “My ultimate goal when I go into the studio is  _ how can I make Cha Hakyeon cry with my voice in this album, _ didn’t you know?” he pinched Hakyeon’s cheek and waved goodbye.

He quietly hugged Taekwoon, no words were exchanged, Taekwoon just held him tight before letting go and waving. He skipped Jaehwan, who made a sad face, “I’ll see you in the dorm tonight.” he hugged Wonshik, “Thank you for coming.” he waved him off. “Taekwoonie will be sulky.” he whispered and left. He skipped Sanghyuk and went to Hongbin, “Are you mad at me? You haven’t messaged me in a while?” 

“I just forget when I’m gaming, there isn’t much to tell.” Hakyeon moved the strands of hair on his face to the side, “then message me about which game you are playing.” Hongbin laughed and nodded. “Hakyeonie.” Jisoo hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving. Wongeun’s hug as always, warm and comforting, his hands on Hakyeon’s back, “You are overworking again, you should take a long break after this.” Hakyeon nodded against his neck. Wongeun gave him a forehead kiss. 

He followed Wongeun to his coat and saw Taekwoon was still standing there with Wonshik. Wongeun gave him another paper bag, with a big white box inside. “I’ll get it back to you.” Hakyeon smiled, it was one of the sets he gifted Wongeun to store cakes. “Let’s go, I’ll walk you guys out.” he took his own coat and walked with them. “Say, at Eddard in 10?” translation to, “Dance in 10 weeks time?” Hakyeon nodded and hugged him again, he would have to ask for a day off in 10 weeks, he just had to apply now. “Eddard AND Jaime in 10.” 

“Of course, text me the day they give you.” they hugged each other again and waved him off, “Bye LR, it was good seeing you guys again. Better awake Wonshik. He got in the car and drove off. Waking up Wonshik was only once in a lifetime, he never wanted to do it again. 

“Where are you guys off to now?” They were working on another comeback after all. “Studio, we spend a lot of time there now.” Wonshik answered. “Well I’ll see you guys at the festival, I have to go back in.” they were shooting in the entrance and from where he was standing he could see Dongwook getting ready. He quickly hugged them and ran towards the production, he turned half way, waved and shouted, "I love you, drive safely and be careful on the icy roads." Wonshik waved back and Hakyeon continued running back.

He placed the cake near his make up chair and quickly got ready, adjusting his costume and hair. By the time it was called to take places he was ready. He was so happy to see his closest friends today and it began to eat at him that maybe Taekwoon got over worked with everything that happened today. After all it was the first time all of his friends were together and as expected Wongeun’s subject would come up a lot, he wished Taekwoon wouldn’t take it to heart.

By the time shooting was over he got in the car for the rehearsal, he wanted to eat the cake, but cake before dancing wasn’t a good mix, he ate a protein bar and checked his phone. There was a lot of messages so he began answering. 

______Woonie_______

_ “What is Edward and Jimie?” _

_ 18:32 _

_ “Eddard is a classical dance ballroom and Jaime is a restaurant that serves food from 5 different parts of the world.” _

_ 18:43 _

_____________

______Lavi_______

_ “I told you he would be sulky, I repeated the same thing to him 7 times, SEVEN hyung.” _

_ 17:13 _

_ “Talk to him about it and reassure him, I can’t call and stay on the phone for long, I’m almost at my rehearsal,  _

_ all I can do is answer his texts and it’s not like I will be able to tell he not to sulky by texts, help me out will you?” _

_ 18:45 _

_____________

______Beanie_______

__

_ “8 - X Jungle City, is what I’m playing right now.” _

_ 16:57 _

_ “Sounds complicated, what is it about?” _

_ 18:45 _

_____________

_ ______Fantastic Beasts _______ _

_ “When are you all free next? Let’s go for dinner” _

_ Ryeo 16:04  _

_ “I’m free for 2 weeks in January.” _

_ Genie 16:04 _

_ “January is good for me.” _

_ Jisoo 16:05 _

_ “Ryeowook and I have some free days in the beginning of January. So it’s settled.” _

_ Kyuuuuu 16:07 _

_ “Hakyeonie get free days in January!!” _

_ Jisoo 16:09 _

_ “Answer when you have the time.” _

_ Kyuuuuu 16:09 _

_ "I also have 2 weeks off in January, I’ll check the dates and let you know.” _

_ 18:47 _

_ ______Fantastic Beasts _______ _

_____________

______Genie_______

__

_ “I forgot to tell, I washed some fruits for you to eat, check the bag. Don’t eat the cake before practice or you will have a stomachache.” _

_ Genie 13:10 _

_ I almost… almost couldn’t hold back, I’ll snack on the fruits for now. Thank you my love _

_ 18:52 _

_____________

He didn’t expect so many texts, and now he was sure Taekwoon was overthinking the whole ordeal. “We are here.” he took his bags and got out of the car with Kris, “I heard a whole fan club of flower boys came to see you today.” they walked together into the Jellyfish building, “They came to congratulate me on being the opening and ending act.” Kris stood taller than him, he always dressed very chic, like an idol. “Your hair looks better long and natural.” somehow it made him look younger, he should do a hair commercial. 

“Thank you. I know they came to congratulate you because Jaehwan and Sanghyuk filled the van with flowers and gift bags. And thank you, I’m thinking of keeping like this for now.” he threw his hair back. “They brought gifts? Wow. Ah that’s right I need a day off in February no, two.” Kris took out his phone probably checking the schedules, “12 and 14.” Hakyeon nodded and added to his own calendar on his phone. “You do remember after this there are the first 2 weeks off right? From the 1st to the 14th you have nothing scheduled.” Hakyeon nodded and added those to his phone too. “I know. Are you going to be here to take me home or should I get a taxi?” there were two times when Hakyeon took a taxi because he was doing something else and their drive had finished for the day. “I’ll be in my office, when you are finished come and find me or if I finish I’ll come and let you know.” Hakyeon nodded and went into the dance room.

…

The end of the day he was dying to have a shower and fall asleep, Kris took him home, all the way to the elevator, and said their goodnight. Once he stepped through the door he saw the flowers. He knew the red velvet roses were from Taekwoon because it’s the same he got for Hakyeon last time. The sunflowers were from Genie, he said it before because sunflowers needs the sun and Hakyeon was it. The Hyacinth was definitely from Hongbin, because that’s his twitch nickname. The bouquet with a mix colored tulips he found was from Ryeowook and Kyuhyun. The lily bouquet had a card from Jaehwan and Wonshik. 

There were two bouquets with different mixtures of flowers, they were both very different but very beautiful, Sanghyuk and Minhyuk. Jisoo had left him a baby bonsai. Of course he did. Hakyeon took pictures of the instruction, right now he was too tired to focus. 

Responded to the messages as he sat on the toilet. He went into the shower and his phone rang, he quickly dried his hand and saw it was Taekwoon. He swiped up and pressed the speaker. “Hey.” he said loudly and went back to his shower. “Are you- you showering?” he hummed in approval, and Taekwoon was silent. “Woonie, what’s wrong?” in a few minutes he would be falling asleep and he needed to talk fast. “Nothing I just wanted to see you.” There was more to it, Taekwoon just needed to spill it out. “Give me a sec, tell me what's on your mind.” another beat of silence Hakyeon washed the soap and reached for his towel. “How often do you still see Wongeun?”

“At least once every two month.” he dried himself and put on his pyjamas, he pulled the camera icon up so they would be able to see each other. Taekwoon 's eyes seemed sad, it could be heavy with sleep or maybe he truly was sad. “Taekwoonie, talk to me. Remember, communication is important.”

“I understand why you see him, you said it yourself you love him. But you never said you guys were engaged.” Finally, this is good, getting out of the way but at the same time he was tired. “It wasn’t a serious proposal. We were all out, except Sanghyuk, he was underage. We were drinking and having fun, we made a bracelet of soju rings from how much we drank. The last ring Wongeun got on his knee and proposed, made a whole declaration. When we were sober he agreed we would get married when we felt ready. But it never came to that.”

He sat on the couch drying his hair, the phone in one hand. “They said you had a list.” Hakyeon chuckled, at the pout lips. “I have a list, but it’s not related to wedding or marriage, is a list of my favourite desserts Wongeun cooked so far.” he lowered the towel and brushed his hair. “How many desserts are there?” 

“Around 200?” he went to his room and found nobody in his bed, he fell in and covered himself, “Do you have a list of things that I’ve cooked?” he nodded, “I do, there is only the passion fruit smoothie and the mousse as of now.”

“How many lists do you have?” He placed his phone against another pillow holding his phone up. “Favourite places I’ve eaten at. Favourite bars, clubs, barbecues and favourite dance places.” he would fall asleep. “How many of it has to do with Wongeun?” 

“Taekwoon ah, we dated for 5 years, we weren’t as famous or as busy in the beginning so 80 percent on my list is Genie related.” he closed his eyes, he could still hear Taekwoon. “Will you always call him  _ My Love _ ?” he chuckled, too faint. “We are trying to stop, but it is hard…” Taekwoon groaned. “Woonie, is like you calling me amore… and one day you have to start calling me by my name, it would be hard wouldn’t it?” no answer and those few seconds of quiet is what it took to fall asleep. 

When he woke up he sent an apology text to Taekwoon for falling asleep, he responded by saying he was sorry for keeping Hakyeon up when he was so busy.

On Taekwoon’s birthday he couldn’t go and see him, he was busy and he wasn’t allowed a day off because he had one coming up in December. 

_______Lavi_______

_ “Wonshikieeeeee” _

_ 08:28 _

_ “Morning hyung.” _

_ 08:32 _

_ “Can you do your favourite hyung a favour, my sweet Wonshikie?” _

_ 08:32 _

_ “Sure what does Taekwoon hyung want?” _

_ 08:33 _

_ “Wonshikkkkkkkiiiiie” _

_ 08:33 _

_ “What’s up hyung?” _

_ 08:34 _

_ “I was denied a day off today…. I was wondering if you could help me out a bit” _

_ 08:35 _

_ “Sneak you out again?” _

_ 08:36 _

_ “Yes” _

_ 08:36 _

_ “OK” _

_ 08:37 _

_ “But I need something else too… You see I have some things in my bag but there is something my grandmother will bring this afternoon.  _

_ Could you come to the dorm? Jaehwan will be here and you can have some time to do your thing and come and pick me up around 10?” _

_ 08:40 _

_ “What wouldn't I do to help my favourite hyung huh?” _

_ 08:42 _

_ “I left a few bags with Jaehwan so when you guys come DON’T forget the bags, please and my grandmother’s box.” _

_ 08:43 _

_ “OK” _

_ 08:45 _

_ “Thank you so much XX.” _

_ 08:45 _

____________

He placed everything near the table and ran down stairs to meet Kris who was waiting to drive him to the drama set. The whole day went as normally as it could have, he sent Taekwoon many texts saying he was sorry and he wished him a good birthday. Taekwoon responded by saying that there wasn’t much to do today but that his name was trending for his birthday and it made him happy. 

He went to the dance studio and finished a little earlier than usual. When Wonshik came to pick him up he sent Jaehwan in like they had discussed with Jaehwan before. Jaehwan came to the dance studio and they went to let Kris know that he was going home with Jaehwan and didn’t need to come. “Okay, good night boys. I’ll come at 08:30 tomorrow and don't be late again.” Hakyeon nodded and bowed.

“I can take him. Tomorrow I have to be at the musical rehearsal at 09:00, I’ll drop him off.” Kris nodded, but didn’t pay them mind. They calmly walked out of the office and ran down to the car. “Wonshik asked Taekwoon hyung to stay later at the studio, saying that he could come to lock up soon.” Hakyeon nodded, and got in the car. Wonshik drove them to Taekwoon’s apartment and left the spare key Wonshik had for safe keeping. They took the bags up and got everything ready. 

Filling the balloons with a machine they ordered online, it was less time consuming, they spread balloons everywhere, they confetti over the counter, placed the cupcakes on the side and the famous red velvet cake Taekwoon loved in the middle. They placed the candles on top of the cake and cupcakes. “Here, when they come you light everything. I’m going to get ready now. Whatever you do, do not let him come into the bedroom when you guys are still in the apartment.” Jaehwan blushed because he knew what was inside Hakyeon’s backpack. “Hyung, tomorrow I’ll be waiting for you at 08:30 downstairs.” Jaehwan began fanning his own face. Hakyeon leaned into his space and kissed his cheek. “Thank you baby.”

He took the bag, ran to Taekwoon’s room and took an envelope out and left in between the bed and the night stand. He placed the cream just under the bed and took his clothes off. The lacing was easy to put on, it was falling from his shoulder slightly and he couldn’t make it tighter. But the size was just right for his hips. The bow on his back sitting just on his shoulder blades felt like wings and the one on his butt felt strangely ticklish. The two piece costume was the only one he found that looked sexy without being vulgar. A large strip covered his nipples and the other two strips went over his shoulders tying the bow at the back. The lower part, looking from the front, resembled a red silk underwear apart from showing his buttcheeks and the big bow covering them. The last ribbons were very thin, he tied it over his neck like a choker, the other on his right thigh and the last on his middle finger into his wrist. 

He went to Taekwoon’s closet and covered himself with the robe, it was cold to wait naked like that. He turned the candles on the dresser and the night stand. He turned the lights off and sat on the floor by the door to hear when they came and when Jaehwan and Wonshik left.

He heard Taekwoon coming in with Wonshik. He heard Jaehwan’s scream of surprise. Jaehwan made extra drama saying Hakyeon couldn’t come but sent his favourite cake in his stead. They sang and congratulated him and used the excuse of ‘Kris is going to take Hakyeon home soon, Jaehwan has to be back otherwise he will be in trouble.’ to get away. Hakyeon took the robe off and sat in the middle of the bed, he rested on the bed frame and crossed his leg at knee and waited. It took some time before Taekwoon came into the room. 

Hakyeon felt a shiver run over his body when Taekwoon laid his eyes on him. Taekwoon stood on the doorway with a cupcake in hand not saying a word just looking at Hakyeon up and down. Hakyeon moved to stand with his knees spread, he reached down and took the envelope and raised over his head and the red petals of red velvet fell over him. He dropped the envelope and looked up at Taekwoon. "Happy Birthday Taekwoonie." He gestured with his fingers for him to come and he finally moved, Hakyeon took the cupcake from his hand and placed it on the nightstand. Taekwoon barely blinked but came to the bed and stood on his knees in front of Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in kissing him. Taekwoon’s mouth was already open and he deepened the kiss easily. Hakyeon placed his hand under Taekwoon’s shirt and pulled it off, he slid his hand over his bare chest, Taekwoon’s eyes never leaving him. He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered to his thigh, Hakyeon took some space and got down on all fours and took Taekwoon into his mouth. The moan fell from Taekwoon lips right away. His hand came to Hakyeon hair, he didn’t force Hakyeon’s lips down, he caressed Hakyeon’s hair. “Ah, Hakyeonie…. Am- Amore…” he moaned over and over again. 

“Amo- Amore, I’m going to cum… If- if you continue.” Hakyeon did his worst and when Taekwoon came over his lips he did his best to swallow every last bit. Taekwoon sat down on his knees and Hakyeon raised himself. “I didn’t think you would come, you- you said…” Taekwoon’s legs were still shaking. Hakyeon wasn’t going to talk about that now. Instead he turned on his knees so Taekwoon could see his back, mainly the bows. 

Taekwoon stood on his knees again, his hands falling on Hakyeon’s shoulders. He kissed Hakyeon’s beauty spots which seemed to be his favourite place. He used his lips to undo the first bow, his hands pulled the first round of ribbons off his chest and dropped to the side. He kissed his way down Hakyeon’s back and did the same with his ribbons. He opened mouthed kissed Hakyeon’s ass cheeks, Hakyeon let out a gasp, falling on his hand, Taekwoon began to kiss lower, closer. Hakyeon moaned but pulled himself away. He turned around, “Today is about you.” he pulled Taekwoon down on top of him, kissing him deeply. 

Hakyeon turned them around and sat on top of Taekwoon. He took the cream from under the bed and wet two of his fingers. Taekwoon went to put his hand on the cream too, Hakyeon took that hand and placed it on his belly button. “Ahhh Taekwoonahh.” Hakyeon moaned his name and began fingering himself, holding Taekwoon’s eye contact as he bit his lips and kept humming to Taekwoon’s name. “God, you are going to drive me insane.” Taekwoon placed his other hand on Hakyeon's nipple, he carefully reached and placed his lips around them, Hakyeon moaned louder. Taekwoon was caught off guard when Hakyeon began to coat him with cream and dropped his ass. 

Hakyeon took Taekwoon's face in his hands and looked him in the eye, “Happy birthday my Leo.” That was the last straw for Taekwoon, he took Hakyeon by the hips and began biting on his neck. Hakyeon kept moving on top of him, he held Taekwoon by the hair and he kept on sucking on his skin. Tonight he wouldn’t tell Taekwoon to be careful not to leave marks. Tonight he was Taekwoon’s to do whatever he pleased. Tonight he wanted Taekwoon to feel like the luckiest man in the world. Tonight they both could forget their worries, forget the world outside, because inside this bedroom there are only them two. Two souls becoming one. 

…

“I’m dreaming aren’t I?” Taekwoon asked when they managed to catch their breath, Hakyeon stood up on shaky legs, perhaps he was getting old or maybe Taekwoon was more excited today, he had more energy because Hakyeon did not think they would go at it 3 times. “Come on, the fairy godmother’s spell ends at 08:00 AM.” Taekwoon took his hand. They went into the bathroom, it was a shower place so they closed the glass door and Hakyeon began washing Taekwoon. “You are so sexy in red.” Taekwoon took his hand and pulled on the last remaining ribbon on his body. “So it was the red that gave you so much energy?” Taekwoon hugged him and kissed his neck, there were red spots that would go in a few hours, the biggest mark was the love near his left nipple. 

“It was you in red.” Taekwoon turned Hakyeon around and kissed the nape of his neck. “Are you saying that small red ribbon on my hand got you hard again?” it was hard to miss something poking in between his thighs. “Now it was you in the shower.” he licked the shower water up Hakyeon’s neck, he shuttered, “If you are not r-”

“Handle me.” He was dying to see the positiveness of Taekwoon, he wanted to see Taekwoon pinning him down or holding him up against the wall, like he did once when Hakyeon went to see him when he debuted. Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon against the wall and he held one on his legs up. Hakyeon trembled under him, Taekwoon easily got in again. Taekwoon held Hakyeon’s hip to the wall, making it painful since every time Taekwoon thrusted into him, he thrusted on the wall. Taekwoon bit his shoulder blades and fucked him harder against the wall. “Yes… ah, Harder Taekwoon ah.” and harder he fucked. He would be lucky if tomorrow when he gets ready the fingerprints are gone. Hakyeon knew they wouldn't be because he felt them digging on his hips and on his thigh. 

When they both came again for the fourth time. Taekwoon carefully turned him around and held him in his arms by the waist. “Thank you for today.” Taekwoon kissed him and washed Hakyeon carefully. “Are you happy?” Taekwoon chuckled and rinsed their bodies. “I’m the happiest and most loved person since the day I saw you.” Hakyeon allowed himself to be taken to the bedroom and dressed in Taekwoon’s shirt. “Did you really fall for me the moment you saw me?” they laid in bed cuddling each other, Taekwoon caressing his cheek, he kissed the top of his nose. “I guess it was later that day, I went outside to think and overheard you and your grandmother talking, the sound of your laughter was prettier than any sound I had ever heard.” Hakyeon giggled and pecked his lips. “Actually I think it was the day after, when you fell asleep on the couch. You looked so beautiful, at peace… When I saw your grandmother touching your cheek I wanted to do the same.” Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon closer by the hips, “They are still the same soft bun-like cheeks I touched back then.” Taekwoon’s touch on Hakyeon’s skin felt like Taekwoon was afraid of touching too hard, of breaking it. 

“When did you fall for me?” Taekwoon asked. Hakyeon closed his eyes a moment and remembered when the taxi pulled up in front of his grandmother’s house. He looked at Taekwoon's house for the longest moment, he thought that maybe Taekwoon had moved out. But when he got the bags out of the car and Taekwoon came outside, “I had fallen for you when I was younger, I thought it died a long long time ago. But when I saw your messy dark hair, your skin too pale for the sun and these cat eyes that barely opened… it awoke the love that was hibernating in my heart.” Hakyeon covered his face, not believing he said something so cheesy. Taekwoon on the other hand was cooing. “Aigoooo, ajumma look at you.” he kissed Hakyeon’s hands away from his face. 

“It’s a shame I don’t remember, mom told me a few days ago that I cried day and night after you left.” Hakyeon lowered his hands to look in his eyes, “You did?” Taekwoon nodded, “She said she was glad I suffered an accident because she thought I was going to grow up a depressed child.” Now Hakyeon felt like an asshole for not trying to call Taekwoon, not even once. “It’s okay now isn’t it? I got you now, I’m not letting go.” he kissed Hakyeon slowly deepening the kiss, “Ever.” he whispered. “Aigoooo, ajusshi.” Hakyeon mimicked giggling at how cheesy they were. 

“You ran away today didn’t you?” Hakyeon nodded. “Let’s sleep huh?” Taekwoon brought Hakyeon’s face to his chest and began caressing his hair. He didn’t need to be told twice. He was so tired, and if Taekwoon wanted to stay awake and talk he would have stayed awake. “When is your next free day?” Hakyeon breathed in Taekwoon’s post shower smell, he didn’t want to think of that day… “December 11.” Taekwoon  hummed, but didn’t ask to meet or anything. 

The next day he fell asleep in every possible break he had, before he left Taekwoon apologies for being too rough and leaving marks, but Hakyeon secretly loved them, when he went back to the dorm the goal was to apply ice to at least the one on his chest to make it go away faster, but he fell asleep right after shower. And so another month went by working hard on the choreographies that are now his babies, so precious to him that he feels overjoyed when they rehearse and get everything right at first try. 

**December 11 2018**

Hakyeon loved holidays, he loved the snow, the Christmas season. Now it feels like a distant memory, is not the same, it probably will never be the same. He got up earlier, like the previous year. He pulled on a black jeans and black sweater and a black coat. He didn’t bother to leave the boys a note or anything he just left. His father was waiting down stairs with his grandmother. “Hey mama.” He lowered himself and hugged her. He hugged his father but they didn’t exchange any words.

They drove for more than an hour, once they reached the graveyard, his grandmother and father left the car. Hakyeon didn’t go. Not yet. Another car pulled up and the familiar faces got out. Leaving the face of his beloved in the car. Hakyeon began trembling, he could no longer feel his legs. His grandmother and father came back to the car and waited in silence. Hakyeon managed to get the door opened. He placed both hands on the car once he was outside. “Let’s go.” Wongeun offered him his arm. He took it and they walked to graves that still looked just as new, a tree that was far from the graves still left their dried leaves on them. Mrs Lee and Mr Cha seemed to have cleaned and watered the plants around it. 

**In The Loving Memory Of**

Cha Hae Soo  Lee Wong Bae 

30/07/1998 -- 11/12/2015 08/04/1998 -- 11/12/2015

_ In the beginning of it all stood two angels, in the middle of everything they held hands. In the tragic and all but too early ending they became each other’s guide, for now they will dance in the stars.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Starlight1004X/status/1261364722009436160?s=19 - This is what I was imagining for Taekwoon's gift. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments.


	8. Chapter 8

They bowed down to the graves in front of them, Hakyeon prayed, prayed for whatever Gods that were out there, those that were listening. He conversed with the girls, saying how much he missed them and like the last time he began apologising, he cried. God knows when he stopped crying or when he got back in the car. He doesn’t remember walking up to the dorm or putting the code in. 

He doesn’t remember walking towards the glass wall near their drying clothes, and sitting behind the drying rack as the sky changed colours, the sun set and the moon rose, bringing the stars. This seemed right, the world didn’t care about what happened because the world would go on like nothing happened just like it keeps turning when a hurricane hits.

“Hakyeonie?” a faint voice began calling out to him, the face came into view when Taekwoon turned him around, “Why- What- Why are you crying?” Taekwoon ran his thumbs over Hakyeon’s cheeks but nothing would change. His face was burning, it was painful every swipe over his tear track. Taekwoon hugged him when he realised it was useless trying to dry his eyes. “Amore what’s wrong?” he cried harder against Taekwoon’s chest. “Hyung today is not a good day… Maybe you should come tomorrow.” Jaehwan informed him. Taekwoon being stubborn raised Hakyeon from the ground in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. 

He laid down with Hakyeon. Taekwoon stopped asking and just held Hakyeon’s two hands in one of his, while his other hand kept rubbing his hair at the nape of his neck. 

Hakyeon should’ve foreseen Taekwoon coming over on his day off. He never wanted Taekwoon to see him like this, because it means Taekwoon will want to know and Hakyeon wasn’t ready to tell. After what seemed to be hours he got up, ever so slowly and staggered to the bathroom. He washed his face on the cold water, blew his nose. When he saw his reflection on the mirror he really wished Taekwoon would hit his head and forget about today. His cheeks were puffy red, his eyes resembled two swollen cherry tomatoes. 

He mooch back to bed, he purposely fell on top of Taekwoon, “I’m sorry Woonie.” he was apologising for both things he didn’t want Taekwoon to see, 1) Him crying over the death of Soo and Bae. 2) His current face. "You don’t need to apologise, I got worried because I didn’t know what to do.” Hakyeon got up again, changed his shirt into a plain white shirt and dark blue joggers. He dropped himself on top of Taekwoon again. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I bet my face looks scarier now, doesn’t it?” Taekwoon giggled and kissed the top of Hakyeon's head. “I told you before, right? I love the colour red in you.” Hakyeon smiled for the first time that day. He rested his chin on Taekwoon’s chest and slightly pushed himself up to place a peck on his lips. “Is my red swollen cheeks making you hard?” Taekwoon giggled again and pecked on his forehead, “Of course. Have you seen how sexy you look right now?” Hakyeon chuckled and laid his cheek on Taekwoon’s chest. 

“You should have told me you were coming, I would have found a red tshirt too.” Taekwoon rubbed his back up and down. “Had I told I was coming would you have allowed me to come?” Hakyeon frowned, “I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Taekwoon began caressing Hakyeon’s cheek again, “Amore, you said we had to talk about things and we are in a relationship. Until when were you going to hide your tears from me?” Having his own words used against him wasn’t nice, he was supposed to follow his own example so it didn’t get thrown on him. “Until… I felt ready to tell you… Please don’t misunderstand… I’m not trying to keep things from you, it’s something I can’t get myself to physically talk about.” He never did manage to talk to anyone about. His therapist discharged him, not for completing his treatment but because he refused to talk. “Do you think you will ever be able to tell me?” he sighed against his hand because the possibilities were low. “Can you show it to me?” he raised his head, he had never thought of it like that so maybe, showing instead of talking could be the key.

As soon as the thought came to him it left. There are no documentations, no news reports, only the death certificate. “There is nothing to show.” even their burial was secret, they had to lie and say it was a car accident due to the icy roads. He dropped his head back on Taekwoon's chest. Just thinking about it got under his skin. “Then I will wait until you are ready.” Hakyeon raised his head again and kissed him, properly this time. He deepened the kiss but kept it slow and passionate. “Can you stay for the night?” Taekwoon hummed and pecked his lips, “Aren’t you working tomorrow?” Hakyeon shook his head, “Normally when I take the 11 of December off, the boss gives the 12.” They knew what happened in 2015, they knew that every year when Hakyeon only asked for the 11 on the 12 he was still stuck in bed. “What if Kris finds me?”

“He doesn’t bother me this month.” Taekwoon nodded and turned them so they were laying side by side. “So Jellyfish knows about why you cry?” Hakyeon nodded, “They got involved when a nurse identified me as an actor, otherwise they wouldn’t have known.” Taekwoon frowned, “When did it happen?” Hakyeon finally raised his hand to press on the frown uniting Taekwoon’s eyebrows. “In 2015… Don’t you have work tomorrow?” he needed to get Taekwoon away from that subject. “I had a discussion with Wonshik, so I’m taking a few days to ‘cool off’ as he puts it.” It seems it worked, this conversation just made a U turn. “Wanna tell me about it?” Taekwoon threw his leg over Hakyeon’s hip and pouted his lips. “He is speeding more time running after Jaehwan than working on our album and the choreography. He is always late for dance lessons and leaves the studio early.”

“That makes sense, when I get home they are here. Jaehwan has been coming to sleep very late too.” Taekwoon groaned and took Hakyeon’s cheeks in his hand, “Do you see the problem? We need to do something about them.” Taekwoon sounded like a kid plotting to get what he wanted. “Let them be, Jaehwanie normally gets very busy in January, he will have an argument because Wonshik is not giving him space, they won’t talk for the month that Jaehwan is busy, Wonshik will be sulking and write love songs. Jaehwan will go and apologise and they will go missing for two days when they come back they will be clingy but not see each other everyday.” Taekwoon gasped and took his hands from Hakyeon cheek to cover his own lips. “It’s not the first time this happened. Although it is the first time Wonshik cheated… as far as I know.” Taekwoon kissed Hakyeon again, “I can be happy knowing tha- Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHH” Taekwoon screamed and almost fell out of the bed, Hakyeon turned around to see what he was seeing. 

At least it wasn’t a ghost but there was nothing, “WHAT? What is it?” Taekwoon pointed to the mirror on the wardrobe, a small spider climbing down, Hakyeon turned to face Taekwoon who was practically hiding behind his dresser, “Tell me this is a joke.” Taekwoon, big and scary Taekwoon, cold personality and chic attitude Leo. His sweet and cute Taekwoonie. Hakyeon walked to the wardrobe, took the spider on his hand “Don’t touch it! It can bite you! It can be venomous.” Hakyeon placed the baby spider outside the window. “Goodbye little friend sor-”

“What happened is everything okay?! Where is the snake?!!!” Jaehwan busted into the room with a shirtless Wonshik hiding behind him with a big book in his hands. Hakyeon laughed and fell to the floor, it was too funny. “SEE! You got bitten didn’t you? You are acting strange, Jae call the ambulance!!” Hakyeon wiped the corner of his eyes, “There is no snake, it was a baby spider.” Hakyeon told Jaehwan whom was inspecting the room, “That you took in YOUR HANDS.” Apart from singing today was probably the first time he heard Taekwoon being so… vocal. “YOU DID WHAT? I’m calling the ambulance and the pest control too.” Hakyeon laughed harder.

“How can two people as scary looking and as muscular as yourselves be afraid of bugs?” he held onto his stomach, it was beginning to hurt, Jaehwan began laughing at the situation too, “Are you saying that all screaming, poison and biting was about a bug and not a snake? Aigooooo” Jaehwan left their room and closed the door behind him pulling Wonshik by the arm. Hakyeon extended his hand to Taekwoon, still biting back from laughing. “Amore, as much as I love you, Could you wash your hand before offering it to me?” Hakyeon chuckled again and took his hand back. “Uhh? Is my Taekwoonie refusing to touch me?” he decided to tease. “I would never…. I just… would appreciate it if… you washed your hands first.” Hakyeon fake frowned. He took his shirt off and pulled his joggers down exposing his V line. Taekwoon gasped and visibly swallowed hard. Hakyeon fell on the bed and turned his back on Taekwoon. Making sure to hug his exposed bare chest for dramatical reactions.

Soon enough he felt Taekwoon’s long smooth fingers on his vertebrae. Hakyeon leaned into the touch, he turned his face and kept Taekwoon’s hungry eyes scanning his body.  _ What was that saying? Never tease a Lion with food? _ He cursed himself for teasing Taekwoon. Taekwoon took his lip in a deep kiss and kept running his hands on Hakyeon’s body. He gasped against Taekwoon’s lips when he felt the hand pass his belly button and going straight inside his pants to rub him. Hakyeon pulled away and got up, “I’m going to wash my hands now.” He waved, smiled and began to walk towards the door. Taekwoon stood up too and caught him by the waist and pulled him back to bed; they both fell in with Taekwoon on top of him. 

Taekwoon began kissing his bare chest, down to his belly, Hakyeon knew all too well that it wasn’t going to work. Not when Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon out of his pants and took him into his beautiful pink lips. Hakyeon wanted to get hard, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of himself growing under Taekwoon’s tongue. 

Taekwoon must’ve noticed that Hakyeon was as soft as he was in the beginning. Hakyeon gave him a half hearted smile. He pulled Taekwoon up on the bed with his legs spread out on the bed. Hakyeon kneeled in front of him and he turned the lamp on his night stand off. Taekwoon didn’t need to see Hakyeon wrapping his lips against his hard cock, he didn’t need to see Hakyeon crying again. He allowed Taekwoon to cum in his mouth. He quickly searched for the shirt he threw on the floor a while ago and spitted it all out and cleaned his tears on it. Taekwoon was still high on his orgasm to even hear Hakyeon coughing up the cum from the back of his throat. He folded the shirt and threw it under his bed. He tried as best as he could, Taekwoon was calling for him, “Yeah just, uhm give me a sec, I’m looking for a shirt.” Taekwoon turned the light back on. 

He kept his back turned to Taekwoon and pulled another shirt from his wardrobe. “You didn’t need to do this you know.” Taekwoon hugged him from behind, “I couldn’t leave my boyfriend hard for me.” he chuckled, Taekwoon wasn’t having it. He placed his hand under his chin turning Hakyeon’s face, “Of course you could’ve. You are not in the mood, I should have stopped you the moment you turned that light off. Amore, if you are not in the mood you don’t have to do anything… I get hard very easily around you. Please promise me you won’t do anything if you aren’t in the mood. He threw the shirt back and turned in Taekwoon’s arms and hugged him, “I don’t want you to be mad or fell undesirable. It’s not your fault… it’s just… me.” Taekwoon shushed him and rubbed Hakyeon back. “Amore, why would I get mad? It’s okay, sometimes even I can’t get into the mood and it’s okay. But don’t do something like this just because you want to please me.” Hakyeon pulled back and rubbed his cheek, “Taekwoonie, you are always in the mood no matter what I do.” he chuckled, Taekwoon’s hormones levels could be described as the same as a teenager going through puberty. 

“That’s because.... I love you so much that... you get every reaction whenever we see each other.” That was possibly the worst excuse Hakyeon had ever heard. Hakyeon caressed his face and touched their foreheads. “Can we just cuddle, kiss and talk? Or sleep if you wanna sleep, or.. Are you hungry. Ahh” he left go of Taekwoon and touched his own stomach realising he hadn’t eaten anything for more than 27 hrs now. “I like all of those ideas.” Taekwoon placed a peck to his cheek. “Let's get you fed.” Hakyeon clapped and hugged Taekwoon from behind. “Taekwoonie’s home cooking.” he cheered. Taekwoon took the shirt Hakyeon had thrown on the closet and walked to the kitchen with Koala Hakyeon hugging him from behind. He sat at the bar and watched Taekwoon look for ingredients. Hakyeon rested his chin on his palm and watched Taekwoon, taking things and nodding to himself. “Do you have noodles or pasta?”

Hakyeon nodded and stood on the bar. He pulled the block from their drop ceiling to the side and reached his hand inside and “Which flavour?” Taekwoon's jaw was almost reaching the counter top. “...any would… be fine.” He took two of the barbecue, handed it to Taekwoon and took two finger bars of chocolate. He placed it in his pocket and pulled the block back in place. Taekwoon held his hand up, Hakyeon took it and got down. He sat at the bar and gave Taekwoon the chocolate and munched on the other. “Let me guess, that’s where you hide the food Kris isn’t supposed to see?” Hakyeon nodded. “I actually found that place when your mother began bringing sweet treats. If we weren’t home she would hide it in the fridge and whoever got home earlier would hide it.” Taekwoon chuckled and came around the bar and kissed Hakyeon. He could bet Taekwoon had a taste of the strawberry chocolate now. 

  
  


...

Taekwoon made cheese ramen with stir fry vegetables and tuna. They ate well and talked over small things like what Taekwoon had planned if Wonshik doesn’t start working hard. They talked about big plans too like Taekwoon wanting to release a solo album. Hakyeon washed the dishes and Taekwoon put them away. In the bedroom Taekwoon was spooning Hakyeon, out of pure innocence Taekwoon asked, “Where did you go this morning?” Without thinking about it he murmured, “The cemetery.” Taekwoon tried his best not to react to it. “You should eat breakfast more often or you will get sick.” Taekwoon tried to wave what he just heard.  _ His mother died when he was 6 or so years old, that wasn’t in 2015, Hakyeon is 25 years old now…. So he was taken to the hospital in that incident by what he said, which means someone died.  _ “I normally eat breakfast, so don’t worry about it.” Taekwoon leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck.  _ Hakyeon cried like the world had taken a piece of him all afternoon, that kind of pain has to be related to losing a loved one.  _ Taekwoon thought and cursed himself for not remembering Young Hakyeon, “Yeah? What do you normally eat?”  _ Who was Hakyeon close too?  _ The words began hammering his head,  _ his father is alive, he watched a drama promo with him in it, Hakyeon’s grandmother is definitely not it,  _ “Cereal or yogurt.”  _ could be a friend? Hakyeon has a lot of friends.... Too many maybe… perhaps one of them? They would have talked about it during the one of the worst days in Taekwoon’s life.  _ He thought back to when there were 10 of them talking about a Hakyeon he didn’t know, but saw through a video being sexy and clingy to Wongeun. 

_ Maybe Hakyeon fell on an icy thin river and whoever tried to save him and died in the process? Or maybe there was a house fire that killed his grandfather….? No, Mr Cha died before Taekwoon could even walk, he remembered very well Mrs Cha telling stories. But maybe if Hakyeon's Father remarried and the stepmother died in the fire and Hakyeon got away? Or maybe a robbery went wrong and the person that was with Hakyeon died in the process. When did Hakyeon and Wongeun break up? Maybe it was someone close to both of them, or maybe it was the boyfriend he had after Wongeun.  _ "Taekwoonie?"  _ Fuck  _ "Did you fall asleep?" Hakyeon turned in his arms and Taekwoon closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. Hakyeon gently touched Taekwoon's jaw and pecked his lips. He got up from the bed, Taekwoon opened his eyes as small as possible and watched Hakyeon take two candles from a drawer and light them in the nightstand, he closed his eyes and prayed. Taekwoon was in conflict again because that could only mean two people died. 

Hakyeon began crying again, he blew the candles and came back to bed, Taekwoon closed his eyes and waited. Hakyeon sobbed quietly in the corner of the bed for a few minutes, Taekwoon heard a low ringing and opened his eyes again, Hakyeon was calling someone. "You didn't check in." He greeted from this side of the phone, "I was going to come, but I came home with my parents for the weekend. Open your camera, let me see you.” that voice, it was huskier but it was Wongeun for sure. “It’s dark here Genie.” Hakyeon was lying to him, Wongeun hummed on the other end but Hakyeon finally complied, “You look well.”  _ So Wongeun knows why he cries.  _ “You look good too, I can see the whites in your eyes Genie, You are doing well.”

“Thank you, coming home actually helped more than it did last time.” Hakyeon laid his head on the bed, he was clearly musing over Wongeun. “Do I look that handsome? You are going to start drooling my love.” _ The nicknames… Hakyeon was right, it is difficult to stop the nicknames once you start.  _ “Yes, you look like an angel, even your smile looks prettier.”  _ Is Hakyeon flirting?  _ “Ah you are good at this, you cried just now didn’t you?” Hakyeon hummed, “Well at least your eyes are strawberry white, last time I couldn’t even see your eyes.” Hakyeon laughed, “Did you just smile? You were right, it looks prettier today.” They weren’t flirting, they were complimenting each other because they didn’t cry as much as the previous times. “Are you alone? Did you stop alone?” Taekwoon closed his eyes again when Hakyeon began turning the phone. “That’s a surprise.”

“He came over and found me in the usual spot, I didn’t know he was coming.” Taekwoon didn’t dare to open his eyes, “That’s good... isn't it? Why are you crying?” he fought not to open his eyes and take Hakyeon’s hand. “He saw me genie… he will want to know and I can’t…” Wongeun shushed his cries, “My love, Taekwoon hyung seems slow and very much in love with you by the looks he gives me whenever you hug me. He will have to wait and accept your heavy heart.”  _ Heavy heart…. Wait, SLOW?  _ He mentally cursed Wongeun, “You said he would, but what do I do if he doesn’t? Today I did something we talked about a lot back then. You would be disappointed knowing it…”  _ so the perfect couple argued a lot.  _ “I hope he realizes soon. You should’ve stopped that when we were together.” Taekwoon opened his eyes slightly, Hakyeon had turned and was resting the phone on the pillow. “I stopped when we were together. But you broke up with me so you don’t get to ask.” Hakyeon pouted, it looked so cute Taekwoon wanted to poke his lips. “I didn’t break up with you. Did we even break up? You always talk about how me being your first boyfriend made it difficult for whoever came next, I’m beginning to think I wasn’t that great to you since you are lowering yourself like this.” Wongeun frowned. “Oh no sweetheart. You raised the bar so high I don't think people would be able to pass it.” 

“So you lowered yourself? I’m hurt, didn’t think you could cause me so much pain.” Wongeun faked being hit in the heart, “Did I really not cause you pain my love?” Wongeun’s whole demeanor through that small screen changed, no longer playing. “You could’ve never. You are too precious to hurt me, you love too much to hurt me.” Wongeun sighed and Taekwoon saw the tear rolling on Hakyeon’s cheek again. “My love, their death wasn’t your fault, I will never blame you if that’s what you are thinking, nobody blames you. Mum, Hakyeon is blaming himself again.” an elder woman appeared next to Wongeun, Taekwoon saw her from time to time when he went out, “Hakyeon, child, don’t cry huh? Is not your fault, if our baby reached the hospital alive in the first place was because of you. I told you to get him.” She slapped Wongeun’s side, “I told you he should have came home with us. Next time you don’t give him away to his father, you understand?” he slapped his side again. 

Hakyeon began giggling, “Mum, Haiyeon granny is scary, didn’t you see the way her eyes closed? I bet even Seungwon appa is afraid of him.” Hakyeon covered his face and laughed, “You have to stop calling him appa, unless you two are getting back together.” she looked at Hakyeon with shiny eyes, “Mum…” Hakyeon called her, Taekwoon felt a tear in his own eyes. Of happiness because he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like for Hakyeon, now he knows Hakyeon has someone that is a mother figure to him. “I know, child.”

“Mum, if Genie stops calling my dad, appa. I will have to stop calling you mum…” He tried to hold but Taekwoon could see through the small portrait on the screen that his eyes were shining with tears. “No, that can’t happen, you are my son too. Wongeun, you will call him appa forever, do you understand?” she elbowed her son again. Hakyeon laughed at the reaction, “You should come and see us sometime you know, last time you were here for 4 months and didn’t come to see us.” Taekwoon felt guilty for keeping Hakyeon now, “The fan sites found me after being there for a week mum, I barely left the house after that.”

“Okay, next time Genie comes you should come too, let my child sleep, why did you wake him up?” Taekwoon was beginning to think that maybe Hakyeon was her long lost child, “He called to check-” She waved and blew kisses at Hakyeon, “I love you, I will send some kimchi and curry for you.” Hakyeon blew kisses at her, “Thank you mum, I love you, good night.” she left the frame, to Wongeun’s face, “I created a monster.” Wongeun whispered, “I don’t know how he didn’t wake up without you. Got to sleep my love,” he waved at Hakyeon, Hakyeon blew kisses which he caught on the other side. “I love you Genie. Please remember that always.” Taekwoon had to ask, this is the second time he hears Hakyeon whispering for Wongeun to remember that he is loved. “Ah, only amnesia to make me forget it. I love you my Hakyeonie.”  _ MY? _ Next time he won’t pretend to be asleep. They hung up and Hakyeon stayed quietly before coming to his side on the bed.

He just laid in his corner not touching Taekwoon, The Singer decided to move into Hakyeon’s space and hug him. Hakyeon peck his lips, “Why did you pretend to be asleep?”  _ shit,  _ “I didn’t want to interrupt.” _ When did he realise?  _ Hakyeon hummed and kissed Taekwoon’s neck, going back to suck just under his jaw line. “Amore, let's stop this.” Taekwoon knew he wasn't turned on, Taekwoon was scared when he began giving him a blow job and Hakyeon continued as soft as ever. Hakyeon bit his neck, Taekwoon moaned, Hakyeon’s nails began crawling his ass, “I want this Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon whispered against his skin. “Wanting and doing it ar-” Hakyeon placed Taekwoon hand on his hard cock, “Do you believe me now?” Taekwoon nodded. 

By the hands digging on his ass cheeks, The Singer knew he was about to lose his anal virginity. Hakyeon kept rubbing himself against Taekwoon, biting and scratching him. Hakyeon began to moan against Taekwoon’s neck, practically dry humping Taekwoon. Taekwoon didn’t allow himself to get too aroused, in case Hakyeon stopped half away, but he didn’t. He came on Taekwoon's clothed butt. Hakyeon pulled away from his neck and giggled, “Taekwoonie... I will take care of you, I’ll move at your pace okay?” Taekwoon began taking Hakyeon’s trousers down, there is no way it would be comfortable. “I trust you, but are you really ready? Do you really want to do this?” Taekwoon folded the trousers and cleaned Hakyeon up and laid next to him, “You are right, we should do this another day, I don't want you to have a bad experience.” Taekwoon nodded and kissed him. 

Hakyeon sat up and took his shirt off and turned around, fitting himself in Taekwoon’s arms. “Amore, what is it you want? Cuddling, teasing, or sex?” in the space of 5 minutes he gone through all 3 emotions, wanting to have sex with Taekwoon, teasing by press his naked body against Taekwoon and now pulling Taekwoon’s around around him to cuddle. “It’s weird to fall asleep with no trousers but with a shirt on.” not a near enough good excuse. Hakyeon turned in his arms and took The singer’s shirt off and leaned his head against his chest. Taekwoon hugged him closer, his hands running over Hakyeon’s skin, he missed being able to fall asleep so close to Hakyeon, now he was falling asleep with a naked Hakyeon for the second time. 

\---

The following day they stayed in bed cuddling. They talked about the small thing Taekwoon thought he would get an answer on, so he asked some more on his relationship with Wongeun and his family. He found out that at first they couldn’t believe Hakyeon was dating Wongeun because apparently Wongeun had been saying all along that he would marry Hakyeon someday. Oh Hae Young took a while to get along with Hakyeon because she still hadn’t forgiven The performer for taking Taekwoon from her. Taekwoon learned that day that after Hakyeon left he broke up with her. Instead of feeling jealous he began feeling thankful towards Wongeun, because of him Hakyeon had more than one; home, family and various sources of happiness. 

Later when Wongeun came by the dorm that day to deliver the kimchi and curry, Taekwoon opened the door, Wongeun bowed saying hello and excuse me, Taekwoon pulled him in a forced hug “Hak- Hakyeonaa.” He called. Taekwoon just tightened the hold and whispered, “Thank you.” Hakyeon ran to the door and pulled them from each other, “What? What? What?” he asked both ways. “You created a monster.” 

“Jung Taekwoon is a hugger.”

“You almost scared me to death.” Hakyeon slapped his arm and took the bags of food, “You look well,” Wongeun went after him to the kitchen and Taekwoon followed. “Right? I Proud of us.” he set the food down on the counter, “Why did you come back so early? Mum is going to skin you alive if you keep making one day trips.” Taekwoon sat at the bar next to Wongeun, “She told me to leave, something about  _ my Hakyeonie is alone, crying in a corner while you are here. _ Even dad placed something in there for you.  _ Our Hakyeonie takes good care of things we give him. _ ” Wongeun mimicked their voices, Hakyeon gave him strawberry milk and he openly drank, “They are too cute.” Hakyeon mused, taking the food containers and a very small plant with one yellow flower. “Someday they will disown me for you, even Hae was saying they placed you on their will.” Hakyeon laughed and stored the containers away.

“Oh? Haeyoung would have killed me by now if that happened.” Taekwoon liked this dynamic, he was used to seeing them as the perfect couple everyone pointed out to, but it looked nothing more than two best friends talking. “She probably would, she almost killed me when I placed you on mine.” Except Taekwoon only did a will because it was company policy and it’s placed under his parents name. He wouldn’t put a friend’s name on his will, if that friend is a killer and in need of money - Taekwoon is just a few heartbeats away. “Should I sleep with one eye open?” Hakyeon joked and opened a container that clearly had pudding on it. 

“You should eat the food first-”

“Food then desert.”

They said in unison, they looked at each other, “Don’t give the option huh? If you give him the option he will eat dessert for dinner and dessert for dessert.” Hakyeon giggled but took out the food contained again. “So I do have a type huh?”  _ Huh?  _ Taekwoon repeated to himself, and that’s their type, they both said  _ huh  _ after asking questions. “And you said you didn’t. Look at us.” Wongeun gestured between himself and Taekwoon. “Tall, sharp, handsome, scary on the outside, a sweetheart on the inside and one talks a lot while the other doesn’t. Yep I don’t have a type, my facts stand.” they scoffed at his shamelessness. 

They talked over and watched Hakyeon eat, through Wongeun’s eyes he could see that he still loved Hakyeon just as much as Hakyeon loved him. Taekwoon couldn’t understand how two people who loved each other so much could be just friends after being lovers. That moment Taekwoon realised if the tables turned he wouldn’t be able to remain friends with Hakyeon if they broke up, especially if Hakyeon started dating someone else. Taekwoon began feeling insecure about Hakyeon’s feelings because it seemed that Hakyeon loved Wongeun more, trusted him more. 

Like always his mind and his heart began to rage at each other, one arguing that they had been together for longer, and Wongeun knew things that Hakyeon probably didn’t think Taekwoon would find important, like that Ed place they planned to dance at. 

Hakyeon fell back to his busy schedules and Taekwoon busied himself with his own work. 

He would be singing at the end of the year’s music award ceremony and he wanted to sing something new. He tried to keep in contact with Hakyeon but it was hard, he would be busy from the moment he woke up until he fell asleep, Taekwoon didn’t want to be in the way by keeping him too much on the phone or stopping his precious sleep. 

He did go to the drama set on the 22, it was the last day of his drama and he went to surprise him. His heart pained at the sight, while everyone seemed to have finished earlier, they were all eating and celebrating around the table, he asked for Hakyeon and was told he was in the make up studio. The makeup studio was dark, when he turned on the light he was met with Hakyeon sleeping on one of the makeup chairs, resting his head on his folded arms at the table. Taekwoon placed the small paper bag on the floor and took Hakyeon in his arms.

He carefully sat Hakyeon on the floor and moved up so he could carefully lay Hakyeon’s head on his lap. He took his coat and hoodie off, placing one over his legs and the other on his arms, it wasn’t cold in the studio, he felt fine with the sweater he was wearing but Hakyeon shivered from time to time in his school boy uniform.

Hakyeon turned and curled into a fetal position, Taekwoon gently brushed his hair out of his face, it was long enough to get in his eyes now, his cheeks seemed to vanish by the day. Taekwoon kept his hand over his eyes to block the light he turned on and just let him sleep. Perhaps there is something he can do to ease his overload, but truly there is nothing he can do. He can’t dance in his place or shoot the drama scenes. All he can do is be a good, understanding and supportive boyfriend. It would be good if at the end of his long day, when Hakyeon came home he had a bath ready and gave him a massage, but they don’t live together and Kris scolded Hakyeon for allowing Taekwoon to spend the night.

He stayed with Hakyeon for god knows how long, he couldn’t feel his legs, although what woke Hakyeon was his alarm, remaining him he had to go to the dance studio. “Taekwoonie?” he murmured sleepy, “You should’ve woke me up.” he rubbed his eyes. “You looked peaceful, didn’t want to disturb you.” Hakyeon sat up, stretched his arms over his head and Taekwoon heard about seven different bones cracking. “When did you get here?” Hakyeon scouted closer and wrapped Taekwoon in a hug, his checks were marked with Taekwoon’s jeans. “They were eating lunch.” Hakyeon groaned against his neck and pulled away. Taekwoon cupped both of his cheeks, “How many hours of sleep are you getting?” Hakyeon pecked his lips then went in again for a longer and deeper kiss. “Tell me is at least 7.” Hakyeon kissed him again, “I’ll have more time to sleep tomorrow. The drama finished today and tomorrow my dance schedules start early but I will have an extra 6 hours.” Taekwoon tried to calculate but he could never be sure because Hakyeon would text him good night around midnight and he didn’t know what time he actually got home. 

“Can I take you to your next schedule?” he wanted to spend the day with Hakyeon, he didn’t seem well, his normally rosy cheeks were pale. “Unfortunately not, nobody is allowed to see my performance and Kris will be here soon to pick me up.” he smoothed the mark with his thumb and nodded, “Can I take you home then?” Hakyeon shook his head again, “If the paparazzi catch you taking me home at 2 in the morning it will be scandalous for sure.” 

“Let it be scandalous, they call us the 90s besties you know? My fans even have a ship name for us.”  _ 2 in the morning, he left his house a while ago at 8 for the drama, equals 5 or 6 hours of sleep.  _ “I know that your fans ship you with Wonshik a lot.” he chuckled, they did ship them, but mostly their LR concept. “Compare that to the whole fandom he has with Jaehwan.” They were a big part of their fans that shipped them so hard that there were fan-clubs and pages for them. “I can't be scandalous now, I'm holding it in for the performance in five days. Plus I want everyone to talk about my performance not about a scandal.” Taekwoon nodded and hugged him again, “I received an email with the times of the performances, I don’t think I heard that song.” Damn, so Hakyeon already knew, “There were a few I didn’t know, who are the surprise guests singing?” Taekwoon chuckled against his ear, “I’m sorry amore, but that’s a surprise.” the frowned and pulled away from the hug, getting up and patting his legs. 

“I should’ve expected that much, I should get ready Kris hates when I’m late.” Taekwoon stretched his numb legs before getting up, “I made you some things, I don’t know when you will be able to eat them but you should eat something. Practicing on an empty stomach will ruin your health." Hakyeon took the bag and inspected the contents. "You cooked? Thank you." He leaned and pecked his lips, and gently traced his thumb over his lips "Have you been eating? Your face looks very bony."  _ someone didn’t check his own skinny face.  _ He thought, even Hakyeon’s neck looked thinner, “I’m eating more than I think I should.” Well defined abs that are only visible in the morning, after dance class or gym. “You were right, about Jae and Wonshikie, Wonshik is at the studio day and night now.” Hakyeon who was putting on Taekwoon’s hoodie just turned to him waiting for more info, “This was suppos- Ah, Jaehwanie’s solo act at the Award Ceremony.”  _ that’s right Jaehwan would be performing, Hakyeon just didn’t know that he would be performing with Taekwoon.  _

His phone rang and he just answered saying he would be right out and hung up, "I have to go, but thank you for coming next time please wake me up, I want to spend more time with you. Thank you for the food, I guess the next time we will see each other will be at the award ceremony, good luck on your new song, I love you." He kissed Taekwoon goodbye, "Take care-" he didn't even get to finish and Hakyeon was out of the door. Taekwoon took his long jacket and called Wonshik, "Can you come and pick me up." He headed out of the studio just in time for Wonshik. 

"How was he?" Taekwoon nodded and buckled himself in, "Say, would you happen to kno- Actually never mind I will be patient and wait like a good boyfriend that Hakyeon needs me to be." Wonshik chuckled and drove off, "I met Hakyeon around the same time you did so I probably know less about him than you do hyung." Of course, They only became friends because of Jaehwan? No they were dating before that. "Did you guys only became friends because of me?" Wonshik seems to have reached the same conclusion, "I think, you were a starting pack, we became friends because of you but we would have become friends sooner or later because of Jaehwan. Plus when me and Jaehwanie started seeing each other, Hakyeon and Wongeun were just broken up. I didn't see Jaehwan for around 3 months, I thought I had misinterpreted and we weren’t seeing each other. And before that when I was crushing on him I dreamed of the day he would ask me to escort him to Hakyeon’s wedding." He was daydreaming, his eyes were glassy with the memories. "Now you won't have to dream to go to his wedding." the dreaming broke out and he smiled at Taekwoon, with sadness in his eyes by the looks of it.

“Hyung, why was Hakyeon so open with everyone about his relationship with Wongeun but you have to hide it?” Taekwoon looked out the window, every time he thought of it, it just caused a war in his head. “They began dating before they signed their contracts. So only if they broke up with each other the no-dating-clause will take place.” Wonshik hummed and they pulled over at the studio. “Hakyeon hyung is not fond of the rules then.” Taekwoon waited until they reached the elevator to ask, “What does that mean?” 

“Well, he is not supposed to date after Wongeun, but he dated Kyuhyun hyung and now he is dating you. It must be tiring, Jaehwanie gets so tired that sometimes I feel guilty.” Taekwoon felt guilty too, mainly on the days he would call Hakyeon and the other would fall asleep not even 5 minutes into the conversation.  _ Wait!  _ “Kyuhyun?? Suju? They dated?” Wonshik nodded and they stepped into the studio where Sanghyuk and Hongbin were waiting. 

\--

Taekwoon woke up later than he usually does, the van was waiting for him at 8 with his stage clothes, Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk. “Morning hyung.” They greeted and gave him a cup of bubble tea. He eyed the cup and didn’t drink it. “Morning Wonshikie, Kong and Hyogi- Hyukkie.” After talking to Hakyeon he found out that he shouldn’t call the kid Hyogi because that was Hakyeon’s nickname for him only, so he was trying to get used to another nickname. “Where is Jaehwanie?” Jaehwan was key to the whole plan and he was missing. “He is going with Hakyeon hyung, it would be weird if they go separately so they will be going together.” Sanghyuk replied, Taekwoon took the seat next to Wonshik and they drove off. “Do you think we will be able to see them before Hakyeonie’s stage?” he really wanted to see Hakyeon, wanted to wish him good luck, although he probably doesn’t need it but maybe he needs to hear it. Taekwoon would want to hear it.

“I’m not sure but Jaehwan hyung said he would send his location once Hakyeon hyung left to get ready.” That's the long answer to no. “You can ask Wongeun to sneak you in through the back stage, he is MC. I'm sure his card can open more doors than ours.” Hongbin spoke after taking pictures of the theater hall, even through the private parking it was beautiful. “Hide, hide, hide!!” Sanghyuk warned pulling Hongbin back in the van and closing the door. 

“CHAA HAKYEOONN AHHHH”

“JAEEEEEHWANNNIEEEEE”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated <3 Thank you <3


End file.
